Sur nos présents débris
by DoubleZero0
Summary: Venez découvrir des bribes de la vie d'un jeune adulte et d'un adolescent qui cohabitent ensemble et apprivoisent leurs tourments. Entrez dans leur intimité et les moments forts de leurs drames, leurs initiations aux lois du cœur, leurs joies interdites. Derek et Stiles ne sont plus qu'émois en rébellion, espoirs et remises en questions. (/!\UA, cover by Neko-san-sei)
1. Miroirs brisés

**Coucou,**

 **Voici un OS qui m'a trotté dans la tête toute la nuit. Le voici désormais écrit. J'ignore s'il aura une suite, j'ignore s'il vous plaira, il fallait juste que je le partage. Alors voilà, peut-être bonne lecture, sinon tant pis.**

 **A plus,**

 **000**

* * *

 **Miroirs brisés**

― Stiles, arrête ça, gronda Derek entre ses dents, ses yeux orageux lançant des éclairs tandis que ses épais sourcils se fronçaient dans une expression menaçante.

― Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je devrais arrêter et non je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire, explique-moi, rétorqua l'adolescent obstiné, qui s'approcha avec précaution de l'homme.

Celui-ci soupira et tendit sa main pour empêcher le jeune de pénétrer plus avant son espace vital. L'atmosphère était électrique dans le petit salon de l'appartement new-yorkais qu'ils occupaient tous deux. Les yeux de Stiles s'embuèrent légèrement avant qu'une nouvelle détermination redessine les traits fins de son faciès juvénile. Il avança encore et appuya son torse frêle contre l'épaisse paume qui lui barrait la route.

― T'as pas le droit Derek, t'as pas le droit, murmura-t-il sur un ton blessé. Depuis que… depuis que nos parents se sont… depuis qu'ils se sont fait abattre par un fou furieux dans ce restaurant… je n'ai plus que toi. Si tu me repousses et mets de la distance entre nous, tu creuses un fossé et… et tu détruis la seule chose qui me permet d'aimer la vie, qui retient de ne pas flancher. T'as pas le droit Derek, susurra Stiles qui finit par regarder tristement le sol, continuant de s'appuyer sur la paume que le jeune homme imposait entre eux pour les défendre de ses ressentiments.

Derek se bouleversa silencieusement. C'était la première fois que l'adolescent osait parler de l'incident qui avait détruit leurs familles respectives, de la tuerie qui les avait réunis et qui avait fait de Laura, la tutrice légale de Derek et Stiles. Cette évocation l'affaiblit visiblement et il dut lutter pour contraindre ses tremblements, il dut résister pour emprisonner sa peine d'orphelin en ses tréfonds. Voir son protégé qui pleurait silencieusement lui griffa le cœur de part en part et toutes les barrières qu'il tentait d'ériger entre lui et l'adolescent s'effondrèrent en un instant.

Derek prit immédiatement Stiles dans ses bras et le serra fort contre son torse. Les sanglots du jeune redoublèrent et l'homme s'obligea à fermer les yeux pour ne pas laisser le droit à ses propres larmes de s'écouler sur son visage. Il devait être fort, pour deux. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, le temps nécessaire pour que l'adolescent se calme, retrouve l'apaisement que seule la chaleur de Derek était en mesure de lui procurer. Quand il se sentit rasséréné, le jeune releva la tête et observa le visage de son réconfort. Il constata ses yeux plissés dans la résistance, sa bouche réduite à une ligne soucieuse entourée de poils sombres, sa mâchoire carrée crispée dans la difficulté de bâillonner ses propres émotions.

― Pourquoi Derek ? demanda de nouveau Stiles d'une voix affaiblie. Pourquoi tu ne veux plus que je dorme avec toi ? insista-t-il alors que l'homme ouvrait les yeux et que son visage s'affaissait dans la capitulation.

― Tu as quinze ans et moi j'en ai vingt et un, on ne doit plus dormir ensemble, c'est tout, soupira le jeune homme qui ne lâchait pourtant pas le corps qui se pressait tout contre lui.

― Et alors ? Je ne vois pas ce que viennent faire nos âges dans cette histoire Drek. Je n'arrive pas à dormir quand t'es pas là, et je suis presque sûr que c'est pareil pour toi, persista Stiles qui se montrait plus têtu qu'un âne bâté.

Le jeune homme soupira sa contrariété et se sépara doucement de son protégé. Il fit quelques pas maladroits avant de se laisser choir dans le canapé. Il posa une main épaisse sur son front et tritura ensuite ses lèvres sous le regard scrutateur de l'adolescent qui se rapprochait, encore. Derek n'ignorait pas que Stiles avait raison, il ne parviendrait pas à dormir sans sa présence à ses côtés. L'un et l'autre avaient pris cette mauvaise habitude cinq ans plus tôt, alors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés obligés de cohabiter dans le deuil. Depuis que Laura avait eu l'accident de voiture qui l'avait fait périr à son tour, c'était pire. Ils ne faisaient plus rien l'un sans l'autre et cela commençait à faire peur au jeune adulte. Il expira sa contrariété avant de rencontrer les iris d'ambre qui le fixaient avec intensité.

― Stiles, tu sais que je n'arrive pas à expliquer ce que je ressens, tu le sais. Je n'ai jamais été doué avec les mots, se plaignit Derek qui détourna le regard pour observer ses doigts.

― Essaye quand même, je veux comprendre, j'en ai besoin, demanda doucement l'adolescent. Si tu ne m'expliques pas, je n'arriverais pas à accepter et je continuerais de m'acharner à essayer de te rejoindre. J'ai pas envie d'être tout seul la nuit, j'ai… dès que tu n'es plus avec moi, j'angoisse, tout me semble vide et froid, avoua-t-il avant de se mettre assis en tailleur, à même le sol. Derek s'efforça de rassembler son courage pour tenter de dire ce qui le perturbait. Quand il sentit la pression sur son cœur devenir insupportable, il se lança maladroitement :

― Je t'aime de trop Stiles, et… ce n'est pas bien, lâcha-t-il sans oser contempler le visage de son interlocuteur. Quand tu te blottis dans mes bras, tu fais naître des réactions inadmissibles en moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblotante. Je ne veux pas ressentir ça, je ne veux plus devoir me combattre dès que tu me touches, c'est… c'est devenu intenable, confessa-t-il à contrecœur. Un silence étrange s'imposa entre eux et Stiles se mit à réfléchir avant de revenir à la charge.

― Comment on peut aimer trop quelqu'un et décider de le repousser ? C'est n'importe quoi, dit-il sur un ton de défi. Derek s'agaça immédiatement et se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter l'adolescent qui faillit tomber en arrière.

― Tu n'écoutes pas ce que je te dis, tu te concentres seulement sur ce que tu ne veux pas saisir, grogna Derek dont la colère commençait à poindre. Dans quelle langue il faut que je te le dise Stiles, dans quelle putain de langue ? demanda-t-il, un sentiment d'amertume se distillant dans ses propos. Merde ! cria-t-il avec un désespoir dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve avant. Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Que je bande comme un malade quand tu viens me rejoindre, que mon cœur s'emballe dès que tes yeux me touchent, que je fais des rêves obscènes où tu m'embrasses et où mes caresses sont plus que de la consolation. Tu veux que je t'avoue que je suis un putain de détraqué qui te désir comme un dingue ! finit-il par hurler avant de tourner le dos à l'adolescent qui paraissait avoir pris une gifle en pleine face.

― C'est malsain ce que j'éprouve Stiles. Tu as quinze ans, t'es encore un gamin et moi… moi je me déteste tellement de… de vouloir faire l'amour avec toi. J'ai jamais eu de copine ou de copain. Depuis que mes parents sont morts, je… j'attends que tu grandisses pour avoir le droit de t'aimer comme je t'aime, mais… c'est devenu trop difficile. C'est tellement éprouvant, je… je suis fatigué, je me sens comme une merde, pleura-t-il en regardant le mur qui lui faisait face.

― C'est pas malsain Drek, dit Stiles d'une petite voix. Moi, j'ai toujours été amoureux de toi, confessa-t-il à son tour en se levant pour rejoindre Derek. Quand mes parents venaient rendre visite aux tiens, j'étais heureux, j'étais une vraie pile électrique parce que j'allais pouvoir te voir et passer du temps avec toi, je sautais dans tous les coins rien qu'à l'idée des moments que nous partagerions. Je te regardais constamment, le moindre truc que tu faisais avait valeur d'exploit à mes yeux. Je te suivais partout et j'adorais par-dessus tout, les week-ends au chalet, ou quand nos deux familles se réunissaient pour les vacances. C'était synonyme du bonheur pour moi, parce que tu étais là, parce que malgré notre différence d'âge, tu m'acceptais dans ton environnement et que tu me faisais participer à toutes tes activités, expliqua Stiles qui tenta de caresser le dos d'un Derek accablé. L'autre le sentit proche et l'évita. Il ne se retourna pas et continua de verser les larmes de sa honte.

― T'es pas le seul à bander, continua l'adolescent. T'es pas le seul à rêver d'amour et de sexe. Quand t'es pas là, je vais dans ton lit et… et je me branle dans l'odeur de tes draps, confessa faiblement le jeune dont le malaise amplifia à mesure qu'il dévoilait ses sentiments, ses fantasmes, ses pratiques qu'il gardait secrètes depuis qu'il était en âge de se chercher sexuellement.

― Même si c'est réciproque, flancher ferait de moi un criminel, intervint agressivement l'adulte. Je suis ton tuteur légal Stiles, pas ton béguin. Je ne peux pas devenir ton chéri, mets-toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes, renchérit durement Derek avant de renifler sa déconvenue et se retourner pour lui faire face.

Ses yeux d'un vert cristal étaient rougis et son aspect général rappelait le jeune désœuvré de seize ans qu'il avait été, la barbe en moins. Stiles voulait le réconforter, il souhaitait courir dans ses bras et se gaver de leur proximité, il désirait que les derniers mots de Derek s'effacent pour tomber dans l'oubli. Mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger, figé dans la peur d'être rabroué par son « tuteur ». L'adulte décida de sortir de la pièce où toute la tension qui s'accumulait semblait épaissir l'atmosphère au point de la rendre irrespirable. Il contourna l'adolescent et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain afin de s'y enfermer.

― Derek ! cira Stiles. On s'en fout de tout ça, ce qui compte c'est nous, dit-il sur un ton d'abattement tout en se dirigeant dans le petit couloir pour stationner derrière la porte qui les séparait. S'il te plait Drek, ne fais pas ça, ne me rejette pas, ne m'empêche pas d'être avec toi, s'il te plait, pleura-t-il tout en tambourinant la planche de bois qui faisait désormais office de frontière entre eux. Il entendit les grognements de l'occupant et il l'imagina se tenir au lavabo, la tête entre ses bras musclés pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs à vif. Pourtant, Stiles ne pouvait pas se retenir, il continuait de taper la porte, de crier ce nom qui résonnait comme une blessure entre ses lèvres.

― Arrête ça ! pesta Derek, aux abois. Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà, tempêta-t-il, à bout.

― Je ne veux pas te perdre, s'il te plait, ouvre la porte, laisse-moi venir avec toi, sanglota l'adolescent qui s'était complètement affaissé au sol pour y continuer sa crise de lamentations.

― Je ne peux pas, j'ai pas le droit ! hurla le jeune adulte qui se mit à jeter des trucs à travers la pièce, à casser tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Stiles sut que le miroir venait d'être brisé, il réagit à toute cette brutalité qu'il ne faisait qu'entendre et qui semblait pourtant se jouer directement sur sa peau vibrante. Il se perdit progressivement dans le chagrin qui fondait sur lui comme une torture impossible à encaisser. Quand il n'y eut plus rien à démolir dans la salle de bain, l'homme se mit à brailler à plein poumon, son timbre grave devenant un hurlement de désespoir, qui vint se ficher dans le palpitant de Stiles telle une myriade d'aiguilles empoisonnées. Le désarroi de l'adulte s'imposa dans les tripes de son interdit pour faire redoubler son malheur et alimenter le sel de ses larmes. Derek s'égosilla jusqu'à ce que sa voix se fissure en sanglots, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre dans le tas de brisures qui recouvraient le sol. « J'ai pas le droit » disait-il dans une ritournelle détraquée et entrecoupée de pleurs étouffés, comme pour martyriser l'instant de ses pénibles enfers. Au bout d'un temps incertain, le silence s'imposa des deux côtés de la porte. Mu par un sentiment étrange, l'adolescent parvint à trouver l'énergie de se relever et parla :

― Je vais chercher le balai, ne te fais pas plus de mal s'il te plait, dit-il tristement.

Quand il revint, la porte était ouverte sur un Derek dépité. Défait, il s'était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire pour constater les blessures qui ornaient les articulations de ses doigts ensanglantés. Autour de lui, les éléments fixés aux murs semblaient tenir par l'opération du Saint-Esprit et leurs allures disloquées témoignaient de l'irréfrénable violence qu'ils avaient subie. On eut dit qu'une tornade était passée par là, une tempête qui n'avait laissé derrière elle, que des détritus sans valeur. Stiles commença par ramasser ce qui pouvait être récupéré et opéra un tri judicieux entre les affaires intactes et ce qui devrait être jeté. Affaibli par sa crise de nerfs, l'aîné se contentait d'observer son protégé s'affairer à réparer les dégâts qu'il avait commis. Un sentiment de culpabilité fit frémir son corps endolori de tensions résiduelles.

― Laisse ça Stiles, je… je vais m'en occuper. Laisse-moi juste le temps de récupérer, de… Stiles ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque de blessures alors que l'adolescent continuait de collecter à même le sol, ce qui pouvait être réemployé. Le jeune releva son minois bouffi de chagrin et laissa le doute planer quelques instants entre eux. L'adulte paraissait épuisé et sa mine s'affaissait dans le ressentiment.

― Je n'abandonnerais jamais Drek, tu m'entends ? Jamais. Tu peux tout détruire chez nous, je ramasserais les pots cassés. Tu peux essayer de te rendre détestable, je continuerais de m'entêter à te faire céder. Tu peux même t'enfuir à l'autre bout de la planète… je serais toujours amoureux de toi et je ferais tout pour te retrouver. J'ai beau avoir que quinze ans je… je sais ce que je désire, je sais que je t'aime plus que tout ce qui vit ici-bas. C'est tellement puissant que j'ai l'impression que la terre s'arrête de tourner dès que je suis séparé de toi. Je pense à toi toute la journée et je… je te veux dans ma vie coûte que coûte, je veux que tu sois mon ami, mon amant, mon chéri. Pour ça, il n'y a pas de loi qui tienne, dit-il avec une hargne qui ne lui ressemblait guère, mais qui paraissait le rendre plus mûr qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Les yeux de Derek s'emplirent d'eau, et de généreuses gouttes tracèrent leurs chemins sur ces joues usées par les coulées précédentes.

― Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, ce n'est pas aussi simple, chuchota-t-il tout en pleurant silencieusement. Depuis que ton corps se transforme, je… j'ai faim de toi, mais… mais je ne souhaite pas devenir un pédophile, je ne peux pas accepter ou même assumer ça, dit-il en se renfrognant dans de nouveaux sanglots désenchantés.

Stiles lâcha ce qu'il tenait et se releva maladroitement. Il évita les débris qui recouvraient le sol et vint s'assoir à côté de Derek qui se détourna lourdement, pour plaquer ses paumes écorchées sur son visage, refusant de regarder la réalité. L'adolescent laissa ses doigts fureter sur les croutes qui commençaient à se former autour des articulations de l'homme. Il passa ensuite sa main dans ses cheveux d'ébène, démêlant les nœuds qui s'y étaient formés à cause de la sueur.

― Vu mon âge, tu ne seras jamais un pédophile, chuchota le cadet avec tendresse. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas qu'on emploie un mot qui fait référence à l'amour des enfants, alors qu'il s'agit de dénommer le viol des êtres physiquement immatures, renchérit-il avec une assurance que sa surdouance lui conférait. On n'est pas obligé de faire l'amour maintenant, mais on peut continuer de dormir ensemble, de se caresser les bras le visage et peut-être de s'embrasser un peu. Moi, ça me convient, ajouta-t-il, persuadé d'user des bons arguments pour convaincre l'homme qu'il aimait.

― Jusqu'à ce qu'on craque et que je finisse par devenir le mec qui a abusé de sa pupille ? demanda l'adulte qui refit face au jeune et empoigna son menton avec rudesse. Stiles, tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est difficile de te résister, cracha Derek. À l'université, des tas de belles filles me font du gringue et elles sont pourtant invisibles parce qu'il n'y a que toi dans ma tête et dans mon cœur, il n'y a toujours eu que toi. J'ai vingt et un ans et je suis puceau parce que j'attends que tu aies le bon âge. Tu te rends compte à quel point ça sonne misérable et désespéré, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? demanda-t-il avec une agressivité que le jeune ne méritait pas de recevoir en postillons sur son doux visage.

― Je me rends compte à quel point c'est beau, magnifique Drek. Je vois ça comme la plus belle déclaration d'amour du monde, et j'ai juste envie que tu cèdes à tes pulsions. Comment tu peux abuser de quelqu'un de consentant ? l'interrogea-t-il en se relevant nerveusement pour continuer de ramasser ce qui devait l'être. On n'est pas obligé de crier sur tous les toits ce qui pourrait se passer entre nous. Tu me veux autant que je te veux, c'est simple. La civilisation complique tout, la bonne morale complique tout, les autres compliquent tout, alors qu'il n'y a rien de plus simple que deux personnes consentantes qui s'aiment et le vivent intensément.

― Stiles…

― Non ! Écoute-moi ! Je m'en fous des autres, ils ne sont que des figurants ! Les filles et les gars de ma classe me font chier ! Ils se croient mûrs et tellement importants alors qu'ils ne sont rien que des chiards prétentieux, des pions du système qui font exactement ce que la société leur commande de devenir. Combien ils sont à être comme ça autour de nous, tous âges confondus ? Des vrais moutons égoïstes, qui suivent les tendances et les modes comme des zombis avec des citrons vides et des cœurs de pierre ! Et dire que ce sont ces cons « populaires » qui font la loi, souffla-t-il acrimonieusement. Ce que toi et moi on a c'est tellement plus, alors qu'on a tout perdu... Je t'ai choisi et tu m'as choisi, le reste n'a pas d'importance. Ce sont tous des figurants Drek, des putains de figurants de merde, et ils n'ont pas à avoir le pouvoir de décider ce qui est bien ou non pour nous ! cria Stiles avant de jeter violemment ce qu'il tenait. Je veux dormir avec toi, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, pleura-t-il, t'as pas le droit d'empêcher ce qu'on souhaite tous les deux, t'as pas le droit de jouer le jeu de tous ces connards autour de nous, ajouta-t-il sur un ton anéanti. Si je te perds à cause d'eux, qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ? demanda-t-il alors, retombant progressivement dans les hasardeux courants de sa peine.

― Stiles ? l'interpela l'homme de sa voix éraillée. Mon bébé renard, regarde-moi, commanda-t-il tout en se redressant pour venir le rejoindre. Laisse tomber le ménage, je… t'as gagné d'accord ? t'as gagné, capitula-t-il dans un murmure affaibli. Il souleva Stiles pour l'obliger à se remettre debout, il le contraignit contre son poitrail musculeux et lui caressa affectueusement le dos.

― C'est fini, ne pleure plus, je ne te repousserai plus, je suis à toi, rien qu'à toi, chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille de son protégé, qui continuait d'épancher ses émotions dans la trame de son maillot de corps. Je ne te résisterais plus c'est promis et tu as raison, le reste du monde n'existe pas, les autres sont des figurants, de simples figurants. C'est toi qui vois juste mon ange. Je… tu es si important à mes yeux que j'ai cette impression effrayante, comme si mon cœur était trop petit pour contenir autant d'amour, comme s'il allait exploser à tout moment, comme si j'allais mourir à chaque souffle. J'ai si peur Stiles, si peur qu'on puisse nous séparer pour des conneries, avoua-t-il avec intensité. Ne me porte pas de rancœur mon petit bébé renard, je t'en prie.

― Je t'aime Drek, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'être toi. Je souhaite seulement dormir avec toi, baragouina l'adolescent tandis que son amoureux lui baisait les tempes.

― C'est d'accord, souffla le dernier héritier de la famille Hale. Il était vidé de refus, il n'avait plus la force de se battre contre le garçon qui hantait son cœur depuis trop longtemps.

L'aîné relâcha son emprise autour de Stiles qui posa sur lui des yeux bouleversants d'espoir. Il prit la main de l'adolescent pour les faire sortir du champ de mines qu'était devenue la salle de bain. Il appuya ensuite sur l'interrupteur pour éteindre l'éclairage et les guida lentement vers sa chambre à coucher. Là, il retira le maillot de corps que le jeune portait et docile, celui-ci se laissa faire. Puis, Derek lui demanda de retirer son pantalon et le jeune s'exécuta pendant que l'autre se déshabillait à son tour. Ils ne gardèrent que leurs caleçons pour s'allonger ensemble dans les draps qui portaient déjà leurs deux odeurs mêlées. Stiles se blottit dans la chaleur de Derek, tricota les poils de son torse entre ses doigts graciles. Ils s'étreignirent et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre comme si c'était la dernière fois que cela aurait lieu et pourtant, ni l'un et ni l'autre n'envisageait plus que la nuit porte un autre nom que celui de leurs deux corps enlacés. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, plus liés que jamais.


	2. L'intruse et la fumée

**Coucou,**

 **Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, suivi, ajouté en favori ou commenté cet écrit. C'est vraiment gentil de votre part. Enfin, je n'avais pas spécialement prévu de suite, mais il semble que mon inspiration du moment ne voulait pas cesser de me turlupiner jusqu'à ce qu'écrit s'en suive. Alors voilà, j'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ça trop niais, et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à expliquer pourquoi.**

 **Peut-être bonne lecture et à plus!**

 **DZ0**

PS : RAR en bas

* * *

 **L'intruse et la fumée**

Posé sur la table basse, le téléphone portable de Stiles vibra, faisant raisonner toute la structure du petit meuble dans un son des plus agaçants. Le propriétaire de l'engin le regarda un instant avant de se décider à mettre son film sur pause et se saisir de l'appareil. Lorsqu'il vit la photo de Derek apparaître, il se permit d'attendre un peu avant de décrocher, simplement pour pouvoir contempler le visage de son correspondant. Ne voulant pas le faire patienter plus que de raison, il fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran et répondit.

― Oui ?

― Stiles ? demanda Derek qui paraissait essoufflé.

― Non, c'est son double maléfique, rétorqua l'adolescent avant de rire niaisement.

― Est-ce que tu peux me passer mon gentil Stiles, renchérit l'homme qui entra aisément dans le jeu. C'est à lui que j'ai des choses à dire.

― Dommage, je l'ai séquestré dans sa chambre, il fait mes devoirs, enchainé à son bureau pendant que je regarde un film. Rappelle tout à l'heure.

― Je n'ai pas le temps, s'agaça légèrement Derek dont la voix se fit plus grave. Je vais rentrer dans une demi-heure avec une camarade de promotion, on doit travailler sur un projet de groupe. Est-ce que tu peux commander des pizzas ou Chinois ? demanda-t-il, un stress nouveau transparaissant dans son timbre d'habitude si assuré.

― J'ai fait à manger Derek, et au cas où tu voudrais le savoir, non, cette poufiasse de ton cours ne goutera pas aux lasagnes que j'ai cuisinées spécialement pour nous deux. Alors je vais commander chinois pour elle, des fruits de mer et j'espère qu'elle aura une intoxication alimentaire. À tout à l'heure, bisous, dit-il froidement sans attendre de réponse avant de raccrocher.

Contrarié, l'adolescent reposa violemment son smart phone sur la table basse et se renfrogna. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait réagi aussi vivement, mais toujours était-il que la manière dont Derek avait exposé les choses avait réveillé sa jalousie de façon totalement inattendue. Avant même d'avoir rencontré cette fille que son tuteur ramenait chez eux, il la détestait déjà viscéralement. Une quantité de pensées possessives s'invitèrent dans son esprit, lui imposant des peurs aussi futiles qu'invraisemblables. Le téléphone sonna de nouveau et Stiles, étant persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Derek, hésita à le prendre en main pour répondre. Une subite culpabilité le força à agir et il répondit à contrecœur.

― S'il te plait, écoute-moi, je… j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de l'inviter à la maison, mais la colocataire de Kate reçoit son petit ami et je ne voulais pas passer la soirée à travailler chez elle de toute façon. Je veux garder mon temps libre pour le vivre avec toi, mais je ne pouvais pas échapper à cet exposé Stiles, j'ai besoin que tu sois compréhensif, se justifia l'étudiant. Stiles se rongea la lippe et se retrouva attendri par le ton qu'employait l'homme qu'il aimait.

― Excuse-moi Derek, j'ai surréagi. Je sais bien que tu n'avais pas le choix et… peut-être que j'aurais été encore plus inquiet de te savoir ailleurs pour la soirée. Je te fais confiance, c'est juste… tu es mon Loup des bois, et j'ai tout le temps peur de te perdre. S'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas d'avoir été bêtement jaloux, tu as le droit d'inviter qui tu veux, je n'ai rien à t'imposer. J'espère seulement qu'elle n'a pas entendu notre conversation, finit-il par dire sur un ton qui se voulait plus léger.

― Non, je me m'éloigne toujours du boucan quand je te téléphone, je veux pouvoir t'entendre. Notre groupe est rempli de filles qui piailles sans cesse, je suis sûr que tu sympathiserais rapidement avec elles, commenta Derek qui s'autorisait un petit pique machiste. Bon je vais te laisser, à tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il avec une tendresse qui fit rougir l'adolescent à qui elle était destinée.

― À tout de suite, bégaya Stiles. Il allait couper la communication quand il entendit la voix de Derek qui l'interpellait. Il reposa fissa l'écran contre son oreille.

― Merci d'avoir fait des lasagnes, t'es le meilleur des bébés renards, chuchota Derek, comme s'il voulait éviter que quelqu'un ne le surprenne à prononcer ces dernières paroles, les mots secrets de son affection. Stiles gloussa de contentement et se retrouva idiot que son tuteur légal lui fasse autant d'effet alors qu'ils étaient si loin l'un de l'autre.

― Que ne ferais-je pas pour apaiser l'estomac du Grand Méchant Loup, le charma Stiles avant d'entendre un « grrr » satisfait, suivit du bruit blanc qui signait qu'il venait de mettre un terme à l'appel.

Derek était vraiment quelqu'un de merveilleux, sincère et bon. Stiles mesurait la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir compter sur lui, de le connaître depuis toujours, de faire partie des êtres qu'il chérissait, à qui il réservait la démonstration de ses plus belles délicatesses. Lorsqu'il eut reposé son téléphone, il replia ses genoux vers sa poitrine et resta pensif quelques instants sur le canapé. Il devait faire des efforts, pour montrer à son aîné qu'il lui faisait entièrement confiance, qu'il le soutenait et surtout, lui prouver qu'il n'était plus un gamin immature réagissant au quart de tour, sans réfléchir. Ils se désiraient l'un et l'autre, mais le plus âgé n'avait encore rien initié entre eux. L'adolescent savait que c'était de sa faute. Tant qu'il ferait preuve de puérilité, Derek n'oserait rien avec lui et lui donnerait le temps de grandir encore un peu. Cependant, les hormones du jeune commençaient à faire bouillir son sang et cela devenait vraiment difficile de ne pas allumer l'homme en permanence.

Stiles se leva d'un coup et éteignit la télévision ainsi que le lecteur de DVD. Il devait se rendre présentable, ne pas faire honte à son aîné devant sa camarade de classe. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain et commença à se débarbouiller. Tout y avait été réparé depuis la crise de nerfs de Derek et Stiles avait du mal à y retrouver ses marques tant la petite pièce était différente. Il se contempla timidement dans le miroir et chercha à discipliner en pure perte, les quelques épis rebelles qui sortaient de sa masse de cheveux châtains. Il soupira de dépit avant de réajuster sa chemise rouge quadrillée de part en part et tenta de prendre une posture digne. Il se fit rire, il n'arrivait décidément pas à comprendre ce que Derek pouvait lui trouver, même s'il était vraiment flatté d'être son centre d'intérêt.

Cela accompli, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour observer l'aspect que la cuisson donnait à ses lasagnes maison. Il fut assez satisfait, à ce stade, tout laissait présager que son plat serait une réussite. Ne souhaitant pas attendre inutilement devant le four, Stiles décida de commencer ses devoirs pour ne pas passer son temps à regarder l'horloge dans l'attente que Derek revienne avec l'invitée surprise. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais il stressait à l'idée qu'une étrangère pénètre le territoire de leur intimité. Personne ne venait jamais, si ce n'était les ouvriers auxquels ils faisaient appel les rares fois où ils devaient faire des réparations, ou les assistantes sociales qui passaient s'assurer une fois par trimestre, que la cohabitation entre tuteur et pupille se déroulait sans anicroche.

Quand la porte d'entrée fut ouverte, le cœur de Stiles s'emballa sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour le calmer. Il se redressa subitement, manquant de faire tomber sa chaise et attendit, droit comme un piquet, que Derek fasse son apparition. Alors qu'il le vit souriant, une bouffée de chaleur se répandit dans son ventre et il ne chercha pas à contraindre le reflet de son expression sur ses propres lèvres. Celui-ci s'évanouit pourtant très vite. La vue de la jeune femme qui suivait son aîné le paralysa dans l'aigreur. C'était une pulpeuse blondinette aux yeux bleus, avec une silhouette agréable mise en valeur par des vêtements à la mode, et elle touchait Derek comme s'il était son ami depuis toujours, posant ses doigts manucurés sur son épaule, riant comme une bécasse dès qu'il disait quelque chose. Une boule de contrariété se forma dans les entrailles de l'adolescent et il dut prendre sur lui pour ne rien laisser paraître.

― Kate, je te présente Stiles, dit Derek qui se montrait naturel et enjoué.

― Oh, il est à croquer, on dirait qu'il s'est fait beau pour me recevoir, lâcha la blondasse alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'adolescent. Elle lui fit la bise et Stiles se força à contenir sa répulsion, se tendant malgré lui. Elle puait le parfum trop cher et le maquillage de marque.

― Kate Argent, se présenta-t-elle. Et ne sois pas surpris, mes parents sont français. Faire la bise est la coutume pour saluer les amis dans le pays des romantiques, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier avant de se retourner pour observer les lieux. Ouah, cet appart est une pure merveille, il faut être vraiment friqué pour louer un petit bijou pareil en plein centre de New York. Sans vouloir te vexer Derek, j'aurais jamais imaginé que tu vivais aussi confortablement. Les étudiants sont pauvres, la plupart du temps. Ta famille doit être putain de riche pour t'offrir ça.

― Nous ne louons pas, intervint l'homme avant d'être coupé par Stiles.

― Derek, est-ce que je peux te demander un conseil ? Aujourd'hui au lycée, il y a ce gars qui m'a déchiré mon classeur de maths… enfin, je préfère t'en parler en privé, laissa-t-il en suspens tout en constatant le doute dans le regard céruléen de son aîné. S'il te plait, j'ai besoin que tu relises ce que j'ai écrit, je voudrais prévenir ma prof et lui envoyer un message électronique dans la soirée… ça ne prendra que deux minutes. Derek acquiesça et s'excusa auprès de leur invité avant d'être trainé de force dans la chambre de son protégé.

― Qu'est — ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il sérieusement, sa voix prenant les accents du murmure.

― Méfie-toi d'elle Derek, t'as fait rentrer un serpent dans la tanière, lui dit Stiles en constatant que ses propos déclenchaient un levage de sourcil dubitatif.

― C'est encore ta jalousie qui parle ? l'interrogea l'homme, sévère.

― Non, je te jure Drek, je me suis raisonné après ton coup de fil et je me suis vraiment fait beau pour ce soir, je voulais bien présenter pour ne pas te faire honte. Mais… mais cette fille est hyper familière, elle est persuadée de son charme et que rien ne peut lui résister. Tu es sa proie mon Loup, elle veut te mettre le grappin dessus. Le moindre renseignement qu'elle pourra tirer de sa soirée chez nous sera une arme dont elle se servira pour satisfaire ses envies. Je ne la sens pas du tout, dit-il sur un ton comploteur.

― Ça fait deux minutes qu'elle est ici et tu es capable de voir tout ça en elle ? questionna Derek, sceptique. Ne la juge pas si vite s'il te plait, elle est sympa, pour de vrai, lui dit-il avec douceur.

― Mon sixième sens s'est réveillé dès qu'elle a franchi le seuil de la porte. Tout mon corps me crie d'être loin d'elle, c'est la première fois que je ressens ça et ce n'est pas de la jalousie, je te le promets. Je te dis que cette fille est dangereuse, c'est une hypocrite de premier ordre et je suis certain qu'elle ment comme une arracheuse de dents. Tu lui paraissais déjà intéressant par ta plastique et ton air mystérieux. Maintenant qu'elle sait que t'es plein aux as, elle va être une vraie sangsue, prête à tout pour te foutre dans son pieu, même te faire du chantage si cela sert ses intérêts. Crois-moi, méfie-toi d'elle, c'est une arriviste, conclut Stiles qui avait débité tous ses arguments en un temps record.

Derek soupira, passa sa main sur son front et observa l'adolescent. Stiles paraissait vraiment soucieux et dans la semi-obscurité de la petite pièce, ses yeux étaient brillants de sincérité. Derek lui sourit gauchement et le prit soudainement dans ses bras, incapable de retenir son élan d'affection. Leur proximité physique les soulagea immédiatement et ils se détendirent ensemble. Le jeune expira son bienêtre reconquis et l'adulte lui baisa le front. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et se contemplèrent une nouvelle fois dans l'ombre ambiante.

― Je vais être prudent dans ce que je vais partager avec elle, mais soi gentil d'accord ? Pas de piques déguisés, commanda l'homme.

― Pas de piques, c'est promis, soupira Stiles.

― Alors comme ça, tu trouves que j'ai un air mystérieux ? le taquina finalement Derek, tandis que Stiles le poussait affectueusement.

― Tant que je n'aurais pas eu ton goût dans ma bouche, tu resteras mystérieux, susurra l'adolescent avant d'ouvrir la porte et s'extirper de la pénombre.

Quand ils revinrent dans la pièce de vie, ils constatèrent que Kate avait posé ses affaires sur une chaise et avait pris ses aises pour se délasser dans le canapé. Stiles et Derek eurent un échange de regards équivoque et le cadet leva les épaules pour mieux s'empresser de regrouper ses affaires d'école qu'il avait laissée trainé sur la table. L'étudiant vint à la rencontre de sa camarade de promotion, se tendant dans l'appréhension. Kate fit les yeux doux à Derek et lui sourit, un brin de coquinerie ostentatoire dans le plissement de son petit nez.

― J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à l'appel de ce fabuleux canapé d'angle revêtu d'un velours si doux, dit-elle avant d'entonner un rire mélodieux. Enfin, continua-t-elle en se relevant gracieusement, je trouve super que tu prennes soin de ton petit frère comme ça, vous paraissez tellement proches et confiants l'un envers l'autre. Et que dire de cet appart où vous vivez, je suis jalouse, avoua-t-elle, prise au dépourvu devant le manque évident de réactions de son interlocuteur.

― Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Stiles n'est pas mon petit frère, répondit platement Derek.

― Décidément, je suis une véritable gourde, excuse-moi. Oui, je me souviens que tu m'as parlé du stupide accident qui a fait passer l'arme à gauche à ta sœur, de tout l'ennuyeux tralala qui en a résulté, et cetera, et cetera, intervint Kate, évoquant cette anecdote comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. C'est vraiment triste toute cette histoire, on peut dire que vous avez joué de malchance tous les deux, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Derek la fusillait du regard.

Un silence gêné s'en suivit et l'homme se détourna de son invitée pour se diriger vers son protégé qui bouillait d'une rage mal camouflée. Figé devant son sac posé sur la table, le jeune avait tant pâli, qu'il paraissait être sur le point de s'effondrer. Derek se rendait compte que tout ce que lui avait dit Stiles quelques instants plus tôt était fondé et cela ne le réjouit guère. Pourquoi était-il plus aveugle qu'un adolescent de quinze ans ? Comment se pouvait-il que son jeune amoureux ait vu plus de choses sur cette fille en si peu de temps, que lui en toute une année à la côtoyer dans le cours d'histoire amérindienne qu'ils partageaient ? Était-il à ce point naïf ?

― Ça va aller Stiles, Kate ne voulait pas dire ça comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers elle pour lui destiner toute l'austérité que son regard perçant pouvait exprimer.

― Oh, je ne pensais pas que c'était encore si douloureux pour vous, pardonne-moi Stiles, dit-elle avec une affectation qui puait la comédie à mille mètres.

― Je veux qu'elle s'en aille, murmura le plus jeune quand Derek pressa son épaule pour tenter de le calmer. Je veux qu'elle parte, maintenant ! fulmina-t-il sur un ton qui prenait les allures d'une future crise de larmes, tandis qu'il fixait Kate avec des iris devenus meurtriers.

― Je me suis excusée, dit Kate qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Pourtant, quelque chose dans son attitude laissait suspecter qu'elle aurait voulu fermer le clapet du gamin à l'aide d'une bonne gifle bien placée.

― Reprends tes affaires Kate, je vais faire notre exposé tout seul, intervint Derek qui se montra aussi froid qu'un iceberg. On se revoit en cours, ajouta-t-il avant de se retourner vers Stiles pour tenter de le raisonner. Celui-ci ne quittait pas l'intruse du regard, lui dévoilant une colère qui aurait fait frémir n'importe qui de censé.

― Oh hé, c'est bon hein, j'ai rien fait de grave, c'est pas de ma faute si tu vis avec un adolescent perturbé, dit-elle en reprenant son gilet et son sac tendance.

― Pars, et arrête d'en rajouter. Ce n'est pas Stiles qui est anormalement perturbé, c'est toi. Tu parles de ma sœur, de la femme qui a pris soin de nous, comme si c'était une peccadille qu'elle ne soit plus ici, comme une mauvaise blague. On n'évoque pas les morts avec autant de désinvolture, on respecte le fait qu'ils ont été importants pour les vivants, cracha Derek qui se glaçait de seconde en seconde, devenant plus menaçant que jamais.

― C'est bon, je me casse ! cria-t-elle, inconsciente d'entretenir le feu qui se distillait dans les veines de l'homme et de l'adolescent. Elle claqua la porte d'entrée et ils attendirent de l'entendre dévaler les escaliers pour s'autoriser une embrassade plus franche.

― Je la hais, vraiment, je… je ne veux plus jamais la voir Drek, plus jamais, murmura un Stiles devenu fébrile, visiblement blessé, tandis qu'il prenait son réconfort en inspirant la fragrance musquée qui planait derrière l'oreille de son amoureux.

― Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi Stiles, je vais me fier davantage à tes intuitions. Comment j'ai pu être aussi con et la faire venir ici, s'en voulut Derek qui raffermit sa prise autour du corps frêle de son protégé.

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de répondre quelque chose, une odeur de brûlé envahit bientôt l'atmosphère de la grande pièce et quand ils s'en rendirent compte, l'adolescent courut jusque dans la cuisine pour émettre un cri de déception. Les lasagnes étaient carbonisées et une épaisse fumée grise s'échappait des interstices de la porte du four. Il ragea littéralement et traita Kate de tous les noms d'oiseau qu'il connaissait. Prenant ses précautions, il sortit le plat noirci de l'antre brûlant qui le contenait et le jeta négligemment dans l'évier pendant que son comparse ouvrait toutes les fenêtres.

― Non, non, non, cette salope a vraiment tout gâché ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à commander des putains de pizzas, alors que j'avais cuisiné avec amour, ragea-t-il devant un Derek qui ne pouvait empêcher sa lèvre supérieure de dessiner un sourire attendri sur son visage.

― T'es trop mignon quand t'es en colère mon bébé renard, dit-il, un amusement à peine voilé dans la voix. Stiles releva la tête et se calma instantanément à la vue du beau gars qui lui souriait.

― C'était pour toi Drek, je voulais te faire plaisir, te montrer que je pouvais prendre soin de toi aussi. C'était parti pour être un chef-d'œuvre culinaire, je te jure et maintenant… tout est foutu, lâcha l'adolescent qui faisait preuve d'un regret craquant.

― Viens là, l'enjoignit l'étudiant en ouvrant ses bras musclés pour l'inviter à se pelotonner contre lui. Le lycéen ne se fit pas prier deux fois et courut presque pour le rejoindre.

― Laura se serait moqué de nous à gorge déployée, et on lui en aurait voulu, dit Derek, une doucereuse nostalgie dans sa manière d'évoquer.

Il se recula un peu, soudain sérieux. Il prit alors le visage de Stiles entre ses mains et observa son regard dans lequel chatoyaient tant d'émotions vibrantes. L'instant se figea dans un espoir qui fit flageoler les jambes du plus jeune. Il se raccrocha d'instinct aux épaules de Derek qui le fixait avec une telle intensité qu'il avait l'impression qu'il sondait son âme. Puis, l'homme ferma les yeux et cola son front au sien, s'autorisa quelques respirations saccadées avant de se servir du bout de son nez pour frôler celui du plus jeune. Et, alors que Stiles se perdait dans les ressentis qui bouleversaient sa peau de frissons, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, se joignirent sensiblement, s'écrasant tout en douceur les unes contre les autres. L'électricité qui naquit de ce contact se propagea instantanément dans leurs corps assoiffés d'amour, pour se transformer en plaisir dévorant.

L'adolescent avait l'impression d'avoir quitté la terre et il entrouvrit la bouche sans même s'en rendre compte. Derek laissa sa langue envahir cet espace tendre et humide qui ne demandait qu'à être conquis et un agréable jeu d'effleurements s'entama là, dans l'inédit qui s'imprègne des découvertes amoureuses. C'était tellement bon de taire tout le reste pour ne vivre que cette délicatesse qui les amenait à se chercher, à mêler leurs salives, à se laisser envahir par ce chaos d'impressions vibrantes et émouvantes. Leurs langues se lovaient entre-elles, à tour de rôle, et plus rien d'autre ne comptait, plus rien n'avait d'importance hormis toutes ses sensations brulantes qui irradiaient leurs êtres pour les piéger dans le désir de prolonger le contact.

Ils se séparèrent à regret pour reprendre leurs souffles et apaiser leurs palpitants instables. Stiles pleura sa joie sans s'en apercevoir, se laissant porter par toute l'émotivité que cet attouchement avait fait naître en lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata les prunelles amoureuses qui s'ancrèrent dans les siennes pour accélérer la frénésie qui s'était emparée de son cœur. Derek baisa ses joues, récolta ses larmes comme s'il buvait à la source d'un paradis oublié. Il avait l'impression que son être allait imploser sous la pression de ce bonheur trop intense pour son corps si menu.

― Pourquoi ? bafouilla Stiles sans cesser de fixer Derek qui paraissait autant perdu que lui.

― Parce que je n'en pouvais plus d'espérer que tu le fasses, répondit l'homme, essoufflé par la course de son sang. Parce que tu es sublime et que chaque seconde passée en ta compagnie est un cadeau du ciel. Merci d'être toi, finit-il par dire en fermant les yeux.

― Je t'ai quand même bavé partout dessus, rit Stiles en rougissant de sa bêtise. Derek ricana et laissa ses doigts fureter dans sa barbe pour constater qu'elle était effectivement tout humide. Il s'essuya négligemment avec sa main.

― On va apprendre tous les deux, mais en attendant, il faut quand même manger et faire nos devoirs. Je me souviens que tu avais promis de contenter l'estomac du Grand Méchant Loup, et je peux affirmer qu'il risque de devenir ronchon s'il n'a rien à se mettre dans le cornet, plaisanta-t-il.

― On peut s'emballer encore une fois avant ? demanda Stiles, ses yeux pétillants d'anticipation.

* * *

 ** _RAR:_**

 ** _Lucie :_** _Merci pour ton appréciation qui me va droit au cœur. J'espère toujours faire mieux, mais je ne sais pas encore comment m'y prendre alors je tente des choses. J'espère que tu ne sera pas déçue par ce nouveau passage._

 ** _Alexiadelmas :_** _Oh, c'est vraiment gentil comme petit mot, bisous et merci. Voilà une suite non prévue qui je le souhaite, continuera de te plaire. Biz_

 _ **Julie-deoliveira :** Ta review me touche. Merci d'avoir pris de ton temps pour m'écrire et me faire savoir ce que tu en pensais. J'espère que la suite ne te déplaira pas de trop. Amicalement DB0_


	3. Une boussole pour un cœur perdu

**Salut les amis,**

 **Décidément, ce n'était pas prévu que cette histoire soit autant inspirante. Voici ce que j'ai pensé cette nuit et ai écrit ce matin au levé. Peut-être bonne lecture !**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **DZ0**

PS : Si ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir ! Réponse au RAR en bas !

* * *

 **Une boussole pour un cœur perdu**

Quand Stiles s'était donné le courage de demander à Derek si Scott pouvait venir à la maison pendant les vacances d'été, l'homme s'était en premier lieu demandé qui était ce fameux Scott que son petit ami voulait inviter chez eux. Il avait fallu que le surdoué redouble d'évocations pour qu'enfin, l'étudiant de vingt et un ans se souvienne qu'il s'agissait d'un camarade de leur ancienne vie à Beacon Hills. Derek ignorait que Stiles avait gardé le contact avec ce garçon. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris d'apprendre qu'il le considérait encore aujourd'hui et malgré toutes ses années d'absence, comme son meilleur ami. Les outils modernes leur avaient permis d'entretenir le contact et même si Stiles en parlait peu, Derek se rendit compte que Scott faisait partie du quotidien de son bébé renard.

Ne sachant pas pour quelles absurdes raisons il aurait dit non, l'aîné du couple avait accepté à condition qu'il ne vienne pas plus d'une semaine. Les choses s'étaient néanmoins un peu compliqués, parce que de son côté, la mère de Scott était réticente à l'idée pas que son fils traverse tous les États-Unis seul et surtout, elle n'avait pas les moyens de lui payer ce voyage dont le prix était tout bonnement exorbitant. Dans tous les cas, la venue de Scott McCall à New York semblait plus que compromise et cela rendait Stiles vraiment morose. Il s'était fait une telle joie à l'idée de revoir cet ami avec lequel il avait noué des liens qui avaient résisté à des milliers de kilomètres de distance et des années de séparation, que l'impossibilité d'une réunion le minait.

De guerre lasse, le dernier des Hales avait appelé la mère célibataire et si Mélissa McCall avait eu des difficultés à approuver, elle avait fini par céder au fait que ce serait Derek qui paierait le voyage pour elle et son fils. Il avait dû redoubler d'arguments et de persuasion pour que l'infirmière capitule, mais il était parvenu à ses fins en lui disant qu'il avait largement les moyens de les inviter et surtout, que cela ferait du bien à Stiles qui n'avait pas d'autres amis que son fils. Touchée par les propos du jeune adulte, la femme n'avait plus eu la possibilité de refuser.

C'est ainsi qu'au début du mois de juillet, le quotidien des amoureux secrets fut bouleversé par la venue de leurs deux invités. À l'aéroport, les retrouvailles des adolescents avaient été très émouvantes et Mélissa s'était cramponnée au bras de Derek tandis qu'elle observait les garçons se sauter dessus, se prendre dans les bras, se faire une fête inimaginable et rire comme jamais. Les yeux humides, elle s'était retournée vers le tuteur de Stiles et avait dit « merci » sans qu'un son ne puisse sortir de sa gorge nouée d'émotions.

Puis, ils étaient retournés à l'appartement pour décharger les valises et manger un morceau. Il avait été décidé que la femme et son fils dormiraient dans la chambre de Derek dans laquelle un lit d'appoint avait été installé, tandis que les hôtes crècheraient ensemble dans la chambre de Stiles. Les deux jeunes étaient survoltés et l'alchimie naturelle qui existait entre eux réchauffait les adultes qui demeuraient spectateurs de leur belle complicité. Tout se passait comme dans un rêve et Derek avait le cœur gonflé d'espoir. Cela faisait si longtemps que son bébé renard ne s'était pas montré si joyeux que le seul fait de le voir ainsi suffisait à le rendre heureux en retour.

Les premiers jours furent éreintants. La frénésie de la mégalopole et toutes les activités qu'elle proposait avaient accaparé tout leur temps. Des visites de lieux, de musées, aux cinémas et autres restaurants exotiques, ils n'en finissaient pas de sillonner les vastes boulevards de long en large pour complaire au besoin de découverte de leurs convives. Alors que les deux orphelins n'avaient pas changé de ville pour les vacances, il leur était étrange de faire autant de choses, de n'avoir plus un seul moment de répit, d'être aspiré dans cette spirale qui leur faisait voir New York par l'intermédiaire des yeux avides de Scott et Mélissa.

En milieu de semaine, il fut décidé qu'ils ne feraient rien d'autre que de rester à l'appartement pour la soirée, et Derek fut content de constater que Mélissa paraissait autant soulagée que lui à cette idée. Ils mangèrent à domicile, dans une atmosphère familiale et décontractée. Le jeune adulte sembla se détendre, enfin. Quand les adolescents partirent dans la chambre de Stiles pour jouer sur l'ordinateur, Derek soupira son contentement de retrouver un peu de calme. Mélissa se moqua gentiment de lui et ils firent la vaisselle ensemble avant de s'installer dans le canapé, un verre de vin à la main.

― Et les amours ? demanda Mélissa, curieuse. Un beau jeune homme comme toi doit-être un vrai bourreau des cœurs, ajouta-t-elle avec malice. Derek reposa son verre à pied sur la table basse et tout en avalant sa gorgée de Bordeaux, il secoua la tête négativement. La femme fut indubitablement troublée par cette révélation.

― Comment ça, tu ne sors avec personne ? demanda-t-elle surprise, tout en repliant ses genoux sur le divan. Je peux t'assurer que si j'avais vingt ans de moins et que j'étudiais dans la même université, je ferais tout pour avoir un rencard avec toi, dit-elle tandis qu'un tendre sourire étirait sa lippe. L'étudiant s'essuya la bouche avant de bafouiller :

― C'est Stiles.

À ces mots, Mélissa se perturba davantage et finit par se séparer de son verre pour poser une main compassionnelle sur l'avant-bras de Derek. Celui-ci la contempla quelques instants, ses yeux d'émeraude s'embuant sans qu'il ne puisse retenir l'expression mélancolique qui investit dès lors tout son visage. La femme replaça ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et caressa la joue velue de l'étudiant. Elle était manifestement déconcertée par le comportement étrange de son jeune hôte qui s'était tendu dans l'inconfort.

― Ce n'est pas parce que tu as des responsabilités que tu dois t'empêcher de vivre ta jeunesse Derek. Je… je sais bien que Stiles et toi êtes passés par d'effroyables tragédies. J'étais de service aux urgences le soir de la fusillade, et quand j'ai appris pour ta sœur, j'en ai été bouleversée pour vous. Enfin bref, dit-elle en secouant la tête pour éviter de sombrer dans l'émotion tenaillante que ces évocations éveillaient en elle. Tout ça pour te dire que… que tu dois profiter de la vie tant que tu le peux, faire des expériences, des erreurs de jeunesse. Tu as vécu assez de malheurs pour t'interdire d'être heureux. Avoir un jeune de quinze ans sous ta coupelle ne signifie pas qu'il te faut te dédier à lui sans plus penser à ton propre bienêtre. Et je sais de quoi je parle, rit-elle pour tenter de dissiper la soudaine morosité de l'atmosphère. Je suis sûr que Stiles voudrait que tu prennes du temps pour toi, argumenta-t-elle comme le ferait une mère se rendant compte que son fils était bien trop sérieux pour son âge.

― Ce n'est pas ça Mélissa, je… je ne m'empêche pas de vivre, répondit Derek, hésitant et mal à l'aise. Il soupira et reprit une inspiration avant de regarder fixement la quinquagénaire, puis il se lança :

― Je suis amoureux de Stiles, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux pour ne pas constater la surprise figer le minois de la femme qui lui faisait face. Je ne veux personne d'autre, ajouta-t-il alors que ces mains se mettaient à trembler.

Les grands yeux noirs de Mélissa s'écarquillèrent et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes, pour trouver en elle la force de sortir de cet état de choc que la révélation de Derek imprimait dans son corps et son esprit. Elle déplia ses jambes et se saisit de son verre de vin qu'elle finit d'une traite avant d'expirer sa confusion. Derek commença à se sentir vraiment mal et son instinct lui cria de partir, de s'enfuir loin de la femme, mais il était tétanisé par la peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire de cette information. Elle se retourna de nouveau vers lui et l'observa s'enfermer dans l'effroi que sa propre audace avait suscité.

― Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? demanda doucement Mélissa. Tu aurais pu me mentir, me raconter ce que je voulais entendre et… je ne sais pas, nous éviter tout cet embarras. Pourquoi tu me confies la vérité Derek ? finit-elle par le questionner, les larmes aux coins des yeux.

― Parce que je n'ai personne à qui en parler à part Stiles lui-même, répondit faiblement Derek. Parce que même si j'ai honte de le dire à haute voix, j'ai besoin de savoir si je suis complètement détraqué de focaliser tout mon amour sur lui. Parce que vous êtes ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une figure parentale pour moi, ici et maintenant et que je ne peux plus garder ça enfermé en moi, avoua Derek, la voix pleine de trémolos tandis que de tristes soubresauts secouaient son corps.

Mélissa se bouleversa de voir les larmes s'écouler dans la barbe de l'étudiant. Elle resta quelques instants interdite, à ne pas savoir quoi dire, perdue devant la sincérité du jeune qui lui dévoilait ses sentiments torturés. Elle se saisit de la bouteille de vin rouge et se servit un nouveau verre pour se donner de la contenance et réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait exprimer pour apaiser la situation. Elle but une gorgée et décida à ce moment qu'elle ne devait pas se faire juge, qu'elle devait jouer sérieusement le rôle que Derek attendait d'elle.

― Stiles est au courant ? demanda-t-elle précautionneusement et elle vit Derek acquiescer. Oui bien sûr qu'il est au courant et j'imagine que c'est réciproque en plus. Combien de fois j'ai entendu Scott se plaindre que Stiles n'avait qu'un nom en bouche dès qu'il revenait du week-end au chalet, rit-elle avec ce qui ressemblait à du désabusement. « Stiles ne fait que parler de Derek, on dirait qu'il est amoureux de lui », ajouta-t-elle dans une imitation enfantine de son fils. Bien évidemment qu'il a toujours été entiché de toi. Elle reprit une gorgée de vin et osa fixer le jeune homme sans sourciller ou être tentée de détourner le regard.

― Je ne vais pas te mentir et te dire que si j'apprenais que Scott était en amour pour un homme bien plus âgé je sauterais de joie, ou même que je l'approuverais. En fait, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais. Mais… quand j'avais leur âge, je flashais sur les garçons du tien et… et je n'ai pas oublié ce que ça fait d'avoir quinze ans, dit-elle tout en s'autorisant un sourire contrit. J'imagine qu'il ne s'est encore rien passé entre vous, continua-t-elle dans une tactique évidente d'avoir la réponse à une question qu'elle n'osait pas directement formuler. Derek hocha de la tête négativement tout en s'essuyant les joues.

― On dort ensemble, depuis quelques mois on s'embrasse, mais ça n'a jamais été plus loin, avoua-t-il avant de se pencher pour se saisir de son verre à moitié plein. Je sais bien que ça frustre énormément Stiles, mais j'ai tellement peur de le perdre… si jamais ça venait à se concrétiser et que, par je ne sais quel sombre coup du hasard les autorités l'apprenaient… ce serait dramatique et je ne pense pas que nous pourrions nous en remettre, finit-il par dire, soucieux et assombrit par ses propres pensées. Mélissa eut un sourire sincère et posa une main chaleureuse sur la cuisse de son interlocuteur.

― Ah Derek, si tous les garçons étaient aussi prévenants et investis que toi, les filles comme moi n'auraient pas connues des premières fois aussi désastreuses. J'ai eu ma première expérience à quinze ans, il s'appelait Henry Finshbird et avait quatre ans de plus que moi, un vrai canon, mais un véritable connard si tu veux mon avis actuel. Pourtant, j'étais persuadée d'être amoureuse de lui à l'époque. En fait, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose et stupidement, j'ai cru que si je lui cédais, nous resterions ensemble. Je ne te fais pas un tableau, mais ce fut un fabuleux fiasco, en tout cas pour moi. Je suis presque jalouse de ce que tu vas offrir à Stiles en comparaison, avoua-t-elle un peu gênée de se confier en retour et de laisser sous-entendre qu'elle admettait à demi-mot la relation illégale entre le tuteur et sa pupille.

Derek se détendit subitement et il réussit même à sourire en retour à cette femme qui se montrait ouverte d'esprit et compréhensive. Alors qu'il finissait son verre, il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de suivre sa petite voix intérieure en ne lui mentant pas. Il savait qu'il s'était adressé à la bonne personne et son cœur se chahuta à la pensée que sa relation avec Stiles n'était pas aussi inadmissible qu'il l'avait envisagé dans les moments où le doute fondait sur lui.

― Est-ce que vous pensez que… que ça peut continuer entre lui et moi ? demanda Derek dont les prunelles s'éclairaient d'espoir. La femme s'embarrassa et elle se gratta le sommet du crâne avant de répondre par une série de questions.

― Est-ce que vous êtes bien l'un avec l'autre ? Est-ce que ce que vous partagez vous rend sincèrement heureux ? Est-ce que cela vous permet d'aller de l'avant et vous fait entrevoir votre avenir comme quelque chose de beau ? l'interrogea-t-elle tout en constatant les réactions positives qui se relayaient dans les expressions faciales du jeune homme. Si tu peux répondre « oui » à chacun de ses points, tu es plus chanceux que la moitié des couples qui se forment dans ce bas monde. Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire si cela doit continuer ou s'interrompre Derek, il faut juste que vous soyez prudents et discrets, que vous continuiez à vous respecter, c'est le plus important, je crois. Il reste pas mal de temps avant que Stiles soit majeur et ne soit plus considéré comme ta pupille, ne gâchez pas votre chance de vivre ensemble, c'est la seule chose que je peux te conseiller et crois-moi, en tant que mère, ça me coûte, admit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Derek acquiesça et Mélissa se retrouva à triturer ses doigts avant de s'enfoncer dans la confortable assise du canapé.

― Quand as-tu su que tu étais en amour pour ce jeune turbulent ? demanda-t-elle comme si leur différence d'âge s'était soudainement réduite et qu'elle parlait à un ami. Peut-être que le vin commençait à distiller l'ivresse en elle, toujours fut-il que cela permit à Derek de se détendre davantage.

― Il avait cinq ans, confia le jeune homme dont les clairs iris se voilèrent de nostalgie. Quand nos familles se voyaient, il m'énervait parce qu'il me suivait partout, je ne pouvais rien faire sans qu'il ne soit dans mes pattes et il fallait que je le surveille en permanence. C'était vraiment agaçant, je me sentais piégé avec lui. Et puis, il y a eu ce jour où je l'ai poussé parce qu'il m'énervait. Il est tombé, s'est fait mal et s'est mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Nous étions loin des adultes et j'ai culpabilisé comme jamais. J'ai vraiment eu peur et j'y ai mis du mien pour parvenir à le réconforter de ce que je lui avais fait subir. C'est là qu'il m'a regardé avec des yeux si tendres et avec sa petite voix fluette il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. C'est con, mais pour le gamin de onze ans que j'étais, c'était comme s'il m'avait offert la lune, comme si j'étais soudainement devenu la personne la plus importante du monde. C'est à ce moment que j'ai su, j'ai su que je ne pourrais plus jamais rien lui refuser, raconta Derek qui se troubla d'être aussi sincère devant Mélissa. Comme ça faisait du bien de pouvoir dire tout ça à quelqu'un, comme c'était libérateur. La femme eut un rire tendre et leva les yeux vers le plafond, imaginant la scène sans difficulté.

― À quatorze ans, je suis devenu son baby-sitter et dès que les parents de Stiles s'octroyaient une soirée, j'étais sollicité parce que leur garnement ne voulait personne d'autre pour veiller sur lui. J'ai toujours refusé d'être payé pour passer du temps avec lui. En fait, je ne sais pas qui de lui ou de moi s'amusait le plus, toujours est-il qu'après ma famille, il était la personne la plus précieuse que je connaissais. J'ai toujours été introverti, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis et même si nous avions six ans d'écart, Stiles était mon seul copain. Quand, à mes seize ans, ce fou furieux a fusillé tous les gens dans le restaurant où nos parents s'étaient réunis pour fêter la Saint Valentin, Stiles dormait dans ma chambre au manoir. Le lendemain matin, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si je n'avais pas eu la responsabilité de le calmer alors qu'on nous annonçait que nos parents étaient… que nos parents étaient morts.

Un silence pesant se fit dans le salon et Derek prit sur lui pour ne pas laisser l'émotion l'envahir de nouveau. Il se contint avec brio et la présence de Mélissa l'y aida pour beaucoup. En dépit de son empathie, la femme resta tranquille, observant l'étudiant sans essayer d'intervenir ou de rajouter quelque chose. Elle attendit simplement qu'il continue parce qu'elle avait l'intuition qu'il n'avait pas fini son récit, une histoire qu'il n'avait racontée à personne avant, en tout cas, pas en ces termes. Malgré tout ce qu'elle ressentait, elle demeura imperturbable, ouverte et bienveillante. Derek renifla et reprit la parole dans la foulée, s'octroyant un nouveau verre de vin.

― Nous sommes venus vivre à New York avec Laura, parce que mes parents étaient les parrains de Stiles, que notre famille avait été désignée pour s'occuper de lui si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose. Stiles et moi sommes devenus inséparables, on dormait ensemble toutes les nuits, on ne pouvait pas se quitter, c'était… c'était comme si le monde s'était subitement réduit à la présence de Laura pour gérer le quotidien et notre seule relation, fusionnelle. Ça n'a plus jamais changé et c'est même devenu plus intense quand ma sœur nous a quittés à son tour. On s'est replié dans ce qu'on partageait, on a survécu grâce à notre lien si puissant. Je… je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si jamais… si jamais je devais le perdre. Il est mon unique repère, ma boussole dans les ombres du passé et la lumière de l'avenir. Je… je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, ce serait impossible, ça me détruirait littéralement, lâcha le jeune homme avec une intensité qui fit pleurer Mélissa.

― Oh, Derek, c'est terrible et magnifique à la fois, lâcha-t-elle dans un irrépressible sanglot. Comment veux-tu que je sois contre ce que vous partagez, renchérit-elle en essuyant ses joues. Aimez-vous, préservez-vous l'un l'autre mes enfants, mais ne vous interdisez pas d'être heureux, dit-elle avec un ébranlement communicatif.

Elle prit Derek dans ses bras et ils pleurèrent ensemble, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, comme si Mélissa était une grande sœur compatissante que le destin mettait sur la route de Derek pour l'aider à comprendre sa vie et les choix qu'il faisait. Leur embrassade était tellement évidente et incongrue à la fois, que cela les fit rire en même temps qu'ils épanchaient leurs émotions. Quand les ados revinrent dans la salle pour prendre un verre de soda, ils se figèrent devant le spectacle qui s'imposa à eux.

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Scott, troublé de voir sa mère pleurer. De son côté, Stiles ne savait pas comment réagir, il était simplement pétrifié de voir Derek dans cet état.

― C'est rien les garçons, on a seulement parlé du passé, justifia Mélissa tout en se détachant de l'étudiant. Je connaissais les parents de Derek et évoquer leur souvenir avec lui nous a un peu chamboulés, je crois, dit-elle en souriant alors que ses yeux continuaient de se remplir d'eau.

― Ah, fut la seule chose que réussit à répondre Scott qui se retourna immédiatement vers son ami pour l'évaluer. Il remarqua qu'il se rassérénait doucement malgré le fait que ses yeux restaient rivés sur son tuteur à l'air si triste.

― Ne t'inquiète pas Stiles, ça va, ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler, intervint Derek.

Les jeunes se consultèrent silencieusement et décidèrent de s'assoir autour de la table basse avec leurs aînés. Ils discutèrent tous ensemble de choses plus légères et lorsque Mélissa constata les petits gestes attendrissants que partageaient Stiles et Derek, elle ne put empêcher son cœur de battre pour eux. La soirée se finit dans une ambiance cool et chaleureuse où chacun pouvait être lui sans avoir la sensation de trahir l'instant. Cette nuit-là, quand Loups des bois s'endormit, son bébé renard dans les bras, il eut l'impression que sa famille venait de s'agrandir et le sentiment qu'il éprouva alors, lui conféra une sérénité nouvelle.

* * *

 _ **RAR**_

 _ **Julie-deoliveira**_ : _Merci de m'avoir laissé de nouveau un commentaire. Cela me touche sincèrement et me rend heureux qu'une simple histoire puisse susciter de si gentilles réactions. J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire. Amicalement DZ0_

 _ **Neko-san-sei**_ : _Tes encouragements me sont très précieux. Mille mercis pour ça et pour ton avis éclairé. J'ai bien aimé écrire le chapitre deux et j'ai bien rigolé à imaginé le personnage de Kate et les réactions de Stiles. Apparemment cela s'est ressentit dans l'écrit. Enfin, j'espère que la suite ne sera pas source de déception pour toi. Bisous  
_


	4. Peau lisse et soie verte

**Coucou les amis,**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires inspirant et les mises en fav. Je suis content que cette histoire plaisent à certains, et après une semaine de vacances, cela me donne l'envie de vous offrir un nouveau chapitre imprévu. Attention, citron dans cet écrit et il faut bien justifier la raiting lol.**

 **Je n'en fais pas plus long, bisous baveux !**

PS : RAR à la fin.

Une pensée particulière pour ma découverte du mois, **Neiko-san-sei** , qui m'a gentiment proposé de réaliser la couv de cette histoire. J'adore, merci ! Aller le lire, ça vaut le détour.

* * *

 **Peau lisse et soie verte**

― T'aime bien ? demanda Derek, qui se montra comme s'il voulait faire un défilé de mode.

Dans l'entrée, Stiles exprima sa surprise, et alors qu'il posait son sachet de commissions sur le meuble à chaussure pour retirer ses baskets, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement. Son cœur s'emballa immédiatement, et, dès qu'il eut rangé ses chausses, il prit le temps de contempler son petit ami qui attendait, incertain. L'adolescent marcha lentement vers lui, faisant exprès de ralentir son allure pour étirer l'instant du verdict. Quand il fut à quelques centimètres, il tendit la main pour caresser les joues lisses de son compagnon, sa mâchoire et son menton désormais glabres.

― T'es beau et tu… tu parais plus jeune, dit-il sans plus d'emphase. Derek recula d'un pas et pinça sa bouche dans une expression contrariée.

― Tu n'aimes pas, affirma-t-il gravement, avant de se détourner pour aller dans le salon.

―Si ! se justifia Stiles qui lui courut après. C'est juste que je me suis tellement habitué à toucher ta barbe de trois jours, j'adore son contact sur ma peau, ça me fait des frissons d'amour partout, avoua-t-il en prenant son air le plus craquant, ses cils papillonnants comme s'il s'était soudainement transformé en irrésistible petit chaton. T'es beau sans barbe, mais avec, t'es tellement sexy. Elle va me manquer, tu comprends ? Attends…, lâcha-t-il, une tonalité d'alarme dans sa voix. Il s'approcha vivement de Derek et commença à sortir sa chemise en soie verte de son jeans noir, avec un empressement des plus incompréhensibles.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda l'homme qui se laissait déshabiller sans saisir ce qui se passait.

― Je vérifie que t'as pas enlevé mes poils préférés. Je te préviens, je ne te le pardonnerais pas, l'accusa Stiles qui releva la tête pour lui destiner des ambres sévères, tandis que ses doigts habiles continuaient de défaire les boutons à l'aveugle. Oh, merci, tu as gardé ta magnifique toison de Loup des bois, soupira-t-il, soulagé. Dès qu'il eut entièrement ouvert la chemise, il passa ses mains sur le torse velu de Derek et prit un plaisir certain à sentir le contact de sa pilosité sur ses paumes. L'homme leva les yeux aux ciels, un tantinet embarrassé par l'impudeur de son amoureux.

― Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis accro à la douceur de ton pelage, à son odeur, sa brillance qui te confère une virilité dépassant tous mes fantasmes. Quand tes poils ont commencé à pousser ça m'a rendu toute chose, je te jure et j'avais pourtant que onze ans. Tu peux enlever ceux de ton visage, Derek Nathaniel Hale, c'est pas grave, mais je t'en conjure, ne te rase pas le torse, jamais, lui ordonna-t-il, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

― T'es bête, rit l'aîné, qui tenta de refermer sa chemise, mais rencontra la main de Stiles qui l'en détourna.

― Je t'aime tel que la nature t'as fait, c'est pas bête, c'est mignon. Non ?

― C'est très mignon, craqua Derek qui s'illumina d'un sourire charmeur. Je me suis rasé parce que je voulais vraiment paraître plus jeune, je… c'est… c'est un jour important, dit-il, une réserve inédite s'invitant dans toute son attitude.

― Oui ! cria Stiles d'une voix suraiguë tandis qu'il entamait une danse désarticulée avant de se lancer dans les bras de Derek pour l'enlacer tendrement et susurrer à son oreille : Joyeux Anniversaire mon ténébreux compagnon.

Derek fondit littéralement et étreignit passionnément son jeune fou d'amoureux. Il caressa son dos alors que l'adolescent cherchait sa bouche et lorsque leurs lèvres se joignirent, la magie opéra de nouveau, avec la même efficacité que toute les fois où ils s'autorisaient ce contact. Le plus âgé ne savait pas comment s'y prenait Stiles pour lui faire ressentir ce vertige de sensations, mais c'était toujours immédiat, tout son corps s'enflammait pour s'égarer dans une fébrilité des plus grisantes. Leurs langues se trouvèrent instinctivement, se mêlèrent agréablement pour s'apprivoiser dans un balai désormais familier et pourtant, sans cesse vivifié d'inédit. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes à se cajoler avant que l'adolescent ne rompe l'échange pour retourner en sautillant près de la porte d'entrée. Il se saisit du sachet qu'il avait posé un peu plus tôt et le montra à son chéri, son minois éclairé de tendresse.

― J'ai pris des croissants au beurre dans la boulangerie en bas de la rue, on va se faire un petit déjeuner de riches, dit-il en revenant avec la même gaieté.

― J'avais cru comprendre et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, on est véritablement riche, répondit Derek, un air faussement blasé plaqué sur le visage. Il fallait dire qu'il se sentait frustré, il ne souhaitait pas que leur baiser s'achève.

― Ouais, mais on ne déjeune pas des croissants français tous les matins. J'aurais pas dû dire « français », ça me rappelle l'autre pétasse de Kate et du coup, ces merveilleuses viennoiseries viennent de perdre tout leur attrait. Bref, ne parlons pas d'elle, c'est un jour de fête, palabra Stiles qui paraissait excité comme une puce. Il se calma néanmoins soudainement et revint suspicieusement vers son chéri.

― Pourquoi tu voulais paraître plus jeune mon amoureux préféré de la vie entière ? demanda-t-il en plissant son regard souriant. Derek parut s'ébranler dans l'instant et contre toute attente, il se rembrunit.

― Parce que notre différence d'âge me pèse Stiles. Parfois j'aimerais que l'on ait que deux ans d'écart, confessa-t-il tout en baissant ses beaux yeux d'émeraude en direction du plancher.

Le jeune se contraria aussitôt et partit rageusement vers la cuisine inondée par la clarté matinale, pour jeter violemment ses commissions sur le plan de travail. Penaud, Derek le suivit tout en réajustant sa chemise ouverte. Stiles l'observa et la déception dont il fit preuve devint une flèche dans le palpitant de son chéri qui détourna de nouveau le regard. Incapable de lui en vouloir ou de rester dans cet état de nervosité, l'adolescent prit cependant sur lui et se rapprocha de son bien-aimé. Il passa sa main sous son menton pour le contraindre à relever la tête et le fixer, sans se défiler.

― Encore et toujours cette histoire d'âges, on y revient constamment, soupira Stiles qui était redevenu très sérieux. Dis-toi que quand j'aurais ton âge, six ans d'écart ça paraîtra rien du tout, ajouta-t-il, certain de ce qu'il affirmait. Moi j'aime que tu sois plus vieux, que tu saches faire plus de choses que moi, que tu sois un modèle qui m'apprennes la vie. J'ai toujours aimé ça Drek, chuchota-t-il pour rassurer son aîné.

― Je sais, mais… ça met un frein à ce que je désire partager avec toi, parce que je porte la responsabilité de ce qu'on peut ou ne peut pas faire, avoua Derek qui se défit de l'emprise de Stiles pour partir vers le canapé. Il se laissa choir dedans et soupira son découragement. Préoccupé, l'adolescent se mordilla la lippe et rejoignit l'adulte pour s'assoir à ses côtés et commencer à caresser langoureusement son biceps.

― Je me pose mille questions et j'en conclus toujours que je n'ai pas le droit parce que… parce que tu es trop jeune, se livra l'homme qui fermait les yeux comme si cela serait suffisant pour contraindre ses états d'âme.

― Tu parles de sexe ? l'interrogea Stiles qui semblait désormais marcher sur des œufs.

― Entre autres, répondit Derek qui tourna furtivement la tête vers lui. Le jeune le contraignit dès lors à le regarder et se mit à sourire devant l'expression troublée que son amoureux tentait de murer dans l'invisible.

― Je vais avoir seize ans dans un peu moins de trois mois Drek, je ne pense qu'au sexe, j'ai une bite à la place du cerveau, déclara Stiles qui prenait un plaisir évident à dire ça tout haut. S'il te plait, arrête de te faire du mal en pensant que je suis trop jeune, parce que je suis assez vieux pour fantasmer, me branler trois fois par jour, désirer que la chose se fasse entre nous. On vivrait dans une tribu, je serais déjà passé à la casserole depuis deux ans. Je te désire comme un dingue. Quand on se réveille et que je sens ton érection matinale entre mes fesses, je mets des heures à me remettre de l'excitation que ça engendre dans mon corps bourré d'hormones, pour de vrai. Et si je dois être totalement sincère, j'essaie toujours de me réveiller un peu avant toi pour être certain que j'aurais la bonne position pour la sentir et me frotter tout contre, susurra-t-il, délivrant ce secret avec une effronterie qui fit rougir son interlocuteur.

― Est-ce que tu sais que ça me gêne ? l'interrogea Derek qui avait des difficultés à rester insensible aux propos de Stiles.

― Oui et ta pruderie devient de plus en plus blessante, lui confia Stiles qui tira sur sa chemise pour que son amoureux cesse de tenter de s'esquiver. Je te veux tellement Derek, j'en peu plus de ne penser qu'à ça toute la journée, de te fantasmer alors que je suis dans tes bras et que tu ne nous permets rien, ajouta-t-il sans dissimuler l'impuissance qu'il éprouvait. Je sais plus quoi faire pour te faire céder. Tu ne réponds à aucune de mes subtiles caresses, tu fais semblant de ne pas voir ma nudité quand je laisse exprès la porte de la salle de bain ouverte, t'es tellement borné que j'en suis venu à me demander si t'étais pas frigide, renchérit-il sans se démonter. Laisse-moi t'offrir mon corps pour ton anniversaire, autorise-nous à faire l'amour, laisse-toi aller. Tu vois, rien que d'en parler je bande à mort, susurra-t-il avant de prendre la main de Derek pour l'appuyer ostensiblement sur son entre jambes.

― Stiles…, expira le jeune homme qui rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux tout en reprenant le contrôle de sa paluche.

― Bébé renard veut grandir, il veut voir le loup, il souhaite perdre sa prétendue innocence, insista le jeune dévergondé.

Ce faisant, il poussa Derek dans le fond du canapé pour mieux grimper sur son corps et se retrouver à califourchon au-dessus de lui. La victime de son sensuel assaut retint son souffle et posa spontanément ses mains sur ses cuisses, incapable de le repousser. L'adolescent contempla les iris verdoyants qui l'admiraient sans recul et il se pencha alors tendrement pour baiser les lèvres de son amoureux qui était figé dans l'anticipation. Les frissons qui parcoururent les membres de Derek se répercutèrent en Stiles et ils gémirent ensemble de ce que leur proximité déclenchait en eux. Leurs sexes gonflés s'écrasaient l'un l'autre à travers leurs vêtements et un mouvement instinctif vint enrichir leur échange qui devint de plus en plus brûlant. Stiles rompit le commerce de leurs salives et se blottit contre un Derek frémissant de la tête aux pieds.

― Si tu désires paraître plus jeune mon amour, c'est pour t'autoriser le droit de t'assouvir avec moi. Alors, fais-le, je t'en supplie fais-le, je n'attends que ça, implora Stiles, murmurant ces mots au creux de l'oreille de son désiré. Je t'appartiens, je suis tien, rien qu'à toi, renchérit-il en lui mordillant affectueusement le cou. Je veux ton sexe dans mon corps, dit-il tout bas, tandis que ses mains voyageaient sur les pectoraux dévoilés de son Apollon. Je veux que tu éjacules en moi, continua-t-il sur le même ton vibrant.

Il changea légèrement de position pour emprisonner l'un des tétons de Derek entre ses lèvres sulfureuses. L'homme retint un hoquet de plaisir et fit en sorte que Stiles revienne vers son visage. Il lui vola un nouveau baiser et plaqua son bassin contre le sien jusqu'à sentir leurs sexes contrits se heurter dans l'excitation. Leurs respirations se saccadèrent de besoin, mais Stiles continua son petit jeu et se redressa légèrement pour narguer son compagnon à l'aide d'un regard aguicheur.

― Je veux tes mains partout sur ma peau, dit-il sur un ton suggestif. Je veux que tu me laisses devenir indécent, prendre ta queue dans ma bouche, sentir ton odeur partout… partout, susurra-t-il avant de se laisser langoureusement retomber sur le torse de son chéri pour mordiller voluptueusement le lobe de son oreille. Je veux apprendre à te donner du plaisir, même si j'ai peur d'être nul et que mon cœur bat à cent-mille à l'heure rien qu'à l'idée de toucher ta grosse bite, souffla-t-il, conscient d'exciter son partenaire comme jamais. Dis-moi oui, commanda Stiles qui se dévoilait plus libidineux que tout que l'homme avait pu imaginer. Derek prit son visage en coupe et lui dédia un regard dont l'ivresse faillit faire jouir son complice dans l'instant.

― Oui, lâcha rauquement l'homme. Il était à bout de résistance, il n'en pouvait plus d'être à ce point stimulé, il ne pouvait décemment plus maintenir les barrières d'une éthique si fragile face à l'intensité érotique de Stiles.

C'est ainsi que Derek prit les rênes de l'échange, faisant basculer son partenaire pour inverser leurs positions et venir mettre tous son poids d'athlète sur lui. Il lui bloqua les mains et baisa sa bouche avec une avidité qui éteignait toute réserve pour ne dévoiler qu'un désir aussi brutal que saisissant. Ils s'embrassèrent comme des fous furieux, se cherchèrent comme s'ils étaient à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient éperdument. Leurs cœurs n'étaient plus que des métronomes forcenés par la passion chaotique que Derek leur imposait sans vergogne. Stiles ne savait plus où il était, il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, il avait l'impression de s'être liquéfié pour accueillir la présence tyrannique de son amoureux sur son corps affamé de caresses.

Leurs gémissements s'accompagnaient dans une mélodie aussi folle que leurs gestuelles imprécises. Il fallait qu'ils se touchent, qu'ils se dévêtissent, qu'ils n'aient plus que de la peau à caresser, à lécher à goûter. Essoufflé, Derek se redressa légèrement pour observer son Stiles défait d'excitation. Il le força à se relever et constata que le jeune n'était que docilité et soumission consentie. Il s'abandonnait totalement à la volonté absolue qu'il lui imposait, ne lui montrait qu'une fiévreuse réceptivité. Drogué d'adrénaline, le cœur de l'homme s'emballa davantage et il prit son chéri dans ses bras, le porta tout en lui mordillant le cou. Le jeune crocheta d'instinct ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il geignait plaisamment à son oreille, s'égarait dans le délice de lui appartenir.

― Je suis en train de perdre la raison, grogna Derek, affaibli de dévotion. Allons dans la chambre, ajouta-t-il, la voix moins embrumée. Il cherchait à revenir à la réalité pour ne pas les fourvoyer dans une jouissance trop rapide, il voulait prendre son temps pour son ange, lui faire l'amour avec son âme.

― D'accord, susurra Stiles qui profita allégrement du fait de ne pas avoir à marcher pour y aller. Son homme prit soin de lui et alors qu'il le transportait, il continua de le caresser, de laisser d'évanescents baisers sur la peau de son cou afin de stimuler ses voluptueuses vocalises.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Derek le déposa obligeamment sur le lit, vint au-dessus de lui pour lui dédier un tendre sourire tandis que ses yeux pétillaient du besoin d'exprimer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait à son endroit. Il l'embrassa avec suavité, délicatesse, puis releva la tête pour contempler son complice de toujours. L'adolescent inspira fébrilement, totalement envoûté par les irrésistibles expressions que son bien-aimé lui réservait alors qu'il caressait tendrement son visage.

Derek l'admirait comme s'il avait à faire à la dernière merveille que le monde venait d'enfanter. Il avait trouvé en lui le moyen de contenir toute la passion qui consumait son cœur pour n'en dispenser que la plus précieuse des tendresses. Il cajola son amoureux, pris le temps de le dévêtir respectueusement tout en bécotant sa peau de lait constellé de grain de beauté. Il respirait profondément pour garder la maîtrise de ses vertigineuses envies qu'il calmait en déposant de doux baisers partout sur le torse glabre de son jeune compagnon. L'homme prenait un plaisir évident à retrouver cette conscience de l'instant pour la distendre dans la langueur, l'affection, la douceur subtile d'attouchements légers et frissonnants.

― Derek, geint agréablement Stiles. Je… je veux ta peau contre la mienne, je veux ton corps sur le mien, réclama-t-il tandis qu'il se laissait porter par les doucereuses intentions de l'être tant désiré.

― Laisse-moi t'enlever ton pantalon d'abord, répondit rauquement l'homme dont les mains baladeuses s'attardèrent sur l'entrejambe de son partenaire. Celui-ci acquiesça sourdement, ne se sentant plus guidé par autre chose que la volonté de Derek qui embrasait son corps.

Stiles se laissa faire, réagissant au moindre touché de son seul maître. Qu'il était beau dans sa passion, dans l'épreuve de ses douceurs, dans ces gestes fervents et toutes les retenues qu'il s'imposait pour prendre le temps de savourer l'instant. L'adolescent se laissait effeuiller et vibrait de se sentir désiré avec autant de délicatesse, quand le pulsionnel bouillait en eux dans l'excitation la plus insensée qui soit. Derek fit glisser ses jambières lentement, découvrant le sexe de l'adonis avec une envie si puissante, qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle réduisait sa vision à sa seule expression. Il tremblait d'impatience, il voulait tant découvrir son compagnon, le goûter. Et pourtant, il étirait son plaisir dans les sensuelles caresses qui guidaient ses mains sur les cuisses de ce magnifique éphèbe se vouant à lui.

Derek vit bientôt le corps de Stiles dans toute sa véracité et il se leva en jetant négligemment le dernier linge qu'il avait porté. Il le contempla comme un rêve qui se réalise et apprécia sans recul les contorsions que son aimé inventait afin d'appeler l'expression de sa virilité. Il déglutit son plaisir, assoiffé d'existence, et laissa tomber sa chemise, son pantalon, avec une efficacité merveilleuse. Le jeune n'en pouvait plus, voir Derek révéler ainsi sa si puissante masculinité détraquait en lui tout rythme cohérent. Son cœur bafouillait ce que sa peau hérissait dans le caprice des caresses qu'elle se préparait à ressentir. Il fallait que son homme vienne sur lui, qu'il écarte ses cuisses et appose sa chaleur contre la sienne. Il fallait qu'il sente le contact de son sexe sur le sien, c'était impératif, exigent, désespéré.

Et son loup ne se fit pas prier, il vint vers lui et s'échoua sur son corps au moment même où Stiles gémissait son impatience. L'adolescent l'accueillit entre ses cuisses et le contact fut électrique, assommant d'excitation. Ils se voulaient tellement qu'ils ne savaient plus quoi faire pour contrôler leurs envies. Ils n'étaient plus que baiser fougueux et sexes humides se caressant dans le chaos du reste. Ils n'étaient plus qu'une paire de jambes enserrant un fessier, des mains piégées les unes dans les autres, des peaux frémissantes se collant partout où le contact était possible. Ils n'étaient plus que salives mélangées, nez humant les effluves délivrés, mouvements bercés par la plus savoureuse des concupiscences. Ils n'étaient plus que vertiges et frissons, respirations saccadées et râles profonds, caresses olfactives et échos satisfaits se perdant dans la fièvre d'un désir ardent. Ils n'étaient plus que deux énergies qui souhaitaient se perdre l'une en l'autre, s'éprouver dans ce qu'elles possédaient de plus secret.

― Oh Derek, susurra Stiles, à bout de souffle.

Puis, il replongea sa langue dans la bouche de son amant. Leurs lèvres se soudèrent une nouvelle fois pour mieux se détacher dans la foulée et partir à la recherche de toutes ces autres succulences qu'elles pouvaient explorer. Clavicules, épaules, mâchoires, joues, tout ce qui tombait sous leurs langues était lécher, savourer et de nouveau leurs lippes insatiables qui finissaient par se trouver quelles que soient les dérives de leurs explorations. Derek mordilla le creux du cou de son désiré, fit remonter sa bouche jusqu'au lobe de son oreille tout en continuant de frotter son sexe contre celui de son partenaire.

― Mon ange, lâcha-t-il, s'égarant dans le plaisir conquérant instillé en lui par l'entremise des jambes de Stiles, qui contraignaient son corps à bouger entre ses cuisses si chaudes.

― Je… Je vais pas tenir, bafouilla le plus jeune dont les paupières mi-closes vibraient à la fréquence que l'homme imposait à leur simulation de missionnaire.

― Laisse-toi aller bébé, exigea Derek qui augmenta dès lors le rythme de ses mouvements de bassin, frottant leurs sexes plus rapidement, éperdument.

Il accula son complice contre le matelas, astreignit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et continua de hocher sur lui de tout son poids, son membre viril glissant contre celui de son minet. Stiles gémissait les faiblesses de son corps, les soubresauts de son incontrôlable plaisir, la gourmandise de son être qui s'empêtrait peu à peu dans la perte d'esprit.

― Non, oh, t'es trop bon Drek, geint Stiles qui ne pouvait plus rien retenir.

Il eut la sensation que ses muscles se tendaient de part en part pour enfin exploser contre ceux de son maître chéri. Il n'était plus qu'enthousiasme incandescent, il se consumait dans les ondes du contentement qui irradiait sa chair jusqu'à l'amener à l'extase fusionnelle. L'orgasme fut ravageur, ne laissant plus que des trépidations de jouissance et de jubilatoires onomatopées commander sa perception du monde. Stiles éjacula puissamment entre leurs deux corps entremêlés et s'échoua dans l'oreiller de Derek qui maintenait son ascendant sur son plaisir.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, plus tendrement, mais même après cela, le jeune ne se sentait pas rassasier. Il voulait sentir son mâle se perdre en lui et seul ce désir galvanisait son cœur en berne. Quand leurs langues s'abandonnèrent, Stiles tenta de se relever et son amant suivit son mouvement, l'aidant à se mettre assis dans leur lit. Le jeune récupéra tout ce qu'il put de sa semence et commença à l'étaler sur son fondement devant un Derek qui tentait de reprendre sa respiration.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix obscurcit d'ivresse.

― Ça ne se voit pas ? répondit Stiles qui continua son manège en tremblotant. Je me sers de mon sperme pour lubrifier mon petit trou, expliqua-t-il en insérant un de ses doigts en lui.

― Je ne vais pas te prendre, je… je voulais que ce soit l'inverse, s'opposa l'homme qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écarquiller ses grands yeux, pour mieux profiter de la vision indécente de Stiles qui se préparait doucement à le recevoir en lui.

― Tu t'es entraîné pour ce moment ? demanda l'éphèbe, ses prunelles se voilant de mystère.

― Non, répondit Derek qui branlait son sexe palpitant sans s'en rendre compte.

― Moi, oui. J'arrête tellement pas d'y penser, que ça fait un moment que je m'exerce pour pouvoir t'accueillir en moi, dit Stiles qui laissa son dos retomber sur le matelas et écarta les jambes pour exciter davantage son complice. Aller, viens supplia-t-il levant son bassin pour dévoiler l'humidité qu'il avait appliquée sur son orifice avide d'être comblé.

Derek vibra intégralement avant de cracher dans sa main pour lubrifier sa lourde bite. Il vint se caler entre les fesses de Stiles et tenta une première incursion qui dérapa dans la maladresse. La frustration les prit tous deux et ils calmèrent instinctivement leurs respirations pour tenter de retrouver la régularité de leurs cœurs battants à tout rompre. L'homme s'aida alors de sa main pour forcer son sexe à entrer dans le corps de son amant et quand le gland fut entièrement gobé, il se permit d'expirer sa fébrilité. Le jeune se crispa et ses mains agrippèrent instinctivement les flancs de son assaillant qui continuait de l'investir progressivement.

― Ça va ? demanda rauquement Derek qui était arrivé à la garde et s'immobilisa pour observer son tendre amoureux sont le visage exprimait des tourments qu'il ne connaissait pas.

― T'es plus large que je ne le pensais, souffla Stiles pour faire passer la douleur qui le faisait suer à grosses gouttes. T'inquiète, ça va le faire, juste le temps de m'habituer, renchérit-il en constatant la peur s'injecter dans les iris printaniers de son fantasme sur patte. Non, reste, ajouta-t-il quand il comprit que Derek allait se désengager.

Il l'emprisonna entre ses cuisses et réclama silencieusement un baiser qu'il reçut dans la foulée. Il avait tant rêvé de cet instant qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter que son tiraillement intérieur domine ses envies. Sentir la queue de son mâle en ses tréfonds était son rêve, ça ne pouvait pas être une sensation insupportable. Le simple fait d'imaginer que Derek le possédait suffit à faire refluer le désagréable pour le transformer en un plaisir qui se traduisit par des caresses d'encouragement. Et le doux bercement commença, se faisant dans des allers-retours précautionneux. Le jeune flattait le dos de son amant qui pâmait de se retrouver contraint dans son corps. Le rythme s'intensifia et Stiles omit tout pour ne se vouer qu'à son maître, qui allait et venait en lui avec une exigence de plus en plus intense tandis que ses bécots se faisaient dévoreurs.

― Oh, mon ange, je… je vais partir, murmura Derek qui n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces pulsions qui s'agriffaient à sa chair pour s'évanouir et renaître ensuite, plus fortes, plus puissantes que jamais.

― Oui viens mon amour, viens en moi, je t'appartiens, l'encouragea l'éphèbe qui n'était que suppliques. Oui, comme ça, renchérit-il alors que le rythme des hochements de Derek s'intensifia au point de faire claquer leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre.

L'homme eu un râle primal qui fit frémir Stiles de tout son long et alors qu'il s'échinait dans leurs collisions, le jeune gémit allègrement. Et vint se moment où Derek ne savait plus rien, où tout s'illumina autour de lui et où il se libéra dans ce corps fait pour contenir toute la vigueur et la démesure de son désir. La félicité s'empara de tout son être et il jouit sans fin à l'intérieur de son compagnon, s'y déversant dans un monumental retentissement d'amour. Quand il eut la sensation d'être vidé de substance, il se laissa affectueusement choir sur le corps vibrant de son jeune amant qui continua de caresser son dos, le réconforter de son retour dans la réalité ambiante.

― Je t'ai pas fait trop mal ? murmura l'homme qui avait l'impression de flotter dans l'ivresse qui venait de le foudroyer.

― Un peu, mais je trouve que c'était une première fois géniale, chuchota Stiles avec déférence. Quand je pense que j'ai ton sperme en moi, ça… je sais pas, je jouis mentalement et à répétition depuis. Et toi, t'a aimé ? ajouta-t-il alors que son mâle était encore en lui, soumis à des soubresauts de plaisir qui éternisaient leur connexion sexuelle. Derek se redressa légèrement et apposa ses épaisses mains sur les pommettes de son amoureux.

― T'es magnifique et généreux Stiles, bien sûr que j'ai adoré, souffla-t-il avec ferveur. T'es le meilleur cadeau que la vie m'ait offert, c'est mon plus bel anniversaire, murmura-t-il en se relaissant tomber sur le torse de son merveilleux complice.

― Dire que t'as failli t'en priver gros bêta, le taquina le jeune qui partait dans l'endormissement tandis qu'il se concentrait sur la présence prolongée de la bite de Derek dans son corps.

* * *

 _ **RAR :**_

 _ **Lucie**_ : Merci pour tes mots. Ils m'encouragent et me donnent envie d'écrire encore.

 _ **Julie-deolivera** _: Oh c'est trop mignon ! Pour ce qui est de la réaction de Mélissa, j'ai connu des femmes qui pourraient prendre les choses ainsi. C'est le contexte dans lequel il s'épanouit qui rend l'amour de Derek et Stiles admissible à ses yeux. Enfin, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre le sera aux tiens. Bisous!

 _ **Bayruna**_ : Je croise les doigts pour que tu continues d'apprécier cette histoire. Merci d'avoir exprimé tes impressions, ça me motive.

 _ **Neko-san-sei**_ : Et là Stiles t'as manqué hihihi ! Merci ptit pote pour tes encouragements qui me vont droit au cœur. Prend soin de toi !


	5. Dans les draps de la vérité

**Salut à vous tous qui me suivez,**

 **Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout frai. Je vous préviens, il n'est pas très guilleret, mais je le considère important pour mieux comprendre l'état d'esprit de Derek. De toute façon et je pense que vous l'avez compris, cette histoire reste un drame à la base. Attention, les sujets abordés peuvent choquer certaines sensibilités du fait de leurs caractères tabous. Je préfère prévenir parce qu'on ne sait jamais. J'ai tenté de rendre le tout acceptable même si je suis conscient que cela ne peut réellement l'être pour tous. Dans tous les cas, je tiens à préciser qu'il n'est nullement dans mon intension de créditer, seulement comprendre, d'ailleurs, le personnage de Derek n'a rien initié, il est resté droit dans ses bottes.  
**

 **Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouvel épisode dans la vie de Stiles et Derek, sur leurs présents débris. N'hésitez pas à venir partager ce que vous en avez pensé.  
**

 **Bisoux!**

PS : RAR en bas !

* * *

 **Dans les draps de la vérité**

― Dis, pourquoi tu ne me parles jamais de tes parents ? demanda inopinément Stiles qui se rapprocha du corps chaleureux de Derek, allongé à côté du sien.

La journée avait été longue, ils avaient pas mal bougé aujourd'hui et ils s'étaient couchés tôt ce soir, mais manifestement, le jeune ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Derek soupira d'être pris ainsi au dépourvu. Il ouvrit les yeux pour constater que son amant le fixait et attendait patiemment la réponse à la question qui lui avait trotté dans la tête. Il se releva légèrement pour poser sa main sous sa joue et réfléchit sérieusement à ce qu'il pouvait dire.

― Je ne sais pas. Parfois, quand je pense à eux, j'ai l'impression que je ne les connaissais pas tant que ça en définitive. Je suis passé à côté, sans savoir qui ils étaient vraiment et je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion d'apprendre leur histoire autrement que par l'intermédiaire des gens qui les ont côtoyés. Ça me fait mal et ça me rend triste, alors je préfère ne pas y penser. C'est tout, je crois, dit l'homme qui observait Stiles par intermittence tout en détournant le regard pour éviter d'être contaminé par son air grave.

L'éphèbe lui caressa la joue tendrement et se pencha vers lui pour lui baiser les lèvres avec un raffinement appréciable. Cela parut détendre l'aîné du couple et la soudaine tristesse qu'il avait ressentie à l'évocation des membres de sa famille s'estompa dans la chaleureuse montée de désir qui l'investit malgré lui. Le jeune cessa ses doux attouchements et vint se caler tout contre son homme qui leva un bras pour enserrer ses épaules tandis que les doigts fureteurs de son complice s'attardaient dans la toison qui recouvrait ses pectoraux.

― Je comprends, je ressens la même chose vis-à-vis de mes propres parents, intervint Stiles dont la voix se fit évasive. Pourtant, j'avoue que je suis un peu jaloux. Vous avez discuté des tiens avec la mère de Scott et à moi, tu ne me dis rien alors qu'ils étaient quand même ma marraine et mon parrain, ajouta-t-il, l'ombre d'un reproche enfantin dans sa voix qui avait mûri.

Derek comprit que la discussion n'allait pas durer deux minutes et dérangea son chéri pour changer de position et poser son dos contre la tête du lit. L'adolescent l'imita sans être en mesure de décrypter les pensées qui traversaient l'esprit de son bien-aimé et revint quelque peu troublé, se blottir contre son flanc musclé. L'adulte soupira une nouvelle fois et contempla l'incertitude qui s'inscrivait sur les traits juvéniles de son interlocuteur. Il sourit de façon énigmatique avant de laisser ses yeux se porter sur le mur en face de lui.

― Je n'ai pas vraiment parlé de mes parents avec Mélissa, avoua-t-il sans oser constater la réaction de son chéri qui s'était légèrement détaché. Elle vous a menti pour que Scott et toi ne vous inquiétiez pas, mais la vérité, c'est que je lui ai confessé ce que je ressentais à ton endroit, continua Derek d'une voix qui s'embrumait à mesure que les mots sortaient de sa gorge. Stiles se sépara immédiatement de son amant et s'imposa à sa vision pour lui dévoiler toute l'incrédulité qui paralysait désormais son visage noyé d'ombres.

― Je… je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait ça, intervint le jeune, complètement déboussolé.

― Parce que j'avais besoin d'en discuter avec un adulte aguerri, avec une mère ou une grande sœur. Je voulais savoir si j'étais fou de t'aimer comme je t'aime, si ce que nous partagions ne signifiait pas que nous allions nous perdre dans une passion destructrice. Je voulais être certain que je n'allais pas avoir un rôle nocif vis-à-vis de toi et t'empêcher de vivre ta jeunesse, inconsciemment, expliqua Derek qui tentait d'apaiser l'effarement de Stiles à grand renfort de cajolerie. Et puis, ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien dit à Scott, souffla l'aîné tandis que Stiles le repoussa et se recula pour se mettre assis en face de lui. La consternation émanait de son corps dénudé suivant les ondes du choc qu'il avait éprouvé aux propos de son partenaire.

― J'ai rien dit à Scott, assura-t-il avec un authentique aplomb. Mais, pourquoi tu penses toujours comme si tout était mauvais, lâcha-t-il en astreignant sa peine sous sa peau, ne lui donnant pas le droit de redessiner ses mimiques. Moi, je le sais que nous sommes bons l'un pour l'autre. Alors pourquoi tu doutes du meilleur en permanence et que tu cherches à le transformer en problèmes ? l'accusa le jeune qui ignorait les raisons pour lesquelles il réagissait aussi mal aux propos de Derek. Il fallait dire qu'apprendre que quelqu'un savait pour eux le mettait dans une angoisse qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. L'ainé se pencha vers lui, se retrouvant à genoux sur le matelas et il posa une main sur la cuisse de son amant.

― Je t'aime comme un fou Stiles… comme un fou, réellement. Ça me fait redouter le pire de te ressentir aussi intensément, parce que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi. J'ai tellement peur de te perdre ou de te faire souffrir malgré moi. De toute façon, Mélissa m'a fait comprendre que mes sentiments étaient beaux, qu'à partir du moment où je te respectais, il n'y avait pas de soucis. Elle ne m'a pas jugé. Ne me fais pas la tête bébé renard, ça nous ferait trop mal pour rien, argumenta-t-il avec une douceur qui laissait poindre une crainte étouffée. Scott et Melissa sont notre famille maintenant, en tout cas, j'espère qu'ils accepteront cet espoir et si tu veux parler de nous à ton meilleur ami, je pense qu'il ne faut pas que tu te retiennes. Ça pourrait te libérer de te confier à quelqu'un d'extérieur à nous, de pouvoir dire ce secret à une personne de confiance, renchérit-il devant un Stiles qui relevait ses ambres boudeurs vers lui et semblait réfléchir au discours de son chéri avec une humeur moins inquiète.

― J'ai dit à Scott que j'étais homo, c'est tout. Il a souri, genre il le savait depuis longtemps. Il m'a dit que c'était cool, qu'il n'avait pas de problème avec ça, mais il a pas été plus curieux sur le sujet. Y en a qui disent que quand on est amoureux on veut le crier à la Terre entière, mais moi je veux garder ça que pour nous, parce que ça nous appartient. Tu es mon plus beau secret, depuis que je suis en âge d'aimer. Peut-être qu'un jour je l'annoncerais, mais là, maintenant, non. Je veux seulement vivre notre histoire et apprendre l'existence à tes côtés. Si Scott me pose la question, je lui raconterais la vérité, mais pour l'instant, j'ai juste envie de profiter de ce qu'on partage. Dis-moi que tu sais que c'est bon, que tu ne doutes pas Drek, parce que je ne sais pas si je supporterais que tu t'engages et que tu te rétractes dans la foulée parce que tu t'inquiètes à mon sujet, demanda Stiles qui avait posé sa main sur celle de son compagnon.

Derek se rapprocha de lui, lui dédia un sourire que les ombres planantes dans la pièce voilèrent. Puis, dans un allant des plus fougueux, il kidnappa son jeune amant pour l'emprisonner dans ses bras puissants. Il lui bécota le front, les tempes, les paupières et Stiles se laissa faire, cherchant seulement à prendre une position confortable pour profiter des attentions de son homme. Ils finirent par se réinstaller contre la tête de lit, Derek enserrant Stiles sur son torse musculeux. Leurs respirations devinrent sereines, comme si leur contact seul avait le pouvoir d'atténuer tous les stress qui pouvaient survenir.

― Depuis que j'ai parlé à Mélissa, je me sens mieux. Je ne me rétracterais pas, je suis certain que tu es mon plus beau choix. Avoir perdu ma virginité avec toi était l'expérience la plus magnifique qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre Stiles. Je ne pourrais jamais renier ça, je veux que ça continue, pour toujours, susurra l'homme qui choyait son bien-aimé sans retenue. Nous sommes engagés ensemble et je ferais tout pour te contenter mon amour, ajouta-t-il, une émotion qui laissait transparaître toute sa sincérité dans sa voix.

― Moi aussi Drek, intervint l'adolescent. Je souhaite que tu sois heureux, j'ai besoin de savoir que je te fais du bien, que ce qu'on partage te comble. Quand tu pleures mon cœur s'arrête de battre, et l'autre jour… j'ai cru…, laissa-t-il en suspens pour relever sa tête et baiser chastement les lèvres de son chéri. On a assez souffert mon ténébreux compagnon, assez, souffla-t-il comme s'il expirait un mal inconsistant pour mieux le dissiper et le laisser s'évanouir dans l'air.

― Tu es mon unique bonheur Stiles, chuchota l'homme.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés, à profiter de leurs odeurs mélangées, des caresses qu'ils se confiaient telles des confidences que les mots auraient trahies. Leurs cœurs battaient de concert, suivant le rythme d'une nocturne que même Chopin n'aurait pas pu écrire, une mélodie qui leur appartenait et dont les notes étaient un soulagement d'émotion. Derek ferma les yeux, profitant de cet instant de calme qui conduisait son esprit vers des mondes oniriques. Il se laissa bercer par la suavité de son bien-aimé et cela suffisait à engendrer les plus belles images dans ses pensées. Alors qu'il allait s'endormir, la voix de Stiles le ramena subitement à la réalité.

― J'aimerais qu'avant la fin des vacances d'été, nous retournions à Beacon Hills, dit-il sans ambages, forçant Derek à s'interroger sur la raison d'une telle envie.

― Pourquoi ? demanda l'aîné du couple, la voix pâteuse et l'esprit brouillé.

― Je voudrais faire l'amour avec toi dans le manoir de ta famille, dans ta chambre d'adolescent, dit-il avec une étrange timidité de ton. Si nos parents avaient été encore en vie, c'est comme ça que ça se serait passé entre nous et je veux le vivre, expliqua le plus jeune, songeur. Je souhaite aussi retourner au chalet, pour les mêmes raisons et parce que c'est l'endroit où j'ai compris que je ne pourrais jamais tomber amoureux d'une autre personne que toi. Je n'étais peut-être qu'un mioche, mais c'est ça que je ressentais à l'époque et c'est toujours vrai aujourd'hui, sept ans plus tard. Et… et je veux aller sur la tombe de mes parents, leur rendre l'hommage que j'étais trop jeune pour pouvoir leur dédier quand ils sont morts, conclu-t-il avec une tristesse qui ne lui donnait pourtant pas envie de s'épancher. Elle était juste là, comme un regret logé dans ses entrailles, mais que le temps avait rendu supportable.

Derek rouvrit les yeux et resta interdit quelques instants, imaginant ces autres possibles que Stiles explorait alors que rien de tout cela ne lui était jamais apparu nécessaire de son côté. Il bougea pour allumer la petite lampe qui ornait sa table de chevet et se frotta le front, embarrassé de constater qu'il était bien plus terre-à-terre que son amant. Jamais il n'avait tenté de projeter ce qui aurait pu être dans d'autres circonstances. Il se contentait de s'adapter aux événements qui leur tombaient dessus et d'envisager l'avenir sur cette unique base. Stiles se plaignit de la lumière, mais se contorsionna pour pouvoir observer le trouble qu'il avait instillé dans le corps de son amant.

― D'accord, répondit confusément Derek qui paraissait être ailleurs.

Il se pencha et constata le sourire de son complice qui prenait plaisir à se laisser aller dans ses bras. Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser et se frottèrent affectueusement l'un à l'autre. Le jeune promena ses doigts dans la barbe naissante de son homme qui apprécia visiblement la caresse. À chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ainsi enlacés, le monde ne se résumait qu'à leurs deux corps s'extasiant d'un besoin essentiel de se compléter. C'était comme s'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et Derek n'imaginait pas pouvoir ressentir une telle complémentarité avec une personne qui ne soit pas Stiles.

― Tu crois que nous serions ensemble si tout ce qui nous est arrivé n'avait pas eu lieu ? Tu penses vraiment que ce qu'il y a entre nous était inéluctable ? demanda rauquement l'homme qui profitait allégrement de la tiédeur de son amant, de ses subtils effleurements.

― Oui Drek, je le pense. Depuis que j'ai huit ans je désire que tu sois mon chéri, j'aurais tout fait pour que cela arrive entre nous, quel que soit le contexte. Ça aurait peut-être mis plus de temps, parce que tu serais parti à la faculté et nous aurions certainement été séparé par nos expériences, mais j'aurais fini par venir me glisser dans ton lit lors d'une de tes visites au bercail, j'en suis sûr. Tu ignores toute l'étendue de ma propre folie d'amour mon Loup et je peux t'assurer qu'elle ne date pas d'hier, en convint Stiles avec une assurance qui se logea immédiatement dans le cœur de son amoureux, pour y faire naître une lumière triomphante.

― Quoi qu'il advienne, la seule réalité qui importe c'est toi et moi réunit, répliqua Derek avant de forcer Stiles à le regarder.

Leurs prunelles se rencontrèrent et chacun y voyait le reflet de sa propre ferveur, de cette irrépressible impression d'évidence. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement et Stiles ne retint pas ses gémissements de plaisir, flattant l'ouïe de son compagnon qui prenait un soin fabuleux à lui offrir la plus belle galoche du siècle. Ils finirent par se séparer lentement, un filet de salive reliant leurs bouches. Derek l'aspira avant qu'il ne s'échoue dans les poils de son menton et dédia un sourire coquin à son amant.

― Je sais que tu as raison Stiles, peu importe les vies que nous aurions eues, nous aurions fini par partager ce que nous avons désormais. Je… je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais… quand t'avais huit ans et que tu venais te blottir contre moi, je bandais déjà, avoua l'homme dont l'aura devint subitement fébrile, s'amenuisant dans les réminiscences d'une douleur ancienne. Le cœur de l'adolescent s'emballa de constater que le point de vue de Derek sur leur histoire était bien plus tourmenté que le sien. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de rassurer silencieusement son aimé dont le cœur faisait de mélancoliques embardées.

― J'étais extrêmement mal à l'aise de cette situation, j'avais honte comme tu ne peux pas te l'imaginer, parce… parce que tu étais petit et que j'étais persuadé d'avoir des idées de détraqué, reprit Derek dont la voix se fit murmurante. Déjà à cet âge, tu m'avais entièrement conquis. Comprend et excuse-moi mes peurs quand même… j'ai longtemps cru que j'étais anormal bébé, j'en voulais à mon corps de réagir comme ça à ta présence. Parfois, j'avais envie de te rejeter violemment parce que j'étais persuadé d'être un pervers complètement paumé, d'avoir un grave problème. Pourtant je ne suis jamais parvenu à te refuser quoi que ce soit, jamais, souffla-t-il douloureusement, comme s'il s'en voulait encore d'avoir nourrit ses dilemmes tout ce temps. Les yeux ambrés de Stiles étaient voilés d'une prise de conscience qui le rendit mutique et lui commanda toutefois de rassurer l'homme qui lui confiait ses vérités, pour la première fois. Il étreignit Derek du plus fort qu'il le put, baisa son cou tandis que son compagnon reprenait la parole.

― J'ai attendu si longtemps Stiles, j'ai cru mourir tant de fois alors que tu dormais dans mes bras et que je luttais contre moi pour rester inerte, ne rien ressentir, demeurer digne de ton admiration d'enfant, ne jamais te souiller de mes intolérables désirs, dit-il alors que des larmes traitresses coulaient sur ses joues pour s'échouer dans sa barbe. Tu verras toujours les choses différemment, mais lorsque j'avais ton âge Stiles, tu n'avais que neuf ans. Est-ce que tu t'imagines ressentir ce que tu ressens pour moi envers un gamin ? demanda l'homme dont le regard s'embua de toutes ses tristes pensées qu'il avait combattu des années durant.

― Non, je… je ne l'envisage pas, répondit Stiles, la gorgé nouée de comprendre seulement maintenant ce qu'avait traversé Derek. Pour lui, tout n'avait été que rêves naïfs et fantasmes sans fin, tandis que pour son aîné, c'était devenu une torture inextricable dans laquelle il se sentait lentement dépérir, d'année en année.

― C'est une chose terrible à éprouver. J'ai souvent souhaité éteindre ces sensations, ces sentiments qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. J'ai voulu disparaître tant de fois… mais qui se serait occupé de toi ? Je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner, te laisser seul sur cette terre, je ne pouvais pas quand bien même je me haïssais secrètement, pleura-t-il déclenchant les sanglots de Stiles par la même occasion.

― Pardonne-moi si parfois je suis comme je suis mon bébé. J'ai tant bataillé contre mes envies que je reste piégé dans ce réflexe. Ça n'a jamais été contre toi, mais je devais te préserver de ma folie, tu comprends ? Dis-moi que tu comprends mon amour, réclama Derek qui semblait sombrer dans un univers sans lumière.

― Oui, répondit faiblement Stiles qui embrassa la joue velue de son loup des bois, caressa sa peau avec une adoration qu'il désirait palpable. L'homme expira son soulagement et inspira ensuite l'odeur de son destiné.

― Je n'ai jamais pu envisager quelqu'un d'autre que toi, pourtant, j'ai essayé… pour me guérir, mais ça n'a jamais fonctionné, lâcha Derek qui vidait son sac et mettait son âme à nue comme jamais il ne se l'était permis avant. Ce n'était pas ton corps immature qui m'attirait, c'était tout ce qui te composait, ta présence vibrante, ta chaleur, ta personnalité, ton esprit magnifique et tout cet amour que tu me donnais. Seuls tes yeux me rendent vivant. Tu es mon obsession Stiles et même maintenant, alors que ton corps est formé, je me sens abusif de te désirer à ce point, admit-il en s'essuyant les yeux.

Le jeune changea de position et vint se mettre à califourchon sur lui pour être bien en face. Les mains de l'adulte se posèrent machinalement sur les hanches de son amant et ils se contemplèrent silencieusement. L'accablement qui imprégnait le visage de Derek se répercutait comme un écho dans les iris d'ambre de Stiles qui continuait d'appliquer ses réconfortantes caresses sur la peau velue de son amant. Ce qui venait d'être dit serrait le cœur de l'adolescent et paradoxalement, il avait l'impression d'être le plus chanceux des garçons. Il tenta une risette pour apaiser son homme, embourbé dans les affres de ces tourments anciens qu'il avait si longtemps claquemurés dans l'inexprimable.

― Je ne savais pas tout ça, susurra le jeune qui baisa l'une des mains de son compagnon. Je me rends compte que j'ai été très égoïste avec toi Derek, je te voulais tellement pour moi-même que je n'ai jamais pensé à ce que cela impliquait de ton côté, avoua-t-il à contrecœur alors que Derek lui réservait toute la douceur de ses orbes d'émeraudes. Je n'ai jamais tenté de me mettre à ta place, je… tu étais mon caprice, comme si tu m'appartenais et que tu devais l'accepter sans condition parce que ma joie en dépendait, renchérit-il en se rongeant la lippe. En fait, je viens de comprendre que je te faisais du chantage et je suis désolé, vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait subir ça, finit-il par dire alors qu'il baissait la tête vers le torse de son amant.

― Tu n'es responsable de rien mon amour, tu étais un enfant, tu ne savais pas, intervint l'aîné du couple avec une autorité qui signifiait que cet argument était irrévocable, indiscutable, qu'il constituait la seule vérité à laquelle Stiles devait se tenir. Pourtant, le jeune sembla se dépiter davantage.

― Et tu dis que je suis surdoué… je t'ai fait du mal Drek…

― Non ! s'exclama l'homme d'une voix sans appel. Je me suis fait du mal tout seul, se radoucit-il en contraignant une nouvelle fois son amant à le fixer. Je ne veux pas que tu croies autre chose. Dis-le Stiles, je veux te l'entendre dire, commanda l'aîné qui se montrait grave et déterminé.

― Je ne peux pas, gémit Stiles, ça fait des années que je fais tout pour que tu me veuilles, sanglota-t-il en tentant d'échapper à la poigne de son amant qui le maintenait captif. Je t'ai fait du mal, répéta l'adolescent qui sombrait dans la culpabilité à grand renfort de larmes. Derek l'obligea à poser sa tête sur son torse et l'étreignit avec une possessivité tangible.

― Tu étais un enfant, réitéra Derek. Les enfants sont innocents, surtout quand ils font des choses dont les conséquences dépassent ce qu'ils peuvent projeter à cause du manque d'expériences, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de son tendre protégé. Et puis, il ne s'est rien passé avant la semaine dernière, nous avons su empêcher que les choses ne sombrent dans d'irrémédiables situations. Alors, dis-le mon bébé renard, dis que ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est important que tu l'exprimes, pour moi. Je veux que tu avances dans la vie, pas que tu culpabilises pour ce que je me suis moi-même infligé. Dis-le Stiles, insista l'homme dont la conviction était contagieuse.

― Ce… ce n'est pas de ma faute, finit-il par lâcher d'une faible voix alors que pour mieux se détendre, il inspirait l'odeur qui émanait de la pilosité ornant les pectoraux de son chéri. Tu es si fort, tu es si bon Derek. Où as-tu été chercher tout ce cran ? Je ne sais pas si c'est possible, mais je crois que je te veux encore plus qu'avant, trembla Stiles qui ressentit dès lors une montée de désir ravageur. Prends-moi mon Loup d'amour, s'il te plait, demanda-t-il fiévreusement tandis que Derek se jetait sur sa bouche.

* * *

 _ **RAR**_ :

 _ **Bayruna**_ : Merci pour ton commentaire. J'essaie de mettre du positif dans cette histoire et j'y arrive principalement au travers des sentiments que nos deux héros nourrissent l'un pour l'autre. Je suis content que leur évolution te plaise, mais j'avoue que je l'aurais été encore plus si le lemon t'avais fait perdre la tête. J'ai encore des efforts à faire alors. Merci beaucoup pour tes gentils mots ! Biz

 _ **Julie-deolivera**_ : Oh, tu es trop choupinette ! Ça me va droit au cœur ce que tu m'écris là. Je suis super joyeux de parvenir à te toucher et transmettre dans des mots, des sensations qui te parlent. J'espère que les discussions de Stiles et Derek continueront d'avoir cet attrait à tes yeux, d'autant que le chapitre qui vient d'être posté n'est rien d'autre qu'un nouvel échange de confidences! Bien à toi jolie Julie, et à bientôt j'espère. Bisous

 _ **Neiko-san-sei**_ : Oui, moi aussi j'adore le Derek que j'écris ! D'aucun pourrait dire qu'il est OCC, mais il a eu une vie différente, où il ne porte pas les mêmes culpabilités. Dans les prochains chapitres, vous découvrirez un peu mieux son passé et la raison pour laquelle il est devenu ce gros nounours qu'on jalouse tous à Stiles. Je suis content que le citron t'ait plu, je voulais vraiment faire quelque chose de hot. Mais t'es le seul à me le dire, donc peut-être que c'est excitant pour les gars. Pour ce qui est du mot "maître", je ne sais pas, je le trouvais vachement sexy dans les pensées de Stiles. Le jeune est quand même un rebelle né que rien n'arrête et la seule personne qui est en mesure de le calmer, c'est Derek. Pour le jeune, en faire son maître, se soumettre à ses désirs, c'est hyper excitant compte tenu de son insoumission permanente pour tout le reste. Et Derek est la seule personne à qui il confierait les clefs de son destin, pour en faire le maître de sa vie, ce qu'il est déjà puisqu'il a quelque part influencé l'intégralité de ses choix. C'est cette confiance aveugle qui justifie les pensées de Stiles, mais l'inverse peut devenir vrai. Aussi, le jeune exprime dans le chapitre 4 qu'il aime que son homme lui apprenne l'existence, et maître prend un tout nouveau sens dans cette confidence. Enfin, tu l'auras deviné je ne veux pas l'enlever parce que j'aime l'idée d'avoir tellement confiance en quelqu'un, qu'on a envie de l'appeler maître quand il nous défait de pudeur lol. Je vais voir si je peux trouver une façon plus subtile de l'amener. Au fait, je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais une grande targette lol. Check ma gueule comme on dit dans les cités.


	6. Les liaisons dangereuses

**Salut les lecteurs !**

 **Voici une suite un peu bizarre dans sa narration, mais que je n'ai pas réussi à exprimer autrement. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Sachez en tout cas que rien n'était prévu, j'improvise les scènes au gré de mes caprices d'imaginaire concernant l'histoire de Stiles et Derek. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent nominativement ou de manière anonyme, cette suite de chapitre qui commence à devenir cohérente malgré elle.**

 **Bon je vous laisse, et si vous avez le temps de me laisser vos impressions, ça me ferais plaisir aussi vous savez :)**

PS : RAR en bas

* * *

Les liaisons dangereuses

Stiles s'était endormi, mais Derek avait lutté contre sa propre fatigue pour pouvoir le contempler et veiller sur ses rêves. Ils l'avaient fait, enfin. Ils étaient arrivés à Beacon Hills la veille, un retour aux sources des plus ensorcelants. Ils s'étaient retrouvés au manoir des Hale et avaient simulé une autre vie dans laquelle Stiles s'introduisait discrètement dans la chambre d'adolescent de l'homme qu'il aimait, pour lui avouer ses sentiments, le déshabiller de pudeurs. Et maintenant, après cette extase fabuleuse qu'ils avaient partagée là, l'aîné du couple s'apaisait d'entendre la respiration régulière de son amant. Le sexe avec Stiles dépassait de loin tous les fantasmes ternes qu'il avait pu nourrir avant d'en faire réellement l'expérience. Leurs collisions d'amour touchaient à l'insensé, elles étaient tellement intenses qu'il en revenait à chaque fois bouleversé, métamorphosé à l'aune de leurs paroxysmiques échanges.

Le dernier héritier de la famille Hale n'était plus le même depuis que Stiles s'était offert à lui, et cela avait été vrai chaque fois que la magie avait été amorcée. Son bébé renard s'était également transformé sous ses coups de reins, sous ses baisers et il l'aimait un peu plus à chaque fois que leurs mondes s'interpénétraient. La réalité s'était réduite à leur relation et Derek avait le sentiment que tout était possible, absolument tout. À chaque battement, son cœur se gonflait d'espoirs pour les diffuser jusqu'à son âme et l'apaiser de toutes ses noirceurs qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours. Stiles l'irradiait de lumière, lui donnait l'impression de surexister et chamboulait toutes ses croyances sur la vie, l'amour.

Comme il avait apprécié cette scène à l'aéroport, au moment où ils étaient venus acheter leurs billets d'avion pour leur retour vers le passé, le temps de quelques vacances improvisées. Le guichetier avait clairement exprimé sa désapprobation quant au fait de devoir servir deux hommes en couple. Henry, comme l'indiquait son badge, avait foudroyé le plus âgé du regard et s'était permis une mimique de dégoût à son endroit. Il ne connaissait pas encore alors, la capacité de Derek à se montrer redoutable dans ses silences glacés et lorsqu'il avait compris la menace qui pesait sur lui, le quarantenaire jugeur s'était affaissé sous le dangereux froncement de sourcils qu'il avait déclenché. Pourtant, Stiles avait estimé qu'en dépit de cette démonstration de remise au pas, Henry ne s'était pas encore montré suffisamment coopératif. Il s'était alors penché au plus près de la vitre qui le séparait de l'employé et avait parlé d'une voix si basse que son interlocuteur en avait frissonné de malaises.

― Si vous regardez encore une fois mon compagnon de cette manière, Henry, je transforme cette journée en votre nouvel enfer personnel. Croyez-moi, j'en suis parfaitement capable, avait-il affirmé avec un calme olympien, un sérieux et une assurance qui laissaient entendre qu'il pouvait détruire une vie en un claquement de doigts. Si c'est l'esclandre que vous souhaitez, continuez sur la voie de l'erreur professionnelle, je serais ravi de vous y conduire, avait-il ensuite développé, un sourire carnassier plaqué sur les lèvres. Dans le cas contraire, baissez les yeux, faites votre travail avec le minimum de politesse dont vous êtes capables et nous repartirons tranquillement de notre côté. Vous pourrez ainsi continuer votre job avec d'autres personnes, peut-être plus acceptables pour votre petit esprit d'agent étriqué, avait-il ajouté avec une précision linguistique écrasante, quoique toujours claire et flegmatique.

Le riche héritier s'était senti tellement fier à ce moment, qu'il avait acquiescé aux paroles de son amant sans se départir de sa dangereuse aura. Il avait rendu son regard si perçant que leur interlocuteur s'en était angoissé dès qu'il l'avait entraperçu. L'agent de de la compagnie aérienne avait montré une mine terrifiée, ses yeux s'exorbitant comme ceux d'un mouton face à la mort. En dépit de son âge, le dénommé Henry était devenu un caniche obéissant en un rien de temps et Stiles s'était tourné vers son amoureux avec une expression dans laquelle s'épanouissait toute son admiration qui s'était colorée d'une exigeante concupiscence. « Lorsque renards et loups s'allient, le monde vacille, rien ne peut leur résister », et le guichetier du bureau 2 de l'aéroport était l'un des premiers qui avaient fait les frais de ce nouveau mantra que le jeune homme s'était inventé dans l'avion.

Derek se sentit euphorique en revisitant ce souvenir tout frais. Son bien-aimé s'était montré si prompt à le défendre que cela l'avait surpris, ému et figé dans l'appréhension. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi, aussi dangereux qu'un homme de pouvoir pour qui les rouages du système étaient si clairs que rien n'était en mesure de l'arrêter. Il avait manipulé ses mots avec une telle efficacité, une telle maturité, qu'il en était devenu redoutable, comme si ces connaissances étaient des armes dont il userait en virtuose du combat d'esprit. Le palpitant de Derek s'emballa à cette pensée. Son amour était un être au potentiel si vaste que son âge s'effaçait derrière ses propos percutants, ses manières maîtrisées. Et il était devenu son protecteur, son pilier, sa raison d'être. La vie ne pouvait pas trouver une plus belle ironie que Stiles pour motiver son compagnon à prolonger sa propre existence.

Son amoureux lui permettait d'entretenir de très beaux souvenirs, et alors qu'il attendait un repos qui ne venait plus malgré la fatigue, Derek mesura toute la chance dont il était pourvu. Il repensa au moment où ils étaient arrivés sur les terres anciennes de sa famille. Le taxi les y avait déposés vers midi et le jeune couple avait pu contempler la vieille bâtisse au milieu des arbres, illuminée par les rayons dardant du soleil d'été. Comme cette vision lui avait manqué sans même qu'il ne le soupçonne. C'était ici que tous les Hales avaient grandi depuis huit générations, et l'homme se rendit compte à ce moment que l'idée de son impétueux amoureux de revenir aux sources lui donnait la possibilité de se réconcilier avec une partie de lui-même.

Muni de leurs valises, le couple était entré dans la demeure familiale pour y constater que Derek avait eu une idée fantastique en faisant appel à une entreprise de nettoyage la semaine passée. Comme il avait été agréable de redécouvrir cet intérieur familier sans avoir à s'occuper d'autre chose que d'y retrouver ses marques. Tout avait été briqué et remis à la place qui lui était assignée pour redevenir le foyer que l'homme avait toujours connu. Un drôle de sentiment de joie l'avait frappé quand il avait regardé Stiles courir de pièce en pièce pour le rejoindre et lui raconter rapidement les anecdotes qui lui revenaient et paraissaient désormais si lointaines. Derek avait su à ce moment-là que leur retour au bercail serait comme une reviviscence de tous les possibles qui avaient trop longtemps hiberné en leurs cœurs.

Comme il avait été agréable de se replonger dans les discussions sur avant, comme cela leur avait fait du bien d'évoquer les gens qu'ils aimaient et qui n'étaient plus, de pleurer ensemble. C'était la première fois qu'ils échangeaient aussi librement à ce propos et la délivrance qui en découlait avait des allures de guérison. Ils avaient ensuite dépaqueté leurs bagages et avaient mangé sur le pouce, une pizza qu'ils s'étaient fait livrer en plein cœur de la forêt de Beacon Hills. Stiles avait plaint et récompensé le pauvre bougre qui avait dû s'aventurer en scooter jusqu'au manoir, mais les deux complices de toujours avaient conclu que les commissions attendraient le lendemain.

Et puis, après leur repas, Stiles était redevenu sérieux et avait proposé à Derek de ne plus repousser le moment, de jouer avec lui à cette autre vie à côté de laquelle ils étaient passés. L'homme en tremblait encore d'excitation tant ce que son protégé lui avait fait vivre était fou et merveilleux à la fois. L'adolescent était monté à l'étage, s'était directement dirigé vers la chambre qu'occupait son amoureux lorsqu'il résidait ici et s'était assis sur le bord de son lit pour attendre qu'il l'y découvre. En bas, Derek avait tourné en rond quelques instants, appréhendant cette récréation que Stiles composait pour eux. C'était une initiation pour le jeune homme qui n'avait pas eu réellement l'occasion de s'octroyer le droit de jouer, de profiter avec insouciance et légèreté d'un nouveau divertissement. Une drôle d'excitation l'avait dès lors investi.

― Drek, avait soufflé Stiles quand son amant était apparu sur le seuil de ses appartements. Le jeune aux mille grains de beauté s'était empourpré comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois, rentrant aisément dans la peau d'un adolescent qui avait un béguin non avoué pour le fils de ses parrains.

― Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici Stiles, avait rétorqué le plus âgé, manifestant son trouble d'une manière réservée. Le garçon s'était levé pour fermer la porte sous le regard indéchiffrable de l'étudiant et était revenu au centre de cette pièce trop bien rangée pour que quelqu'un y réside au quotidien.

― J'y ai de bons souvenirs « loup des bois », et j'en avais marre des discussions de nos parents. C'est toi que je suis venu voir, c'est toi qui m'intéresses, avait dit l'adolescent dans un chuchotis des plus enjôleurs. Tu n'as pratiquement pas parlé de l'université, comment c'est New York, est-ce que tu as une petite amie sur ton campus ? avait-il renchérit, une timidité qu'il interprétait avec brio s'inscrivant dans toute son attitude. Je suis tellement content de te revoir et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si distant Derek, tu n'as pas répondu à la moitié de mes messages ces dernières semaines. On était pourtant complice avant…

― Excuse-moi, j'ai beaucoup de travail, je me concentre sur mes objectifs pour réussir mes études, avait rétorqué Derek qui improvisait des défenses au gré du rôle que lui confiait Stiles dans cette étrange histoire.

― Et tu ne peux pas y arriver si tu penses à moi de temps en temps ? avait demandé le cadet, du tac au tac, révélant le comédien qu'il pouvait devenir sans lâcher l'état d'esprit qui guidait ses envies.

― Ce n'est pas ça…, avait soupiré Derek, attentif à ce que Stiles mettait en place pour justifier le revirement de comportement qu'il imposait à son personnage. L'adolescent s'était remis assis sur le rebord du lit pour croiser ses jambes et prendre un air mélancolique.

― Pourquoi ça se passe ainsi entre nous Derek ? avait murmuré le jeune. Pourquoi tu es aussi silencieux avec moi alors que quand j'étais gamin, tu étais mon héros ? Pendant tout le repas, tu as évité de me regarder. Est-ce que c'est vrai pour toi, loin des yeux, loin du cœur ? avait-il continué de l'interroger, pour finir par poser sur lui de grands yeux tristes. Le centre vital de Derek s'était serré au point qu'il en avait subitement oublié que tout ça n'était qu'une comédie.

― Non, jamais, avait-il répondu d'une voix fiévreuse dans laquelle avait résonné toute sa sincérité. Stiles avait eu un sourire craquant avant de reprendre la parole.

― Tu sais que je suis amoureux de toi, n'est-ce pas ? avait-il dit dans la foulée, se voilant d'un mystère qui avait fait fondre Derek. « Oui » était la seule réponse qu'il avait pu formuler, troublée de se laisser prendre au jeu de cette façon. L'homme s'était alors détourné pour aventurer son regard vers la fenêtre et Stiles s'était relevé pour tenter de redevenir le centre de son attention.

― Et ? avait-il demandé en s'approchant précautionneusement du jeune adulte qui lui tournait ostensiblement le dos pour continuer d'interpréter son personnage du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

― Je suis désolé que tu ne parviennes pas à passer à autre chose que ton béguin de gamin, avait rétorqué Derrek en évitant de regarder son amant. Tu es encore jeune Stiles, tu as plein de gens à découvrir. Et puis, même si j'en avais envie, tu crois que notre relation survivrait à la distance ? De toute façon, je ne suis pas gay et je t'aime comme un petit frère, avait-il inventé pour ajouter du piment à la fiction qu'ils étaient en train de s'autoriser à vivre.

― Oh mon dieu, non, pas cet argument de l'amour fraternel Drek, s'était insurgé Stiles, qui avait semblé s'abîmer immédiatement dans une ébullition de rage contenue. On n'évite pas de regarder son petit frère parce que son corps a changé durant notre absence. On ne cherche pas à camoufler dérisoirement son trouble au point de devenir mutique et de permettre à tous les invités de croire qu'on vit une peine de cœur au loin. Pourquoi tu mens ? s'était plaint l'adolescent qui s'était révélé être un acteur fabuleux.

― Stiles, arrête ça, laisse-moi d'accord, avait grogné Derek entre ces dents, reprenant sa respiration lentement, comme s'il avait cherché à calmer une colère qu'il ne ressentait pourtant pas. Ça m'a fait plaisir de discuter avec toi, mais maintenant j'aimerais me reposer, avait-il dit ensuite avant de se diriger vers son siège de bureau pour mieux s'y laisser tomber, passer une main sur ses yeux censés être fatigués, et surtout, donner du corps à son lui fictif.

― Je ne partirais d'ici que si tu me prouves que j'ai tort de continuer à t'espérer, et pour l'instant, tu ne m'as pas convaincu, avait affirmé son partenaire, revenant à la charge avec une assurance nouvelle.

― Pourquoi faut-il que tu agisses de cette façon ? s'était faussement dépité Derek, qui avait tenté d'exprimer au mieux la déconvenue que son personnage lui réclamait d'éprouver.

― Parce que je t'aime et que j'en ai assez de faire comme si de rien n'était, de jouer le rôle d'un membre de ta famille que je ne suis pas, avait répondu Stiles. Regarde-moi et dis-moi que tu ne ressens rien de similaire, que tu ne me désires pas, avait-il continué tout en s'approchant pour le toucher, laisser sa main fraiche faire frissonner la peau de son complice.

― Ne fais pas ça, avait craché Derek alors qu'il n'espérait que ce contact, qu'il avait souhaité ce frôlement. Stiles s'était ensuite assis sur ses cuisses et avait commencé à murmurer au creux de son oreille :

― Je suis venu perdre ma virginité avec toi, j'attends ce moment depuis des mois et même si tu le redoutes, je peux sentir que tu en as envie aussi. Laisse-toi aller Drek, nous avons l'âge de nous découvrir autrement.

― Lâche-moi ! avait dès lors crié l'homme qui ne savait plus pourquoi il agissait ainsi.

L'athlète s'était ensuite relevé subitement, amenant Stiles à tomber rudement sur son séant et lorsque l'aîné avait constaté le regard blessé de son amant, il avait cru que son cœur s'arrêtait tout bonnement de battre. Il avait eu devant lui la résurgence du gamin de cinq ans qu'il avait repoussé des années auparavant, pour mieux le réconforter dans la foulée. Comme dans ce souvenir ancien, Derek s'était alors précipité pour s'accroupir et enlacer son chéri, se faire pardonner de s'être ainsi laissé emporter, malgré lui.

― Excuse-moi Stiles, je ne voulais pas être violent, que tu te fasses vraiment mal, s'était-il justifié tout en baisant le front de son bébé renard. Il était redevenu le tuteur attentionné et cela avait fait rire sa pupille.

― Continue mon loup, t'assures grave ton rôle, j'adore, avait alors répondu le jeune. Il lui avait ainsi destiné un sourire manipulateur qui détonnait avec l'éclat larmoyant de ses yeux si expressifs.

― P'tit con, t'es vraiment trop doué, avait susurré Derek qui s'apaisait de retrouver leur complicité.

― Si tu veux aller jusqu'au bout, reprends là où on s'est arrêté, avait alors laissé en suspens le comédien en herbe. « Grrr » fût la seule réponse du plus âgé, et il s'était relevé pour faire quelques pas dans la carrée afin de retrouver l'état d'esprit de ce Derek d'une autre réalité, qu'il tentait d'interpréter pour satisfaire les lubies de son jeune amant.

― Tu vois ce que tu me fais faire, arrêtes de jouer avec mes nerfs Stiles et redescends pour rejoindre les parents, avait-il repris, essayant de faire preuve d'une sévère contrition.

― Non. Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière, c'est trop tard maintenant, s'était opposé l'adolescent qui se relevait pour retrouver toute sa dignité. Alors si tu veux réellement que je parte, il va falloir que tu me montres ce que t'as dans les tripes Derek. Soit tu ne ressens rien de similaire et tu le dis clairement, soit on vit ce qu'on doit vivre et on recommence pour le plaisir de se redécouvrir. Mais je ne m'en irais pas comme ça, sans m'être battu pour t'avoir, avait-il asséné avec une force de conviction qui avait fait chavirer l'adulte. Il avait alors bafouillé :

― Nos parents sont dans le salon, ce n'est…

― Que des arguments de merde, l'avait coupé Stiles qui s'était rapproché de lui. Ils savent que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire après autant de mois d'absence. À chaque fois que nous nous voyons, nous passons tout notre temps libre ensemble. Dis-moi que tu ne me désires pas réciproquement et tout s'arrête Drek, mais ne cherche pas à gagner du temps en tergiversant à l'infini. De quoi as-tu si peur ?

― Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que c'est si facile ! s'était alors emporté l'athlète d'une voix chuchotée, comme s'il y avait réellement d'autres personnes qui pouvaient les entendre au rez-de-chaussée.

― Oui, ça l'est, avait riposté Stiles qui semblait prendre un plaisir grandissant à cette situation qu'il avait mise en scène.

― Ça ne changera rien, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Si je cède, je retournerais de toute façon à New York et nous ne nous verrons plus pendant des mois. Pourquoi faut-il que tu souhaites précipiter les choses, avait soupiré Derek, ravi de constater qu'il surprenait son partenaire en empruntant une ligne scénaristique qu'il n'avait pas envisagée. Et nos parents, tu y as pensé ? Ils… ils ne pourront jamais accepter ça. Je ne vais pas détourner un mineur, même si je crève d'envie de lui faire sa fête, avait-il alors grogné tout en se retournant promptement.

― C'est là que tu te trompes, c'est moi qui te détourne Drek, pas l'inverse, avait rebondit Stiles alors qu'il forçait l'homme à lui faire face. Et nos parents s'en foutent royalement. Ils nous savent complices et ça suffit à les rassurer, quelle que soit la nature de nos liens. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'ils ont raison de fermer les yeux sur nos sentiments respectifs, c'est une liberté qu'ils nous offrent, notre chance est dans leur manque de vigilance envers nous, avait murmuré l'adolescent tout en vibrant d'une excitation qui s'était répercutée immédiatement en son interlocuteur.

― Tu t'entends ? J'y crois pas, mais t'es complètement dingue, avait répondu Derek sans parvenir à se dépêtrer de ses véritables envies. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, tu te fous à poil sur mon lit et je te baise là, ou tu préfères un autre endroit ? avait-il improvisé tout en adoptant une défiance qu'il avait espéré crédible.

― Tu peux me prendre où tu veux Derek, avait alors susurré Stiles pour mieux justifier le fait qu'il collait son corps contre celui de son désiré. À même le sol, dans ton lit, la salle de bain, dans les bois que tu regardes depuis tout à l'heure, dans ta voiture, sur le toit de la maison ou que sais-je encore. Le cadre importe peu tant que nos corps s'imbriquent et se refondent dans l'extase. La seule chose qui compte c'est que tu me prennes, que tu me fasses tien, que tu vives tes pulsions et combles les miennes, avait-il ajouté avec provocation tandis que Derek déglutissait. Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs plus essayé de bouger tant la tentation que Stiles avait instillée dans l'échange le soufflait réellement sur place.

― J'ai envie que tu me domines, que tu m'enchaînes à toi, de devenir ton ami, ton amour, ton amant, ta salope, avait fini par chuchoter Stiles, pour continuer d'exciter son partenaire. Tu peux pas savoir depuis combien de temps je rêve que tu me ravisses, que tu me fasses l'amour, que tu me baises sauvagement, que tu me prennes mon innocence et me transformes en ton esclave dévoué. J'ai désespérément besoin de toi, et je sais que c'est pareil de ton côté, je le sais, je peux le sentir. Alors, déshabille-toi, arrache-moi mes vêtements, et soumets-moi à la toute-puissance de ta grosse bite. Féconde-moi de toute ta virilité, entrave-moi dans ton plaisir, pilonne-moi jusqu'à ce que j'en perde toute raison pour ne murmurer plus que ton nom... Derek, avait conclu Stiles, se montrant sous un jour des plus lubriques. Félin, il s'était presque mis à ronronner d'anticipation et l'homme de ses désirs en était resté béat d'envies alors qu'il s'était contraint à demeurer impassible.

― Putain, comment tu fais ça Stiles, je bande comme un malade, avait-il lâché, abandonnant son personnage pour exprimer sa véracité. Où tu vas chercher des idées pareilles, comment on peut improviser et dire autant de choses aussi indécentes avec un tel naturel ? s'était-il entendu parler pour calmer l'ardeur qui martelait son cœur.

― Il suffit de le penser pour de vrai, même si on joue la comédie mon loup, avait expliqué l'adolescent, complètement désinhibé. Tu veux que je continue ?

― Oh Mieczyslaw Noah Stilinsky, que ne me ferais-tu pas accepter ? avait soupiré la victime de ce jeu sulfureux dans lequel il avait craint un instant de se brûler les ailes. Il était content d'avoir vu la surprise imprégner les pupilles de Stiles alors qu'il disait son véritable prénom, sans aucun accro.

― Derek Nathaniel Hale, il est temps, avait éludé l'adolescent, comme si la scène ne s'était pas interrompue. Prends enfin ce qui t'appartient, abuse de mon corps, je t'en supplie, je serais ce que tu voudras, avait-il pleurniché, tel un drogué prêt à tout pour avoir sa dose. Kidnappe-moi, réveille-moi la nuit, force-moi à te contenter comme tu désirerais l'être si tu étais Dieu et que tu disposais de tous les droits sur moi. Je me consume pour toi, viens éteindre mon mal. Mon seul et unique maître, je t'en prie, je t'en conjure, abîme-moi dans ta passion, avait renchéri le plus jeune, se mettant à genoux pour observer la bosse se tendre davantage dans le pantalon de son complice. S'il était fier de lui, il ne l'avait pas montré et s'était contenté de prolonger sa comédie. Il était parvenu à obtenir ce résultat en gémissant toutes ces obscénités et cela semblait lui plaire plus que de raison de devenir cet être asservi par ses désirs.

― Tu feras tout ce que je te dis ? avait alors demandé Derek qui avait été obligé de maintenir son souffle tant son palpitant se déréglait à la vue de son amant qui jouait si bien la soumission.

― Oui. Je veux…

― Tu ne veux rien, l'avait coupé l'adulte avec une autorité qui ne souffrirait aucune protestation. Je veux et tu disposes, c'est bien ça ? avait demandé Derek, s'octroyant le droit de devenir pernicieux à son tour. Stiles avait vibré sa satisfaction sur place, son regard rendu vitreux d'appréhension.

― Oui, avait-il platement répondu, baissant la tête en signe d'acceptation.

― Alors, je veux t'aimer Stiles, de toutes les manières qui existent. Je ne suis ni ton maître ni un dieu, je suis seulement ton protecteur. Relève-toi et sois mon égal, montre-moi que j'aime un homme qui s'assume comme je suis prêt à le faire pour nous. Sois impudique si c'est ce que tu souhaites me dévoiler de toi, mais ne fais jamais rien que tu n'es pas prêt à pleinement endosser, avait rétorqué Derek, le cœur en berne, une douceur pénétrante dans la voix.

― Tu ne joues plus là, s'était plaint l'adolescent tout en se relevant. Il avait semblé perturbé, peut-être un peu déçu que son Loup ne suive pas totalement la trame du fantasme qu'il avait préparé pour eux.

― Si, avait souri Derek, mais je dis ce que je pense.

― Ben dans le jeu t'es pas mon tuteur, c'est dans la vraie vie, avait boudé Stiles qui vibrait encore de son besoin d'être subordonné aux volontés de son compagnon.

― Est-ce que tu sais que j'ai une érection de tous les diables dans la vraie vie aussi, avait alors susurré ce dernier, rapprochant Stiles de son corps sans le prévenir, pour lui faire ressentir toute l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait déclenché en lui.

― Ouah, avait dit le jeune dévergondé, tout sourire. Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends pour t'en servir et la mettre dans la bouche d'un Stiles prêt à tout recevoir de toi, en âme et conscience ?

Tout s'était débridé à partir de ce moment. Derek ne se souvenait pas avoir connu une perte d'esprit si intense. Il s'était déshabillé aussi vite qu'il l'avait pu, il avait réellement arraché les vêtements de Stiles, de son maillot à son caleçon. Il en avait fait des lambeaux et sa victime consentante l'avait regardé comme s'il était le messie redescendu des cieux pour lui offrir la transfiguration. L'un et l'autre s'étaient déchaînés dans leur incommensurable besoin de s'éprouver, de se pomper, de s'embrasser, exprimant une passion disproportionnée, ne réfléchissant plus à rien d'autre qu'à leurs moyens de se subjuguer. Stiles avait commencé à gémir avec désinhibition et Derek avait alors posé sa grosse paluche sur ses lèvres humides de leurs baisers avides.

― Chut ! Nos parents vont nous entendre, avait-il chuchoté pour entretenir la flamme de leur jeu.

― Je m'en fous… Je souhaite que tout le monde entende le bonheur que tu insémines en moi, j'veux rendre jalouses nos mères et faire savoir à nos pères que t'es un homme plus doué qu'eux pour donner du plaisir. Je désire que ta sœur regrette de n'avoir pas nourri de pensées incestueuses pour vivre sa première fois, avec quelqu'un qui sait faire de sa bite une offrande divine, avait répondu le plus jeune, rendu fiévreux de son érotique asphyxie. À ces propos, Derek s'était figé au-dessus de lui, incapable de comprendre pourquoi son sexe devenait plus dur alors qu'il entendait des choses aussi dérangeantes.

― Bordel, Stiles, comment tu peux dire des insanités pareilles et rester excitant ? T'es un putain de démon.

― Un démon renard qui a besoin d'être recadré par son dieu loup pour redevenir gentil. Punis-moi…, avait supplié l'adolescent tandis que son tortionnaire lui donnait un coup de buttoir destiné à le mettre au pas. Et le rythme endiablé de leurs ébats avait repris de plus belle.

De gémissements en râles, plus rien n'avait été retenu. Ils s'étaient abandonnés à une frénésie qui atteignait des sommets impossibles à décrire et Derek ne pouvait que bander en y repensant. Leurs orgasmes avaient été dévastateurs, synchrones, si puissants qu'ils avaient pleuré leurs joies d'être pulvérisé ensemble, dans la passion mutuelle qu'ils s'inspiraient sans détour. Alors qu'il revisitait ce souvenir, le dernier héritier de la famille Hale eut un soupir nostalgique. Stiles bougea pour prendre une autre position et Derek lui baisa l'épaule délicatement, pour ne pas le réveiller. Il désirait graver chaque instant qu'il passait avec l'élu de son cœur, dans l'éternité. Sentant le sommeil l'envahir, Derek s'autorisa de repenser aux dernières paroles que son précieux complice lui avait destinées avant de se laisser sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

― Toi seul, oui, tu es le seul… Comment es-tu parvenu à rendre mon prénom sexy entre tes lèvres, je ne le comprendrais jamais, mais ça marche, je t'assure, avait-il rêveusement murmuré.

Et Derek songea avant de se laisser engloutir à son tour par la léthargie: _« Je me suis entrainé à dire ce nom que tu détestes tant, à le répéter et le chuchoter des dizaines de milliers de fois depuis que je te connais Mieczyslaw. Il n'est pas une rature comme tu le crois, il est devenu la nature même de ton essence, le symbole de ma foi. Je voulais que tu apprennes à l'apprécier dans ma bouche, j'ai tout fait pour que tu me dises ces mots un jour. Je t'aime tellement, jusqu'à l'éternité du toujours... »_

* * *

 _ **RAR :**_

 _ **Julie-deolivera**_ _: Oui c'était triste, mais je souhaitais exprimé que rien n'est simple, même si l'amour est au rendez-vous. En plus, c'était aussi une manière de prolonger le fantasme en jouant sur des sujets tabous. Enfin, tes petite messages me font toujours très plaisir, et je suis tout joyeux de savoir que cette histoire te plait. Bisous_

 _ **Bayruna**_ _: De rien, j'espère seulement que le suivant continuera de te plaire. Bisous et un merci chaleureux pour le temps que tu as pris afin de me laisser une petite bafouille. C'est toujours très agréable de savoir qu'on est lu._


	7. Marbre et pluie

**Salut à tous !**

 **Merci à vous de continuer de venir lire ce patchwork d'idées et de fantasmes. J'espère toujours que vous prenez autant de plaisir à les découvrir que moi à les écrire. Enfin, je suis vraiment attaché au chapitre ci-dessous, parce que même s'il est un peu triste, il est... il est tellement romantique, enfin, l'idée que je me fait du romantisme. Bonne lecture ou peut-être pas, il semble que j'ai perdu un follower sans le vouloir. Désolé d'avoir été décevant, j'espère que je me rattrape dans celui-là.**

 **Bon, ben n'en faisons pas plus et place à la fiction !**

 **DbZ0**

PS : RAR en bas

* * *

 **Marbre et pluie**

 _―… mais à quoi est-ce que t'as pensé Derek ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que ton comportement risque de faire partir en éclat ce que je me suis battue pour obtenir ! Tu veux te retrouver dans un centre de redressement pour jeunes perturbés ou dans une famille d'accueil, loin et séparé de nous ? Tu veux que Stiles n'ait plus personne parce qu'on me jugera incapable d'être une tutrice responsable ? cria Laura qui claquait la porte de l'appartement avec une violence qui démontrait l'état de nerf dans lequel elle était. Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire, recoller les morceaux de tout ce que tu brises parce que tu ne penses qu'à toi ? demanda-t-elle, excédée, tout en jetant ses grôles dans l'entrée avant de se diriger nerveusement vers le salon et constater que Stiles la regardait avec des yeux craintifs._

 _Derek ne put pas supporter que Stiles se tourne vers lui, il avait vraiment, mais vraiment merdé pour le coup. Cherché le soutien visuel de son renardeau, ça aurait été se dédouaner de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, mais surtout, cela aurait apaisé la colère qui lui bouffait les entrailles et il ne voulait pas retrouver son calme. Laura était dans un état lamentable de furie, jamais il ne l'avait vue ainsi. Il ne souhaitait pas ça, toutefois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la rancœur envers elle, parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas…_

 _― Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le maigrelet de dix-ans qui s'était relever du canapé avec méfiance et cherchait désormais son aîné du regard._

 _― Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répliqua aigrement leur tutrice. Il se passe que Ton Héro, Ton fameux Derek chéri a littéralement démoli la face du gars qui le taquinait et il en a profité pour retourner et plier tous les casiers dans le couloir où l'altercation a eu lieu. Il est viré du lycée et on va devoir rembourser les frais de santé du connard qui l'a provoqué, faire fonctionner l'assurance civile pour entamé une procédure d'acquittement envers l'établissement scolaire. Encore heureux que le directeur connait notre histoire sinon ça aurait pu aller jusqu'au tribunal ! Même s'il a viré Derek, il a quand même intercédé en notre faveur auprès des flics et de la famille de ce merdeux qui a fait chier gratuitement mon petit frère. Nous voilà embringué dans des conneries à n'en plus finir, il faut même que je lui trouve un psy pour qu'il apprenne à gérer sa colère ! Et cet ingrat, qui ne sait pourparlers qu'avec ses poings ! Voilà ce qui se passe Stiles ! Pleura-t-elle de hargne._

 _Si le résumé de la situation avait jeté la honte sur Derek, ce fut quand il vit les yeux tristes de son petit protégé qu'il se figea dans l'humiliation d'être lui. L'air malheureux du gamin lui retourna les tripes et même s'il essaya de venir à sa rencontre, l'adolescent l'évita pour s'enfuir dans sa chambre et claquer la porte. Il entendit Laura crier après Stiles, lui ordonnant rageusement de ne pas le suivre, que son frère ne méritait pas d'être réconforté. En entendant ça, Derek tomba à genoux sur la moquette de sa chambre et jeta rudement son carton d'affaires récupérées au lycée. Il écouta son renardeau hurler à leur tutrice qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès, qu'on lui avait fait du mal pour qu'il en arrive là. Putain, alors qu'il était inexcusable, Stiles le défendait encore. Laura devint hystérique et s'égosilla dans des : « mais c'est pas vrai, il va encore plaider en sa faveur en plus ! »._

 _― Stiles ! appela Derek du plus fort qu'il le put pour qu'il l'entende malgré la porte. Toujours à genoux, il contraignait désormais sa tête pour la river vers la moquette._

 _― Arrête ! renchérit-il. Laura à raison ! Elle a raison, c'est moi le pauvre con, ajouta-t-il en ravalant un sanglot._

 _Il entendit le son étouffé d'une main derrière la cloison et Laura qui restait à l'entrée du couloir en menaçant sourdement Stiles qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à entrer dans la chambre de Derek. La protestation de la femme prit des allures de menace ultime, et un grand coup de vent balaya le dos du coupable à genoux dans sa carrée, tandis que la seule issue praticable s'ouvrait, se refermait et se verrouillait à la vitesse de l'éclair. Puis il perçut des petits pas précipités et sentit le corps chaud de l'enfant qui s'affaissa dans son dos pour l'enlacer. Ils sursautèrent quand Laura boxa la porte en bois qui les séparait d'elle. Le gamin repris pourtant vite sa position et caressa Derek qui pleurait silencieusement son horripilation._

 _― Mais putain ! Putain de frère qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Putain de filleul qui l'idolâtre, qui le soutien dans tout, même dans la connerie ! Putain de vie ! J'ai rien fait pour mériter ça ! brailla Laura qui se mettait dans un état lamentable de l'autre côté. J'ai vingt et un an bordel ! Je devrais m'occuper de mon avenir et au lieu de ça, je me retrouve à devoir gérer des enterrements, des problèmes juridiques, financiers, des inscriptions et tout un tas d'emmerdes plus impossibles les unes que les autres ! Et ce n'était pas suffisant, non, il a fallu que l'autre tête brûlée perde tout contrôle et se la joue viking illettré! Comment veux-tu que je bosse comme il faut pour la fac et que je valide mon année après ça ! Comment ? se plaignit-elle avant de hurler son désarrois._

 _Stiles se mit à sangloter dans le cou de Derek qui lui caressa la tête aveuglément avant de le déstabiliser pour le faire glisser jusque dans ses bras et pleurer contre son petit torse chaud. L'aîné répéta que tout était de sa faute, qu'il n'en pouvait plus, qu'il ne voulait pas engendrer du mal, mais qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Il expliqua en bafouillant que les types de l'équipe l'avaient pris en grippe depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le lycée, que Brandon le harcelait et l'avait agressé plusieurs fois. Et aujourd'hui, cette raclure avait parlé de leurs parents morts en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre parce qu'il était putain de riche, qu'il ferait mieux de se réjouir. Derek continua de serrer le gamin qui pleurait avec lui tout contre son corps et il reprit sa justification d'une voix écorchée._

 _― J'ai vue rouge… je voulais… je voulais qu'il meurt, geint gravement Derek avant de reparler. Je sais pourtant que ce ne sont que des figurants, des figurants, souffla-t-il comme s'il cherchait à convaincre son renardeau. Mais j'ai pas pu me retenir. Il a insulté ma mère de pute zombie, il a dépassé les bornes en parlant de Laura, de toi…. Et tout ça parce qu'il est jaloux qu'une connasse de cheerleaders dont je me fous totalement me reluque. Ce pauvre naze a soi-disant mis une option sur elle parce qu'il veut faire une ascension de popularité. Et il m'a fait tout ce mal pour de la merde… c'est la goutte qui a fait débordé le vase bébé renard, je… je ne voulais plus l'entendre, je savais plus qui j'étais. Ils ignorent tous ce que je ressens, personne ne comprend à part toi ! Toi, tu sais que je les vois mourir toutes les nuits, dit-il en sombrant de nouveau dans ses pleurs d'expiation._

 _― Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir perdu vos parents dans une putain de tuerie gratuite le quatorze février de cette année, répliqua froidement Laura qui s'était probablement assise dans le couloir, pour mieux s'affaisser contre la porte. Et elle lâcha un pleur déchirant, sans tenter de rendre inaudibles les soubresauts de son désœuvrement._

 _― Il faut aider Laura, il faut qu'on la réconforte aussi Derek, dit Stiles d'une petite voix pleurnicheuse. Pour qu'on reste tous les trois ensemble, on doit être gentil, pour elle, ajouta-t-il avant de renifler et baiser la joue de son héros de toujours._

Derek se réveilla, paralysé dans son doute. Ce rêve, non, ce souvenir l'avait bouleversé. Mal réveillé et flagada, il sentit tout de même que Stiles n'était plus contre lui et ouvrit les yeux alors qu'il tendait ses bras au hasard afin de trouver son amoureux, par tous les moyens sensoriels dont il disposait. Sa main droite caressa un dos et son regard suivit la sensation pour découvrir la peau dénudé de son bien-aimé qui respirait doucement. L'homme ressenti un soulagement immédiat et son cœur se calma automatiquement, comme si le monde tournait dans le bon sens tant que Stiles était encore dans leur lit, auprès de lui.

Le jeune adulte se détendit et se mis sur le dos pour observer le plafond noyé d'ombres, frottant les poils de son torses dans une habitude matinale qui lui permettait de se concentrer sur la remise en route de son esprit conscient. Derek ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ce rêve et cela le troublait. Il s'entendait se justifier contre le torse de l'enfant que Stiles avait été, et le mot « figurant » le heurta de plein fouet. Il l'avait dit ce jour-là, c'est lui qui avait tenu des propos que son bébé renard lui avait resservit des années après, dans une salle de bain ruinée par une crise de nerfs hors de contrôle.

Derek écarquilla les yeux en comprenant que lui et son admirateur pas si secret s'étaient tant influencés, qu'ils étaient devenus indissociables et qu'il serait certainement impossible de déterminer qui avait le plus remodeler l'autre. Pauvre Laura, pensa alors subitement l'homme qui ne parvenait pas à sortir de l'ambiance pesante que lui avait imposé son onirique réminiscence. Même si ce n'était pas contre elle, lui et Stiles en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs à la jeune femme, alors qu'elle avait eu à gérer tant de soucis autour d'elle.

Désormais, c'est lui qui avait vingt et un ans, et resonger à la vie de sa sœur lui fit mal. Elle n'avait pas eu de compagnon comme Stiles à aimer, et en dépit de sa proximité affective avec ses deux pupilles, est-ce que cela avait été suffisant pour contrebalancer le vide intérieur qu'elle avait ressenti à un moment crucial de sa vie ? Elle avait fini par périr dans un accident de voiture deux ans plus tard, avec deux grammes d'alcool dans le sang. Auraient-ils pu éviter cette tragédie s'ils avaient pris conscience avant, du fardeau qu'elle portait ?

Des tintements étouffés devinrent l'arrière fond sonore et Derek comprit qu'au dehors, il pleuvait à grosse gouttes. Cela allait de pair avec la tristesse qui l'avait accompagné au sortir de sa veille et il soupira toute la mélancolie qu'il éprouvait. Il se sentait coupable et même la proximité de son bébé renard ne lui permettait pas de retrouver un état d'accalmie intérieur. Ses tempétueuses émotions tournaient comme un cercle vicieux duquel il était un prisonnier tourmenté, revisitant son passé pavé de drames et autres tragédies incompréhensibles.

― Eh, je ne sais pas ce que t'a fait ce plafond mais si tu continues de le fusiller du regard comme ça, je crois que tu vas réussir à le fendre et vu le temps à l'extérieur, on risque de prendre la sauce, intervint Stiles d'une voix ensommeillé. Il bailla et posa sa main sur celle de son amant.

― Je veux bien être mouillé si c'est ta sueur que tu étales sur ma peau, ta salive ou ton sperme, mais hors de question que je prenne la pluie en pleine gueule au réveille, s'insurgea Stiles qui montra dans la foulée, sa frimousse gonflée de rêves. Tu veux qu'on en parle ? ajouta-t-il quand il constata que Derek était à deux doigts de pleurer et se retenait par la seule force de sa hargne.

― Je… je pensais à Laura, souffla-t-il, perturbé. J'ai pas été sympa avec elle, je lui ai pas suffisamment montré qu'elle comptait. Je lui ai créé des ennuis et peut-être… peut-être qu'elle serait encore…

― Non, arrête ça mon Loup, ne dis pas ce que je crois que tu vas dire. En tombant dans le travers des « si » et des « peut-être » on fait du regret une religion, s'emporta Stiles qui grimpa sur le corps de son amant, profitant de la lumière tamisée par les nuages au dehors, pour devenir le centre d'attention de l'homme qui dormait avec lui. Stiles frotta son érection matinale contre Derek et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, ignorant facilement tous les désagréments d'un baiser pâteux pour ne profiter plus que des retrouvailles de leurs lèvres.

― Nous avons été cons, intelligents, gentils, désagréables, tristes. Nous avons aimé, détesté, oublié, appris, mais nous ne sommes pas responsables de la mort de nos parents. Nous ne sommes pas responsables de ce qui est arrivé à Laura. On l'a aidé du mieux qu'on a pu, en tentant de dépasser nos troubles personnels pour ne pas en rajouter aux siens. Cela n'a pas été aussi facile et efficace qu'on l'aurait voulu, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on l'a tué, tu m'entends. Je refuse de porter la culpabilité de son accident ou que tu te tortures avec des idées malsaines, palabra Stiles avant d'embrasser chastement son homme et de se lever pour constater la grisaille et la pluie qui faisaient l'air du temps à l'extérieur.

― Dire que tu n'as pas encore seize ans Stiles et j'ai parfois l'impression que tu comprends mieux la vie que moi, intervint le jeune homme qui se redressa dans le lit, apposant son dos musclé contre la tête de lit. Même si tu ne veux pas l'entendre, tu es vraiment surdoué bébé, tu saisis des choses qui restent des énigmes et des casse-têtes pour moi, tant que tu ne me les as pas expliquées, souffla-t-il, admiratif. Et en prime, tu es un si bel éphèbe. Qu'ai-je fais pour te mériter ?

― Tu m'as aimé quand tout le monde me repoussait parce qu'on me trouvait insupportable, répondit platement Stiles qui était nu, sa silhouette en contrejour devant la fenêtre dépourvue de rideaux. Cette journée est parfaite pour une visite au cimetière, qu'en penses-tu ? éluda Stiles qui ne se retourna pas pour cacher l'humeur morose qui avait fondu sur lui aux propos matinaux de son aimé.

― J'en dis que tu lis trop de romans et que tu regardes trop de films. Ça te donne envie de mettre en scène les expériences dont tu veux te souvenir mon amour, répondit l'homme qui s'assit sur le rebord du lit pour prendre le temps d'en sortir. Nous irons où tu veux quand tu veux Stiles, même si ça implique de passer une heure dans un cimetière, à prendre la flotte pour finir de se les geler, bailla Derek qui était désormais debout, étirant son corps nu. Je vivrais avec toi tout ce que tu décideras de faire, même si je ne dois être qu'un spectateur ou un garde-fou, ajouta-t-il en frottant les poils de son ventre qui restaient collés entre eux. Stiles se retourna et ne put contraindre son sourire attendri.

― Alors on prend un taxi dans une heure ? Non deux… peut-être cet après-midi, dit Stiles dont le sexe recommençait à monter à la vue de son mâle qui était tellement sexy avec les cheveux en pagaille ainsi que toute sa fabuleuse pilosité.

Après une séance d'amour tendre, un petit déjeuné, un interlude de sexe torride, le doute que quelqu'un soit venu toquer chez eux, une sieste de vingt minutes, une douche, le couple se retrouva dans un taxi qui les mena jusqu'au cimetière de Beacon Hills. La pluie n'avait pas cessée de tomber et Stiles avait refusé catégoriquement de prendre un parapluie. Les deux complices se retrouvèrent ainsi trempé, à marcher lentement à travers les diverse allées, accablés par l'humidité qui faisait imperceptiblement trembler leur corps.

L'aîné du duo était magnifique dans cet état. L'eau coulait sur son visage fermé, imprégnant ses cheveux pour les plaquer sur son front, suivant les courants anarchiques qui entrainaient leurs formes. L'homme s'égouttait de toute part et avançait pourtant, sa mâchoire velue crispée par le froid, ses mains prisonnières des poches du long manteau noir emprunté à son défunt père. Il était ténébreux au possible et il paraissait émaner de lui une sombre aura de tristesse que ses épais sourcils esquissaient humidement. A quelques pas devant, Stiles se retourna plusieurs fois pour le contempler et admirer le sérieux qui figeait ses traits, comme si sa peau blanche était un marbre éclairé par deux iris d'un vert foudroyant, contrastant avec une pilosité corbeau.

Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de son renardeau qui s'arrêta une nouvelle fois pour le regarder. Stiles avait des idées fougueuses, il était tellement vivant, que même sous cette pluie battante, l'homme avait la sensation d'être dans la tiédeur du paradis alors que des ambres pétillantes se focalisaient sur lui. Il admirait son visage coquin, sa gestuelle désordonnée par cette énergie particulière, ce supplément d'âme qu'il n'avait constaté chez personne d'autre et qui lui conférait cette connaissance intuitive de l'existence. Sous cette averse, ses vêtements du dimanche complètement ruinés par les intempéries, l'adolescent avait des allures de héros romantique et Derek ne pouvait rien faire pour contrarier la fierté qu'il ressentait à être l'élu de son cœur.

― Je crois qu'on est perdu, intervint Stiles qui s'accrocha au bras de son compagnon quand celui-ci l'eu rejoint.

― Non, tu as bonne mémoire, leur tombe est dans l'allée J à côté du tombeau avec la statue, là, sur ta gauche, répondit l'homme d'une voix posée. Sa barbe était trempée mais quand bébé renard insinua ses doigts dedans, loup des bois pris plaisir à la caresse.

― T'es sûr que tu veux m'accompagner, j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire, intervint l'adolescent qui commençait déjà à trembler.

― Et c'est maintenant que tu me préviens, rit Derek qui secoua la tête pour faire gicler l'eau qui plaquait sa tignasse. Il s'arrêta et Stiles mordilla sa lèvre.

― Prend tout ton temps. J'assure tes arrières, je te soignerais quand le satané rhume que t'auras mérité te tombera dessus, dit-il en passant une main chaleureuse sur la pommette érodée de son amant. Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que je reste, que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter parce que tout ce que tu veux vivre, je le veux aussi, simplement parce que je souhaite être au cœur de ton histoire, renchérit-il avec une affection plus débordante que toute la pluie redessinant leurs paysages. Allons-y, conclu-t-il alors que son chéri acquiesçait timidement avant qu'ils échangent un baiser mouillé.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la stèle que Stiles avait cherchée et quand ils virent qu'elle était nue de décorations, parsemée de lichen, quelque chose se troubla en eux, comme pour leur faire savoir qu'ils étaient ingrats d'avoir cherché à oublier, de n'être jamais venu là où reposaient les corps des gens qu'ils aimaient. Derek ne se laissa pas abattre par cette sensation dérangeante qui l'investit à la lecture de l'identité des morts qui pourrissaient ici. Ce n'était plus les parents de Stiles, ils n'étaient que des enveloppes enterrées, rien de plus que des ossements habillés pour rendre hommage à une vie qui les avait quitté il y avait maintenant cinq années.

― Papa, Maman, commença le plus jeune qui s'était raidit devant la pierre tombale. Je sais que vous n'êtes probablement pas là, que je parle certainement dans le vide parce que vos âmes ont aussi disparue et que même si elles existaient encore, elles ne passeraient pas l'éternité dans cet endroit débile alors qu'elles pourraient traverser les dimensions, mais dans le doute, digressa-t-il avant de marquer une pause pour se retourner vers Derek qui l'écoutait silencieusement. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête pour l'encourager à continuer et Stiles reprit la parole.

― Je suis triste de ne pas avoir eu le temps d'écrire d'autres souvenirs en votre compagnie, de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de vivre ce que la plupart des gosses ont, quand des grands casses pieds qui les aiment s'inquiètent pour leur avenir, et veulent en diriger la réussite. Pourtant, il faut que vous sachiez que je suis heureux, vraiment heureux. Pas parce que vous n'êtes plus à mes côtés, jamais pour ça, mais parce j'aime la vie en dépit du malheur qu'a été votre absence dans les moments où elle était terrible, souffla l'adolescent, trempé de la tête aux pieds. Il reprit après avoir rouvert ses yeux.

― Papa Noah, Maman Claudia, Parrain Nathaniel et Marraine Thalia, Laura… malgré les trous béants que vos morts ont creusées dans mon cœur, je veux vous dire… Merci. Merci de m'avoir laissé entre les mains d'un ange, d'un être aussi fabuleux, d'un protecteur comme Derek. Merci de nous avoir toujours permis de nous aimer, même si vous l'ignoriez, que vous trouviez ça bizarre ou peut-être malsain. Merci d'avoir fait en sorte que lui et moi restions ensemble alors que nous perdions tout le reste. Tu avais tout compris Laura, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Stiles qui prit une respiration pour calmer sa montée d'émotivité. Dans son dos, l'homme s'était figé pour contraindre ses sentiments et paraissait sévère alors qu'il luttait pour rester stoïque.

― Même si vous auriez trouvé inacceptable ce qu'on partage, je vous aurez quand même dit merci, parce que naître pour rencontrer son âme sœur, c'est magnifique et ça balaye tous les malheurs. Ce sublime humain qui attend sans rien dire derrière moi, c'est le plus beau cadeau d'adieu que vous pouviez me laisser. Il est mon héro parce qu'il est fort, résistant, intelligent, tendre, protecteur, qu'il a un corps de rêve, qu'il est viril et que j'ai envie de lui depuis que je suis en âge de prendre plaisir à bander, déclara Stiles, sur un ton devenu un tantinet coquin malgré le fait qu'il était pris par de détestable tremblotements de froid.

― Stiles, t'a vraiment le diable au corps, soupira Derek, un sourire dans sa voix faussement dépitée.

― Quoi, ils sont morts, ils ne nous entendent pas pour de vrai. Tutut, ne me rejoints pas tout de suite monsieur beau gosse, j'ai pas fini, répliqua l'adolescent en se détournant du jeune adulte pour rediriger rapidement son regard vers la tombe et se laisser imprégner d'une humeur nouvelle.

― Père, Mère, vous l'aurez compris, Derek n'aime pas que je parle de cul si on n'est pas dans une chambre. Il trouve que ça fait tâche dans un cimetière, que ce n'est pas très convenable. Mais si vous saviez ce qu'il me fait vivre… Putain, j'en suis à venir ici, sous la pluie battante, sans protection, simplement pour qu'il me réconforte de sa chaleur quand on rentrera au manoir. J'ai envie de refaire le monde seulement pour avoir d'autres décors au rêve de vivre avec lui. Il… il a… il a appris à dire le satané prénom que vous m'avez donné, et… et quand c'est lui qui le prononce, mon dieu… c'est magique. Est-ce que vous saviez qu'une telle chose arriverait, qu'un jour, j'aimerais l'entendre, susurrer entre les lèvres de l'élu de mon cœur ? Je crois que oui, n'est-ce pas Maman ? demanda Stiles sans se soucier de son amant qui s'était rapproché d'un pas pour profiter de cette déclaration détournée.

― J'ai peut-être des problèmes psychologiques non résolus parce que vous êtes mort si brutalement, et que j'étais déjà pas tout net à la base, mais ça se gomme, ça s'efface quand je suis dans les bras de mon loup. Si j'ai envie de pleurer, là, maintenant, c'est pas parce que vous me manquez, vous n'étiez simplement plus là. Pardonnez-moi. En fait, j'arrive pas à croire que je vis vraiment ça, vous comprenez ? C'est un bonheur tellement intense que… que je ne sais pas l'exprimer autrement qu'en versant des larmes. Il n'y a pas de mots pour dire ce que ça fait d'être aimé de Derek Hale. J'ai pas eu besoin de sillonner la terre entière pour trouver l'ange qui allait illuminer ma vie, je connais la bonne personne depuis toujours et c'est grâce à vous, merci, pleura Stiles.

L'adolescent tomba à genoux dans l'eau crasseuse qui recouvrait le marbre sous lequel étaient enfouis les restes de ses parents. Derek se précipita dès lors pour l'enlacer, pour accoler toute l'ambigüité de ses émotions à celles de son renardeau, pour calmer les trémulations de son corps. Il le souleva, le retourna et l'embrassa follement, même si la pluie était désagréable, même s'il avait froid d'être resté à prendre l'eau, même si les doigts de Stiles étaient glacés contre ses joues velus, même si bouger dans des vêtements mouillés était pénible. Ils mêlèrent leurs langues et cela les réchauffa, leur permettant d'oublier toutes les humeurs du temps pour ne retrouver plus que leur amour qui changeait tout en bon.

* * *

 ** _RAR :_**

 _ **Julie-deolivera** : Moi aussi j'ai adoré l'idée le jeu de rôle, mais je ne savais pas comment faire pour bien l'écrire, pour que ça soit fluide. Écrire au plus que parfait n'a pas été simple, je me suis tiré les cheveux pour essayer de ne pas faire de fautes et rester dans le bon ton. Enfin, je te remercie pour ta régularité dans tes commentaires, et les gentils mots que tu me laissent. Ils sont un vrai moteur pour avoir envie de continuer, parce que j'ai l'impression de ne pas être seul à apprécier cette histoire et ça fait un bien fou de la partager. Bisous et pleins de cœurs dans les yeux. _

_**Micky54** : Oh c'est super sympa ! Merci tout plein. Je souhaite sincèrement que ce que tu viens de lire ne te donne pas envie de revenir sur le premier commentaire que tu m'as laissé. Bien à toi_

* * *

 _ **Voili-voilou les amis, nous sommes déjà en bas de la page. Purée, j'ai pas vu le temps passer et vous ? hi hi hi... Bon ben je ne sais pas comment vous le demandez sans paraître quémandeur, mais si vous avez apprécié, laissez une petite impression. Ça prend deux minutes pour réchauffer le cœur d'un écrivain en herbe qui tente de vous faire rêver avec lui.**_

 _ **Place aux commentaires et à plus dans le bus !**_

 _ **DbZ0**_


	8. Un diné presque parfait

**Salut à tous,**

 **Je suis désolé pour la qualité de cette introduction de chapitre, mais je suis totalement déprimé et je n'arrive pas à faire mieux. Alors voilà la suite et tant pis si c'est nul.**

 **DbZ0**

PS : Merci pour les ajouts en fav et les commentaires. Excusez moi si je n'ai pas pris la peine de répondre à tous ici, disons que mon humeur à été écrabouillée par un échange de mails difficile. Il y a des gens qui prennent plaisir à triturer les autres pour les faire se sentir être des merdes. Je ne comprends pas le pourquoi de ces agissements, mais c'est l'amer sensation qu'il me reste après tout ça. Bon ben, à plus.

* * *

 **Un diner presque parfait**

― Scott ! J'ai besoin que tu descendes pour me donner un coup de main ! cria Mélissa dans la cage d'escalier. La femme était vêtue d'un tablier de cuisine et elle tapait impatiemment du pied sur la première marche permettant l'accès à l'étage de sa maison.

― J'arrive, répondit la voix étouffée d'un adolescent blasé.

― Non, tu n'arrives pas, tu viens ! renchérit sa mère qui commençait à sérieusement s'agacer.

Des pas rageurs retentirent au plafond et une porte s'ouvrit prestement pour être négligemment claquée ensuite. Un marmonnement se fit entendre, mais la femme n'avait pas l'ouïe assez fine pour déterminer les propos qui étaient tenus. Elle continua à tapoter du pied et lorsqu'elle vit son fils apparaître en faisant une tête peu amène, elle sentit la colère bouillir en elle, d'autant qu'il était évident qu'il n'avait rien fait de ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

― Tu peux m'insulter dans ta barbe inexistante jeune ingrat, mais ne crois pas que tu l'emporteras au paradis, dit-elle froidement avant de lever les yeux au ciel quand elle le regarda descendre les marches, avec une nonchalance qui lui donna envie de le baffer.

― Je t'insultais pas, répondit le jeune d'une voix plate, ses cheveux en pétard.

― Ah oui ! Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas dit ce que tu pensais tout haut dans ce cas ? rétorqua Mélissa qui enjoignit son fils à se diriger vers la cuisine pour mieux le suivre. Scott se sentit mal un instant, mais fit celui qui n'était pas atteint par la remarque de sa mère. Il se contenta d'obéir et d'aller sans entrain, là où la femme lui commandait de se rendre.

― Regarde-moi ça, tu as les mêmes habits depuis trois jours et tes cheveux ressemblent à un tas de nœuds confectionnés par des oiseaux pour y faire leur première couvée, reprocha Mélissa qui tentait de retrouver son calme sans y parvenir. Sans compter que tu sens le chien mouillé… je t'avais dit de prendre une douche et de te changer, mais non, les jeux vidéos sont plus importants que le fait de recevoir tes amis chez toi. Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais l'ordre de tes priorités, lui reprocha Mélissa alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la cuisine. Scott se retourna vers elle et ses yeux semblèrent devenir noirs de contrariété.

― Derek n'est pas mon ami, lâcha-t-il sans ambages.

― Ce garçon a pourtant fait en sorte que tu retrouves Stiles après toutes ces années, rétorqua sa mère avant de lui montrer un blender qu'elle venait d'essuyer. Tiens est-ce que tu peux me ranger ça tout en haut du meuble s'il te plait ? J'ai failli me casser la binette en le descendant… Et j'aimerais que tu sortes la belle vaisselle pour dresser la table, dit-elle avant de s'arrêter, poser ses mains sur ses hanches et soupirer son dépit. Non, pas le meuble là, Scott on dirait que tu ne vis pas dans cette maison !

― Je me suis jamais servi de ce machin, je ne savais même pas qu'on en avait un, répliqua immédiatement l'adolescent qui se montrait contrarié depuis le début de cette journée. Et à propos de Derek, c'est pour Stiles qu'il nous a payé des vacances à New York, pas pour moi, ni pour toi, ajouta-t-il avant de faire ce que sa mère lui demandait. Alors qu'il s'activait, Mélissa le regarda et reprit la parole.

― C'est pour ça que tu ne fais aucun effort, parce que tu n'as pas envie de voir le tuteur de ton ami ? questionna dubitativement la femme, qui avait du mal à comprendre son fils. Tu ne l'aimes pas alors que tu n'avais que des éloges à faire sur lui quand on est revenu… un jour blanc l'autre noir, soupira-t-elle. Tu as toujours été jaloux de ce garçon, même lorsque tu ne le connaissais qu'à travers les anecdotes de Stiles, réfléchit la femme tout haut, tandis que les épaules de Scott s'affaissaient.

― N'importe quoi, murmura-t-il entre ses dents, avant de retourner dans le meuble pour y sortir les belles assiettes.

― Scott, je ne pouvais pas seulement inviter ton petit pote pour que vous fassiez une soirée télé popcorn, se justifia Mélissa qui tentait d'apaiser la nervosité dont son fils faisait preuve. Et Derek est un mec super, qui assume beaucoup de choses pour son âge. Est-ce que tu sais qu'il a fini premier de sa promotion de licence ? Il est un bon exemple pour un adolescent, il est sérieux et bosseur, expliqua-t-elle tout en se rapprochant de son garçon qui semblait s'enfermer dans une bouderie de plus en plus sérieuse.

― Tu m'en diras tant, répliqua Scott qui fit en sorte d'éviter qu'elle ne le touche. On dirait que tu veux l'épouser. Pourquoi t'as cuisiné comme un jour de fête alors que c'était censé être un simple repas « entre amis », dit-il ironiquement avant de se gratter la tête sous le regard perplexe de sa mère.

― Je veux les recevoir comme il se doit, ces deux jeunes gens méritent de se sentir considérés par nous, dit-elle en jetant un regard sur le four dans lequel cuisait son plat. Et ce que tu dis ne tient pas debout gros bêta. Je te rassure, je ne suis pas désespérée au point de vouloir mettre le grappin sur un héritier de vingt ans mon cadet.

― Ouais, ben j'ai le droit de pas apprécier ce gars, même si tu cherches pas à en faire mon beau-père, dit Scott qui se rembrunit sans savoir comment se tenir devant Mélissa. Quelque chose le perturbait, mais il ne parvenait pas à l'exprimer autrement qu'en se renfermant sur lui-même.

― Bon Scott, mais y un peu du tien bordel, s'agaça la femme qui lui pressa affectueusement l'épaule. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle tout en caressant sa joue pour récolter un soupir las en retour. J'ai pas le temps pour ça, il faut encore que j'aille me changer, me maquiller et ils seront là dans moins d'une demi-heure, dit-elle en se reculant pour retirer son tablier et l'accrocher sur la patère prévue pour le ranger. Je croyais que ça te faisait plaisir de savoir que Stiles était de retour pour le mois d'août. Quand je t'ai dit que ça serait bien qu'on dine ensemble, tu m'as paru content, ajouta-t-elle en revenant vers Scott, et tenter d'avoir le droit à un regard plus franc de la part de son rejeton.

― T'inquiètes maman, c'est rien, j'ai juste… je sais pas d'accord. J'ai un poids dans la poitrine, et j'ai… rien, dit-il, un désœuvrement étrange dans la voix. Va te préparer, je vais ranger et mettre la table, ajouta-t-il sur un ton qu'il souhaitait plus détaché, mais qui ressemblait néanmoins à une feinte. Il embrassa rapidement la joue de sa mère pour s'excuser de son drôle de comportement et elle retint son bras alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner dans la salle à manger.

― Même si t'es un ado ingrat, tu restes un bon gamin, souffla-t-elle, son visage s'imprégnant d'affection. Je vais faire vite et après c'est ton tour. Le passage à la salle de bain n'est pas une option jeune homme, sourit-elle alors que Scott levait les yeux au ciel.

Scott fit tout ce que Mélissa lui avait demandé et lorsqu'il descendit vêtu d'une belle chemise et d'un jean repassé, il récolta le regard admiratif de sa mère. Il s'était coiffé, mais la femme en profita pour réorganiser sa chevelure avant de lui baiser une joue et se reculer d'un pas afin d'observer et apprécier son allure générale tandis que le jeune paraissait blasé. Elle parut satisfaite et dans sa simple robe noire, elle avait des allures de femme du monde. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un commentaire qu'une sonnette retentissait dans leur maison. Stiles et Derek avaient dix minutes de retard, mais elle se retrouva tout de même à se précipiter sur ses talons hauts pour les inviter à entrer.

Le début de soirée fut totalement engoncé, et en dépit des efforts de Stiles pour injecter une humeur joviale dans l'atmosphère, le comportement de Scott avait tendance à plomber l'ambiance. Ils étaient tous biens vêtus et apprêtés, ils parlaient de leurs quotidiens respectifs, mais leur réunion manquait d'un sein naturel. Mal à l'aise, Derek ne parlait que si Mélissa lui posait des questions et répondait succinctement à chaque fois. Le fils de l'infirmière ne disait tout simplement rien et ne faisait que réagir par des mimiques un peu floues. La maîtresse de maison tentait d'éviter les blancs en multipliant les sujets de discussion et Stiles rebondissait sur toutes les occasions pour essayer de faire en sorte que Scott lui explique ce qui se passait de son côté, sans succès.

Autant dire que Mélissa était sous tension et elle avait juste envie de crier sur son fils qui imposait à tous, le poids de sa fermeture au partage. Derek fut sollicité pour ouvrir une bouteille de vin et durant le laps temps où la femme et lui partirent à la cuisine, le silence s'abattit entre les deux adolescents. Stiles jetait des regards d'incompréhension à Scott qui levait les épaules, ne cherchant à donner aucune justification à son comportement distant. Les tentatives d'apaisement comique que fit le surdoué s'en trouvèrent tout bonnement réduites à néant et lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent autour de la table pour trinquer, Stiles n'avait plus rien envie d'autre que de partir. Il se força à plaquer un sourire sur ses lèvres et observa Mélissa servir le vin aux adultes. Quand elle voulut lui verser un soda, Stiles lui dit non poliment et se tourna vers son tuteur.

― Je peux avoir un verre de vin aussi ? demanda-t-il, alors que les yeux de Derek s'écarquillaient dans l'incrédulité.

― Stiles, souffla-t-il alors que le refus se distillait sur son faciès. Le regard de l'adolescent se fit perçant, comme s'il tentait de lui parler en pensée. « _Je suis assez mûr pour coucher avec toi, mais pas pour boire un verre de vin ?_ » étaient les mots qui pouvaient traduire au mieux la mimique du jeune dont les lèvres se pincèrent.

― Aller Derek, un fond de ballon, juste pour savoir ce que ça fait de manger en profitant du goût d'un vin pour se rincer la bouche, tenta-t-il en retrouvant un comportement moins irrévérencieux. Derek s'était pourtant glacé de sévérité, ayant mal vécu ce qu'il avait compris de leur échange silencieux. Mélissa était désarmée par la scène et regardait les jeunes sans savoir quoi dire.

― C'est parce que tu baises avec ton tuteur que tu te prends pour un adulte, Stiles ? intervint Scott d'une voix blanche, instillant la stupeur sur tous les visages.

― Quoi ? répondirent de concert les trois autres convives, tandis que Stiles rougissait d'une colère mal contenue.

― C'est bon, ne fais pas l'innocent, renchérit Scott avec une arrogance qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Je vous ai entendu quand je suis venu ce matin. Ce n'était pas discret, finit-il en se servant un verre de boisson énergisante.

― Scott, qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire ? demanda Mélissa qui fulminait littéralement en constatant le mal silencieux qui rongeait à présent Derek et l'envie de meurtre que Stiles tentait de planquer en se recomposant une attitude digne.

― Mais quoi, c'est vrai maman ! s'enflamma Scott. Je suis allé au manoir ce matin, et… quand je suis entré parce que personne ne venait m'ouvrir, je les ai vus sur la table de la salle à manger. Stiles est mineur ! cria-t-il en jetant des regards accusateurs à tout le monde.

― Et c'est maintenant que t'en parles, parce que c'est vrai, c'est le moment idéal, lui reprocha Mélissa qui passa une main tremblante de rage sur son front. Sans compter que tu es rentré chez eux sans leur consentement. Et puis, tu amènes tout ça avec une telle délicatesse et un tel tact... Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que t'as dans le crâne ! cria-t-elle en se levant pour faire quelque pas. Scott se renfrogna, mais ne se détacha pas de son humeur belliqueuse. Tout s'explique, murmura la femme qui paraissait anéantie de voir son invitation se transformer en règlement de compte.

― Putain, j'étais persuadé d'avoir entendu quelque chose, tu vois que j'avais pas rêvé Derek, intervint Stiles qui avait retrouvé une attitude presque normale. En fait, c'était seulement Scott qui venait chez nous, nous matait discrètement en train de copuler et repartait chez lui avec l'intention de nous humilier le soir même grâce à sa découverte, dit-il avec une ironie qui glissa vers la sourde menace tandis qu'il percutait son ami du regard et le forçait à baisser les yeux. L'aura du surdoué vibrait d'une colère froide qui annonçait de violentes représailles, et nul ne pouvait douter qu'une décision venait d'être prise.

― Stop ! Scott excuse-toi tout de suite ! commanda Mélissa qui revint s'assoir et tenta de calmer ses ressentiments en respirant calmement. Ses yeux noirs semblèrent se charger d'une dangereuse électricité et pourtant, son fils n'alla pas dans son sens et continua de s'entêter sur la voie qu'il avait empruntée.

― C'est illégal maman ! Comment tu peux les soutenir ? Et t'as même pas l'air surprise en plus, comme si tu le savais déjà, dit-il sur un ton de déception qui n'atteignit personne et contribua seulement à prolonger le silence.

― Mélissa, nous allons y aller, se décida l'homme tout en se levant. Stiles suivit son exemple et continua à jeter de regards froids à celui qu'il avait cru être son ami.

― Non Derek, personne ne sort de table avant que cette histoire ne soit réglée, ordonna Mélissa sur un ton autoritaire qui força tout le monde à reprendre sa place. Je n'ai pas cuisiné tout l'après-midi pour me retrouver à devoir jeter mon repas à la poubelle parce que mon fils a décidé de foutre la merde, dit-elle en se retournant vers Scott qui paraissait redescendre sur terre et commençait à montrer des signes de culpabilité. Oui, j'étais au courant qu'ils étaient ensemble, et alors ? Je sais reconnaître de l'amour quand j'en vois, et je crois qu'ils ont assez soufferts pour qu'on les empêche de vivre leur histoire, justifia la femme devant son entêté de gamin qui avait le bon goût de paraître contrit. Alors ce n'est peut-être pas « légal », mais j'ai choisi de fermer les yeux sur ce qui est gênant et accepter de voir ce qui est beau, finit-elle d'expliquer en se saisissant de son verre pour boire une gorgée de vin apaisante.

― En parlant de légalité, intervint Stiles avec un calme déconcertant. Je ne voulais pas le dire maintenant parce que… parce que rien n'est encore sûr et que j'attendais un moment romantique pour ça, laissa-t-il en suspens alors que tous le regardaient désormais sans comprendre ce qu'il tentait de faire. Mais, puisque mon « meilleur » ami me menace d'être un délateur auprès des autorités sous prétexte que j'ai osé demander un verre de vin, ma situation avec Derek pourrait bien changer, définitivement, assura-t-il à son mutique compagnon qui le questionnait gravement du regard. En fait, l'État de New York autorise le mariage à partir de seize ans si une demande est faite auprès d'un tribunal et que les parents ou le tuteur légal donnent leur accord. Alors j'ai constitué un dossier et je l'ai envoyé début juillet au bureau d'un des juges de notre district. Je devrais normalement obtenir un rendez-vous pour nous au mois de septembre et une délibération pour le mois d'octobre, si tout se passe bien, exposa l'adolescent, qui paraissait être fier de l'effet de son annonce.

― Quoi ? demandèrent Derek et Scott d'une même voix où l'hébétude semblait vaincre toute autre réaction.

― Ils sont tous fous, se plaignit Mélissa qui reprit son verre en main pour le finir d'une traite. De son côté l'homme était complètement figé dans la stupéfaction et seuls les battements erratiques de son cœur compressé lui donnaient la sensation d'être en cohérence avec la réalité.

― Derek Nathaniel Hale, est-ce que tu veux qu'on partage le même nom ? l'interrogea Stiles dont tout le comportement glissa dans la fébrilité que sa propre audace instillait en lui. Craintif, il attendit que son compagnon montre les signes d'une formulation de réponse, mais rien ne vint. Mélissa et Scott étaient relayés au rang de simples spectateurs et la femme était tant perturbée qu'elle ne savait plus quoi ressentir. Elle se saisit de la bouteille et se resservit un verre.

― Stiles, t'as fait quoi ? demanda calmement le jeune adulte qui avait l'air d'avoir pris un coup de massue sur la tête. Il avait l'impression que le décor se réduisait de seconde en seconde, que le monde s'effondrait dans l'impensable.

― Tout ce que je viens d'expliquer à Scott et Mélissa, répliqua naturellement sa pupille, comme si c'était évident qu'il en arriverait là. Je sais que pour toi, c'est important d'avoir le droit de m'aimer et j'ai travaillé pour l'obtenir. J'aurais préféré te faire la surprise plus tard, mais puisque je suis poussé dans mes retranchements, je te le demande maintenant devant témoins. Veux-tu m'épouser ? réitéra-t-il avec une insistance qui dévoilait un douloureux doute. Pour que des petits cons jaloux de la vie sexuelle des autres n'essaient plus de nous menacer, pour qu'on puisse être ensemble sans que ça soit une infraction, sans avoir honte d'être un couple, renchérit-il pour retrouver son aplomb que le comportement de Derek fragilisait malgré lui.

― Et si la demande est rejetée, tu as pensé aux conséquences ? lâcha l'adulte qui paraissait céder lentement à la panique.

― La demande ne sera pas rejetée Derek, affirma Stiles. J'ai pris soin de choisir le bon juge, celui sur lequel on peut user de moyens de pression parce qu'il a des casseroles au cul et que j'ai fait tous mes devoirs pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment, ajouta le jeune qui faisait montre de son caractère calculateur. Je ne pense pas qu'on en arrivera à cette extrémité, mais si jamais ce devait être nécessaire, je possède déjà les arguments avec preuve à l'appui pour détruire sa carrière, dit-il sur un ton qui laissait sous-entendre qu'il n'aurait aucune hésitation à se servir de ses trouvailles. Fais-moi confiance, renchérit-il avec une douceur suppliante. Il se mit debout et s'autorisa à caresser la barbe de son amant qui dévoilait tout son trouble.

― J'ai fait appel à un avocat du groupe Hale qui a engagé des enquêteurs privés. Je n'ai pas agi sans savoir où je mettais les pieds, j'ai pris toutes les précautions pour que nous soyons protégés. Alors je te le demande encore une fois, et je risque d'être vexé si tu ne me donnes pas une réponse claire, dit-il avant de s'accroupir devant Derek, instillant l'embarras dans le cœur de Mélissa, le refus dans celui de Scott qui détourna le regard de la scène. Loup des bois, est-ce que tu veux épouser ton bébé renard qui te prie à genoux, oui ou non ?

L'homme était au pied d'un mur qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé et alors que ses pensées se percutaient dans l'absurdité de ses émotions bouleversées, son corps n'exprimait qu'une anxiété glacée. Stiles commença à se déconfire et jeta un coup d'œil à Mélissa qui buvait, les yeux vides et la mâchoire crispée. Quant à Derek, il n'en revenait tout simplement pas et son effarement s'éternisait dans ses iris de cristal alors qu'il songeait : « _T'es totalement… redoutable et imprévisible, je sais pas quoi dire. Là tu… tu me sidères et vraiment, je crois que je t'aime encore plus. Quand as-tu pris le temps de faire ça, comment ? »_

― Oui, répondit platement Derek alors que son corps se revivifiait lentement d'oser y croire.

Il prit une longue inspiration et répéta sa réponse avec une chaleur qui démontrait sa réelle acceptation. Stiles se releva et l'embrassa devant leurs hôtes. Les deux amoureux agissaient comme si cela était tout à fait normal, comme si le plus grave était passé et qu'ils pouvaient désormais se détendre sans avoir à se soucier du reste. Face à cette situation qu'il ne comprenait plus, Scott se leva énergiquement, exprima toute sa contrariété avant de soupirer tristement et s'enfuit à toute jambe dans sa chambre.

― Merci la Terre, les éléments et toutes les entités de la création, merci, chuchota Stiles qui retenait ses larmes et souriait en même temps.

― Vous êtes… tellement mignons, intervint Mélissa dont le maquillage se ruinait dans un imprévisible flot de larmes. Bon je vais aller chercher ce fameux gratin qui m'a donné tant de fil à retordre ajouta-t-elle, en se levant maladroitement. Si je ne mange pas quelque chose, je risque de sombrer lentement dans l'alcoolisme, dit-elle sur un ton qui suggérait déjà une ivresse bien entamée. Et je suis désolé pour le comportement de Scott. J'ai envie de lui tordre le cou, assura-t-elle alors qu'elle reprenait son ballon pour finir son verre. Mais, je crois comprendre qu'il a le béguin pour toi Stiles, laissa-t-elle en suspens avant de partir vers la cuisine, choquée par sa propre déduction. Stiles et Derek s'observèrent dubitativement.

― Je vais aller lui parler, murmura Stiles qui saisissait subitement ce que son ami avait tenté de faire ce soir.

― Je vais donner un coup de main à Mélissa alors, répondit Derek qui observa son renardeau courir sans plus attendre vers les escaliers.

Stiles se retrouva rapidement devant la porte de la chambre de Scott. Il respira lentement, se remémorant furtivement toutes les fois où il était venu jouer là. Même dans la pénombre du couloir, il pouvait constater que les choses n'avaient pas tant changé que cela ici. Il entendit les voix de Derek et Melissa au rez-de-chaussée, et n'essaya pas de deviner ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire. Pour l'heure, l'important était de se rabibocher avec son meilleur ami, expurger le mauvais qu'ils s'étaient l'un et l'autre inspirés au court de ce début de soirée chaotique. Il se donna du courage et frappa doucement la porte vernie.

― Scott, ouvre-moi, il faut qu'on parle. Excuse-moi Scott, insista-t-il en se penchant vers l'huisserie comme si cela allait l'aider à convaincre son pote d'enfance de faire ce qu'il lui demandait.

― Tu l'aimes à ce point, tu vas vraiment épouser Derek ? demanda l'autre, ouvrant sa chambre dans laquelle régnait un désordre révélé par la lumière d'une lampe de chevet. Stiles sourit timidement devant la frimousse désillusionnée qu'il découvrit.

― Je suis marié à son ombre depuis que je sais marcher Scotty, se justifia affectueusement Stiles qui fit mine de vouloir rentrer. C'est juste une formalité administrative pour avoir le droit d'être avec lui, mais en ce qui me concerne, je le considère comme mon âme sœur depuis toujours, ajouta-t-il tandis que son ami capitulait pour lui laisser le droit au libre passage. Tu comprends ? insista Stiles qui le regarda fermer la porte pour ensuite s'assoir sur son lit défait.

― J'voulais pas faire de la merde tu sais, se défendit Scott qui baissait la tête. Je suis vraiment un connard parfois, mais quand je vous ai vu, ça… ça m'a retourné, avoua-t-il, des trémolos dans la voix. Il redressa son visage et réserva un regard profond à son alter ego qui lui faisait face.

― Vous aviez l'air d'être tellement bien et j'avais rien à faire là, aucun rôle à jouer, souffla douloureusement le jeune. Quand on s'est revu le mois dernier… personne ne m'avait donné la sensation que j'étais si important avant toi. J'ai cru que ton aveu d'homosexualité était une manière de me dire que ben… tu me voulais comme petit copain, mais que tu savais pas comment faire. J'ai rien dit parce que je… j'avais jamais pris le temps de me poser la question si je pouvais être aussi attiré par les hommes, confessa-t-il, se sentant bête d'avoir cru tout ça. Quand tu m'as dit que tu revenais à Beacon Hills, ça m'a encore titillé. J'ai cru que tu venais pour tenter ta chance avec moi et je savais toujours pas si j'avais envie d'essayer d'aimer un gars même si ça faisait son bonhomme de chemin dans ma tête, rit-il nerveusement. Mais quand je vous ai vu, j'ai su, et ça me fait chier de l'avoir compris comme ça, conclu-t-il sérieusement, affecté par sa confidence. Stiles vint s'assoir à ses côtés, et entoura ses épaules avec son bras.

― Déjà, je ne suis pas homosexuel Scott, mais Derek-sexuel, j'ai jamais souhaité personne d'autre, lui dit-il sur un ton apaisant. Et pis, c'est pas parce qu'on ressent de l'excitation quand on voit deux mecs se prendre qu'on est gay, affirma-t-il sans détour. Le sexe c'est excitant tout court. La plupart de ceux qui se révulsent, c'est parce qu'ils n'assument pas d'avoir eu ce petit pic d'adrénaline pour quelque chose qui n'est pas censé avoir lieu. Après on a tous des préférences et si t'as envie d'essayer les gars pour comprendre les tiennes, ben tente le coup. T'es vraiment important pour moi Scotty boy, mais pas comme un amoureux. Tu devras te choisir quelqu'un d'autre pour partager ça, mais il faut que tu saches que t'es la seule personne de mon âge qui ne me juge pas et qui accepte que je sois différent. C'est pour cette raison que je t'aime et ça a toujours été vrai. Est-ce que ça a changé pour toi ? demanda-t-il, une crainte dévoilée au cœur de sa manière d'agir.

― Non, répondit immédiatement Scott qui le regarda et l'enlaça dans la foulée.

L'embrassade fut longue et silencieuse. Les deux jeunes se rassurèrent ainsi, dans un contact affectueux qui les reconnectait progressivement à leur relation et le rôle que l'un et l'autre y jouaient depuis leur enfance. Scott soupira son soulagement et Stiles lui tapota le dos, comme s'il réconfortait un petit frère qui avait fait des bêtises et qui ne savait plus comment se faire pardonner. Il se détacha ensuite de son ami et baisa son front avant de lui destiner une mimique comique. Scott ne put faire autrement que de sourire.

― On descend manger alors ? demanda-t-il précautionneusement. L'autre se laissa tomber dans son lit et roula jusqu'à avoir la tête collée dans son oreiller.

― Putain, j'ai trop la honte mec, je sais pas si je pourrais regardé Derek et ma mère en face, dit-il d'une voix étouffée. Stiles se moqua de lui gentiment avant de se rouler également dans le lit pour se coller au dos de Scott.

― C'est vrai qu'on a poussé le bouchon loin ce soir, rit-il sincèrement. Aller, ça va aller, et puis je serais là, la dream team peut tout encaisser, t'inquiètes, conclu-t-il avant de se relever.


	9. Le loup et le renard

**Salut les amis !**

 **Alors, si vous avez lu le titre de ce chapitre, je tiens à vous rassurer, ce n'est pas une fable de La Fontaine. Hi hi hi, je sais elle est naze celle là, mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas la faire. J'espère que ce passage vous réchauffera le cœur et ailleurs ! Bisous les Loulous.**

PS : RAR en bas !

* * *

 **Le Loup et le Renard**

― J'aurais préféré qu'on fasse un autre type de sport, se plaignit Stiles qui s'arrêta et se pencha en posant ses mains sur ses cuisses pour reprendre sa respiration. Et tu ne me ménages même pas, renchérit-il, défait.

Dans la lumière matinale, rougis par l'effort, il dégoulinait de sueur, son maillot et son short plaqués humidement contre sa peau. Le jeune prit le temps de décoller ses vêtements pour s'éventer et ainsi retrouver une sensation de fraîcheur apaisante. Derek vint vers lui, son accoutrement tout aussi détrempé que celui de son compagnon. Le plus âgé faisait néanmoins montre d'une plus grande maîtrise de son endurance pulmonaire. Il posa une main compassionnel sur l'épaule du cadet et lui dédia un sourire qu'il ne vit pas compte tenu du fait qu'il était pratiquement plié en deux.

― Je t'avais prévenu, c'est toi qui as voulu venir avec moi courir autour du lac, dit-il d'une voix moqueuse en mettant la gourde devant les yeux de l'essoufflé afin qu'il s'en saisisse.

Le jeune se jeta dessus tel un nomade qui venait de traverser le désert. Il but de grandes gorgées avant d'expirer bruyamment son soulagement et tendre le récipient à son homme pour qui cette course folle s'apparentait à une simple routine. Derek avait une expression moqueuse au coin des lèvres et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à boire, il fit un clin d'œil à l'ado.

― Je voulais te voir tout transpirant, répondit Stiles qui retrouvait peu à peu, une sensation d'apaisement physique. Putain, t'es trop sexy comme ça, je vois tes poils sous ton maillot, tout es collé. Et quand tu prends le goulot en bouche… humm, laissa-t-il planer d'une voix suggestive. Tu devrais laisser l'eau couler sur ton menton barbu, beau gosse, c'est des trucs qui rendent encore plus... oh purée, t'apprend super trop vite, tu m'as même pas laissé le temps de m'y préparer, ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant pour sentir l'odeur qui planait autour de son amant.

Derek sembla pourtant se gêner du comportement désinhibé qu'adoptait son amoureux et lorsqu'il referma la petite bouteille, le sourire qu'il émit fut teinté d'un embarras qui atteignit immédiatement l'adolescent. S'il se troubla de voir son loup ainsi, il lui déposa tout de même un léger baiser sur la bouche et se recula pour l'observer avec des yeux scrutateurs. L'homme fit comme si de rien n'était et rangea la gourde dans le petit sac à dos dont il s'était munit pour pourvoir aux besoins que suscitait la pratique de la course en pleine nature.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? osa demander l'adolescent, qui tenta de se recoiffer les cheveux en arrière à l'aide de ses doigts. Derek commença à marcher sur le chemin de terre et l'enjoignit silencieusement de le suivre, ce que Stiles fit sans se faire prier.

― Rien, répondit l'aîné du couple qui lui jetait des coups d'œil furtifs sur le côté. Le jeune s'arrêta de progresser et son visage devint immédiatement soucieux.

― Drek, je sais voir quand quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, et là, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un malaise entre nous, déclara-t-il sans prendre de détours. Est-ce que c'est à cause de mon idée de mariage précoce ? On en a déjà parlé, tu connais ma position sur le sujet, tu m'as dit que ça t'allait, non ? s'empressa-t-il de développer tandis que le ténébreux athlète, revenait vers lui, le fantôme d'un soupir contrit imprégnant ses traits.

― Ce n'est pas ça, souffla-t-il. Ça n'a rien à voir même, répondit-il avant d'enlacer son chéri qui restait dans cette position de crainte mal gérée alors que le soleil filtré par les frondaisons alentours éclairait son minois.

― J'aime que tu fasses preuve d'initiatives Stiles, je ne sais juste pas comment exprimer ce que je souhaite de mon côté, murmura l'homme qui rompit l'embrassade et kidnappa la main de son compagnon pour l'enfermer dans la sienne, l'obligeant à reprendre leur marche.

― Et qu'est-ce que tu souhaites, demanda timidement le jeune, dont le palpitant ne se calmait pas, même si cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'ils ne courraient plus.

― Je me suis entraîné tu sais, lâcha Derek dont le regard devint énigmatique, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que son renardeau devine tout ce qui se cachait derrière ces quelques mots. Le jeune lui lança un regard perplexe, pour l'encourager à développer davantage, mais son homme parut rougir de son idée avec une plus grande efficacité que durant les cinq kilomètres de trajet qui les séparait du chalet de leur enfance.

― Je n'arrive pas à le dire… je sais pas pourquoi mais… mais j'ai l'impression d'être nul, lâcha le vingtenaire qui détourna ses prunelles pour les fixer hasardeusement sur le chemin devant eux.

― Tu n'es pas nul Drek, jamais. Tu dis que tu t'es exercé, à quoi ? questionna affectueusement Stiles dans l'intention de l'aider à exprimer le fond de ces pensées. Je sais qu'à la course, t'es déjà entrainé, donc tu ne parles pas de ça, sourit-il. Peut-être que Derek avait seulement besoin d'être débloqué par des mots légers.

― Disons que c'est… c'est un peu gênant pour moi, avoua Derek qui continuait de s'empourprer devant son amant. Celui-ci s'arrêta de nouveau pour qu'ils puissent se faire face.

― Il ne doit pas y avoir de ça entre nous mon amour. Tu as tout vu de moi, tout goûté, je n'ai honte de rien quand je suis avec toi, lâcha-t-il sérieusement. Tu es la personne qui me connait le mieux sur cette terre, et tu seras certainement la seule. J'aimerais que l'inverse soit vrai, alors dis-moi, je peux tout entendre et accepter de toi. Tout, conclu-t-il avec une conviction qui fit vibrer l'homme qu'il aimait. Derek devint fébrile et posa des doigts tremblants sur la peau humide de son fiancé.

― Quand… la première fois qu'on l'a fait, tu… tu m'as demandé si je m'étais entrainé à te recevoir et… et je t'ai répondu que non, expira-t-il comme si son cœur suivait un rythme éreintant. Alors voilà, je… je me suis exploré, entraîné et maintenant, ben… je crois que je suis prêt, murmura-t-il comme si le dire tout haut était une épreuve qu'il n'assumait pas totalement. Il ferma les yeux et soupira avant de reprendre son souffle laissé court par sa déclaration.

― Tu veux… tu veux que je te prenne ? demanda Stiles dont les yeux s'écarquillaient pour offrir tout l'éclat pétillant de ses iris d'ambre. Oui, renchérit-il avec un enjouement empressé qui le poussa à se coller contre le corps suant de son amant. J'ai cru que je te contrariais à toujours parler de sexe mais en fait, tu me désirais, s'expliqua-t-il tout haut tandis que Derek l'enlaçait, ses yeux clos.

― J'ai toujours envie de toi, je ne sais même pas si ça pourra se calmer un jour, intervint Derek qui bandait déjà de sa proximité avec son compagnon. Le jeune gloussa de satisfaction et pris l'initiative d'un tendre baiser, échangé en plein milieu des bois qui entouraient le lac. Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, Derek posa sont front humide contre celui de Stiles et parla tout bas.

― Je veux t'avoir en moi, savoir ce que ça fait d'être possédé par ton sexe, dit-il en vibrant littéralement de part en part. Quand tu me regardes comme tout à l'heure… je… ça me… je sais pas, bégaya le plus âgé. C'est comme un pic de désir qui me traverse et j'ai envie de… de m'ouvrir, pour que tu viennes en moi, dit-il, la fièvre dans ces mots dont la mélodie lui paraissait étrange entre ses lèvres.

C'était Stiles qui savait dire des choses cochonnes pour les exciter, l'inverse n'avait pratiquement jamais été expérimenté. Le jeune plaqua sa bandaison contre celle de son complice avant de se reculer pour l'admirer, une voluptueuse avidité dans la mimique détendue qu'il lui destina. Un vent léger fit bruire les feuillus alentours, et le temps sembla se distendre dans leur contemplation muette. Il y avait tant de convoitises entre eux qu'il leur semblait impossible de les satisfaire toutes, qu'une vie ne suffirait pas pour les combler où même tout expérimenter.

― Je t'emmène à la cabane des chasseurs, celle où on a inventé notre jeu du loup et du bébé renard, quand t'avais six ans. Je veux me donner à toi là-bas, dit-il en se rapprochant lentement de Stiles pour le saisir par la taille. Je veux te vivre mon amour, je veux te sentir gouverner mon corps, je veux savoir tout ce que tu ressens quand nos rôles sont inversés, m'extasier comme… comme une chienne en chaleur qui en redemande, susurra-t-il avant de mordiller le cou de son amant.

― Ouah… je crois que je vais éjaculer, trembla Stiles qui commençait déjà à se contorsionner de plaisir.

― Non, commanda l'aîné qui empêcha son amant d'onduler contre lui. Tu vas tout garder pour moi, pour m'honorer, parce que je le mérite, chuchota-t-il avec une malice qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Stiles acquiesça et s'émerveilla de voir son homme qui prenait peu à peu confiance en son droit de choisir pour eux.

― Oui, tout ce que tu voudras Drek, tout, souffla-t-il à son tour, lui dévoilant la captivité de ses désirs.

― Bien, inspira gauchement l'homme, allons-y alors, conclut-il avant de se détacher à regret de son fervent compagnon.

Ils reprirent leur marche, se touchant à peine pour ne pas se stimuler plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, sinon ils n'arriveraient jamais à destination et s'abandonneraient l'un à l'autre en plein milieu du chemin de terre. Stiles replaça plusieurs fois son sexe dans son short, il ne débandait pas, au contraire. L'impatience s'infusait en lui pour électriser ses membres et il ressentait une frénésie qui focalisait son esprit sur des pensées plus que sensuelles. Sentir l'odeur de sueur de son loup flotter dans ses environs l'amenait presque à la sur-ventilation. La tête lui tournait, tant ce qui se préparait le mettait dans un incontrôlable état d'ivresse.

Derek tentait quant à lui de calmer les trémulations de son cœur qui tambourinait jusqu'à ses oreilles pour y maintenir la chaleur de son envie. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de contempler le jeune lorsque celui-ci mettait la main dans son sous-vêtement pour pouvoir marcher correctement. L'homme humidifiait instinctivement sa lippe à cette vision qui envoyait des ondes d'excitation dans ses reins, dans sa verge, jusque dans ses fondements avides d'être investis. Ces sensations l'amenèrent à imiter Stiles dans la foulée afin d'empêcher sa turgescence de devenir un handicape à la fluidité de ses enjambées.

Le trajet fut bercé par les sons de la nature, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla, se contentant d'entretenir cet état de sourde effervescence qui les maintenait dans un désir croissant. Quand ils arrivèrent à bon port, ils surent que tout se passerais comme Derek l'avait voulu. La cabane avait été entretenue au court des ans et même si son aspect paraissait miteux, elle n'avait pas changée. Personne ne l'occupait aujourd'hui et ce fut l'aîné qui entra le premier à l'intérieur. L'odeur de renfermé qui planait-là n'empêcha pas Stiles d'apprécier les lieux, pour constater que l'unique pièce était toujours autant négligée dans son apparence. Une Table, quelques sièges de récupération et une poubelle débordant de canettes de bière. Ça ressemblait à ses souvenirs de gamin.

― Normalement, on peut verrouiller la porte, intervint Derek qui posa son sac à dos et retira son maillot de corps pour le poser sur le dossier de l'une des assises.

Stiles le mira dévoiler son torse bombé et assombrit de poils. Cette seule vision suffit à le faire haleter et béat, il se retrouva à deux doigt de baver quand il vit son loup abaisser son short et son caleçon d'un geste sûr, pour ne conserver que ses baskets de course. Comme Derek était bien fait, comme tout son corps était harmonieux, viril et beau. Son sexe avait retrouvé une certaine mollesse, mais même dans cet état de semi bandaison, il était massif d'autant que sa paire de bourses était proportionnelle à sa taille appréciable de sa verge. L'homme redirigea son attention sur son amant et lui sourit tendrement avant de ronger sa lippe.

― Tu n'as pas fermé la porte, dit-il timidement alors que Stiles semblait revenir à lui.

Le cadet s'exécuta le plus rapidement possible et après plusieurs tentatives empressées, il parvint à clore la pièce dans laquelle son Drek allait s'offrir à lui. Cette seule pensée contribuait à revivifier toute la frénésie de son désir et il dû prendre de grandes inspirations calmantes pour ne pas s'enflammer trop rapidement. Quand il se retourna vers la table, l'homme s'appuyait contre elle et attendait manifestement que son complice se déshabille. Stiles retira son maillot comme un fou furieux et réussit à s'emmêler la tête et les bras dedans, récoltant ainsi un rire mélodieux de Derek. Alors qu'il tentait de se dépatouiller, l'adolescent entendit que son amant venait à sa rescousse et lorsque qu'il fut délivré de son linge, il s'empressa de capturer les lèvres de son merveilleux compagnon.

Le baiser fut passionné, et Stiles ne parvint pas à rester maître de lui. Il dévorait la bouche de son complice, mordillait sa lippe, harcelait sa langue avec une imprécision qui dévoilait toute la violence de sa passion pour son loup. Ce dernier se laissait faire et quand Stiles agrippa ses cheveux, l'homme émit un son de gorge très aguicheur. Il avait plaqué le corps de son chéri contre le sien et ses mains malaxaient ses fesses rebondies, contraignant ainsi le contact de leurs hanches, de leurs sexes gonflés d'impatience.

― Tu portes encore trop de tissus, se plaignit Derek qui rompit l'échange pour s'accroupir et faire glisser les protections du sportif en herbe. Humm, tu sens tellement bon, dit-il de façon appétissante alors qu'il se saisissait du membre tendu de Stiles d'une main possessive.

Le jeune geint plaisamment et lorsque son amant le goba, il dût se retenir à ses épaules pour ne pas flancher tant la sensation qui l'investit sabota son équilibre. Derek fit glisser le gland qu'il avait suçoté dans les poils de sa barbe, l'irritant légèrement pour mieux le cajoler ensuite et avaler toute la longueur de sa queue dans la foulée. C'est ainsi qu'il offrit à son fougueux compagnon, ce qu'il nommerait plus tard, la pipe du siècle. Le jeune dû tirer fort sur la masse de cheveux noirs de l'homme, pour l'empêcher de le faire jouir avec sa langue. Contrarié, Derek releva la tête vers son aimé et leurs regard fiévreux s'appelèrent avec un tel fanatisme qu'ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à retirer prestement les guenilles au chevilles de Stiles, pour s'embrasser tels des affamés.

― Putain Derek, je vais pas tenir longtemps, soupira le jeune qui subissait plaisamment les stimulations que son homme imposait désormais à ses tétons tout en le branlant. L'aîné se redressa pour le fixer et calma subitement tout mouvement, ne laissant que sa respiration détraquée rythmer les trépidations de sa chair. Stiles était bouleversé d'admiration et se figea ainsi, dans une attente magique. Derek garda la raideur de son amant dans sa pogne et la tira pour l'obliger à le suivre. Il marcha à reculons pour continuer de river ses yeux dans ceux de son dévoué complice. Lorsqu'il sentit le plateau de la table compresser le haut de son fessier, il lâcha Stiles pour s'assoir, écarter ses jambes, saliver dans sa main, appliquer rapidement l'humidité récoltée sur sa fente et travailler discrètement à son ouverture. Il s'allongea ensuite, essoufflé par la tyrannie de ses besoins.

― Grand renard, vient couvrir ton loup, tu es le seul qui a le droit, le seul, murmura Derek tout en relevant la tête pour observer le jeune. Prend-moi Stiles, même si ça ne dure pas longtemps, je veux vivre ta jouissance, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque tandis que ses iris s'assombrissaient de volonté.

Le jeune n'était plus à même de formuler aucun mot. Il n'était que sensuelle électricité, indomptable engouement, cœur battant une chamade qui le faisait durcir comme jamais. La vision de son Drek dans cet état le subjuguait littéralement. Sa queue raide qui épousait le galbe de ses abdos, ses bourses lourdes qui retombaient avec grâce, et ces poils noirs à son entrejambe, sur son fondement palpitant. Il voulait posséder ce corps de sa virilité, devenir l'homme que son loup attendait depuis si longtemps. Il s'avança précautionneusement, posa les mains sur les jambes de son vibrant amant, et s'abaissa pour fourrer son nez entre les cuisses musclées de son passif partenaire.

Derek ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui se passait, mais lorsqu'il sentit la respiration avide de Stiles entre ses fesses, quelque chose de nouveau se diffusa en lui, une sensation d'impatience qui fit frissonner tout son être. Et puis, vint ce moment où les lèvres de son amant épousèrent son orifice offert tandis que sa langue tentait d'y pénétrer. Il s'empêcha de sursauter sous la décharge de tendresse qui l'investit, se tordant sous cet inédit plaisir, teinté de honte et d'espoir, sous cette ivresse dans laquelle tous les interdits se délitaient. Quand il pensa que c'était Stiles qui était en train de lui faire vivre ça, sa bite devint capricieuse et les frémissements de sa chair se muèrent en pure exultation. Il n'y a avait plus de cesse, son instinct lui réclamait à grand cri, il fallait que son corps soit pénétré et comblé. Il commença à râler anarchiquement ses envies alors qu'il s'agrippait à la table pour encaisser les merveilleuses tentatives de son compagnon.

― Viens Mieczyslaw, s'il te plait, met-moi ta bite, supplia-t-il tendrement, d'une façon qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

L'adolescent s'arrêta presqu'immédiatement. Entendre son véritable prénom transformé en prière l'avait une nouvelle fois surpris d'espérance. Il expira lentement et se redressa. Il observa sa bite qu'il branlait mécaniquement, et pour la première fois, il se sentit frêle alors que Derek se consumait pour lui. Il allait investir son corps et quelque chose de fabuleux se répandit en lui à cette pensée, le métissage impossible entre l'appréhension et l'irrépressible besoin d'être là. Il expira bruyamment alors que son homme relevait la tête pour l'implorer silencieusement et il se plaça. Tout était à la bonne hauteur, rien ne détonnait si ce n'était son cœur rendu fou d'excitation.

Il lubrifia son sexe, entra le bout de son doigt en Derek qui se tendit autour tandis qu'il se rapprocha. Il fallut plusieurs tentatives avant qu'il ne parvienne à éprouver la chaleur de Derek sur son gland, mais lorsque cela arriva, toutes les frustrations s'envolèrent et l'entendre grogner sa satisfaction l'enflamma spontanément. C'était comme si tout ce qu'il ressentait était drainé à l'intérieur de Derek qui le forçait à entrer totalement en lui et l'y contraignait à l'aide de ses jambes. L'étonnement se dessina sur le faciès de Stiles, quand une douleur retenue se peignit sur celui de son homme. Le plus jeune ne bougea plus et attendit de voir l'apaisement reprendre ses droits les traits de son loup. Il l'obtint rapidement étant donné qu'il s'était emparé de sa grosse bite pour y imprimer un doux mouvement de va et vient.

― Oh Stiles, j'y crois pas, c'est tellement mieux que des doigts, souffla Derek qui laissa sa tête retombée sur le plateau de la table, pâmant sous l'empire des sensations qu'il découvrait.

Le jeune ne pouvait plus parler, il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre, sans qu'il ne se soit rien passé de plus. Quand son amant commença à onduler pour qu'il bouge, Stiles se sentit fondre et il ne fallait pas non, il ne devait pas, pas maintenant. Il claqua les deux cuises de Derek pour l'immobiliser, sans comprendre d'où lui venait cette réaction étrange, et lorsqu'il l'entendit geindre sa hâte, il commença à hocher lentement du bassin. Il se sentait maladroit, mais il avait trop envie et son loup le voulait tellement qu'il acceptait tout comme si c'était un cadeau.

Ça ne fut pas long, mais suffisamment pour que leurs intensités s'épousent, pour qu'ils apprennent à se caler sur le rythme parfois désynchroniser de leur pulsions respectives. Stiles se retrouva à soulever les lourdes jambes de Derek pour se perdre dans sa chaleur, avec une frénésie qui faisait manifestement écho à celle de son mâle. Ce dernier grogna ses satisfactions presque sauvagement, encaissant les coups de butoir de son amant avec toute l'ouverture dont il était capable. C'était tellement bon d'inverser les rôles, d'être assiégé, de subir la turbulence des envies d'un jeune fougueux qui devenait autre en lui. Et Stiles partit, il cria, se sentit atomiser d'avidité, réduit à un fluide qui se répandait en son loup pour le contaminer d'extase. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit Derek défait et suant, réclamant que tout ça continue. Il le branla alors qu'il s'attardait en lui et recommença à hocher jusqu'à ce que l'homme l'emprisonne en ses tréfonds et éjacule comme jamais cela ne lui était arrivé avant.

Stiles était essoufflé comme un dératé, mais lorsqu'il vit le sperme de son homme s'agglutiner dans ses poils, il ne se retint pas et sortit de son corps pour s'autoriser la folie de le lécher, d'en apprendre le goût, le déglutir avec délectation. Derek était parcouru de tremblements qui ne cessèrent pas, même lorsque Stiles lui grimpas dessus pour s'appesantir entre ses bras. Ils étaient trempés de sueur et l'odeur qui régnait autour d'eux les enveloppait dans la bulle de leur complémentarité aboutie. Ils s'enlacèrent, s'embrassèrent tendrement, se calmant mutuellement pour apprendre à respirer normalement. Il fallut un certain temps avant que l'un d'eux n'ose bouger, ne choisisse de vivre autre chose que le ressassement de ce qui venait de se produire.

― Mon renard, mon fabuleux renard, susurra Derek qui bécotait Stiles, le cajolait avec une douceur toute masculine. Tu me fais tellement de bien, renchérit-il sur le même ton embrumé. Le jeune caressait ses poils avec adoration et se laissait partir vers les sensations planantes de l'après.

― C'était… je sais pas… ouah… et t'étais tellement chaud, répondit Stiles qui décida de se remettre sur ses pieds. Il descendit, se frotta le ventre et tendit une main charitable à son compagnon qui se redressa également et parut revenir à la réalité à un rythme plus lent.

― Je crois que t'avoir eu en moi va me débrider complet, j'ai envie d'écrire un livre sur ta queue Stiles, répondit Derek alors que son amant le retournait avec prévenance pour lui épousseter le dos.

― Ne dis pas de bêtises, je suis pas aussi bien bâti que toi, en tout point, ricana le jeune alors que son homme l'emprisonnait dans ses bras pour appliquer de légers baisers sur la fine peau de son cou.

― Moi je te trouve beau, si beau... t'es bien fait de ta personne et j'adore ta peau de craie, tes grains de beauté, tes yeux de miel, ta frimousse malicieuse, ta bouche... En plus t'es fort et ta bite est faite pour moi, sa taille est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour perdre la tête. Alors je ne dis pas de bêtises, je te dis ce que je ressens quand je suis avec toi, se justifia Derek qui paraissait être ivre de désirs. Il força Stiles à le regarder et lui baisa la bouche avec dévotion.

* * *

 ** _RAR_** :

 _ **Julie-deolivera** : Tes mots ont su me rassurer Jolie Julie. Merci pour toute ta délicatesse et ta fidélité sur cette histoire. J'espère que cette suite t'a plu. J'ai toujours un peu d'appréhension quand j'écris des scènes érotiques d'autant que la situation est l'inverse de celle qu'on lit majoritairement partout entre Stiles et Derek. Je t'envoie plein de bonnes pensées agrémentées de bisous tous doux._

 _ **Micky54** : Je suis désolé parce que comme tu as pu le constater, ce chapitre n'est pas la suite directe du précédant. Je n'avais pas prévu d'explorer plus avant ce diné presque parfait, et j'espère vraiment que tu ne seras pas trop déçu. En tous cas, je te remercie pour la fréquence de tes commentaires et les avis que tu me laisses. Bonne continuation et bien à toi !_

 _ **Neiko-san-sei** : Merci pour tes diverses interventions ici. J'attends tes appréciations sur les dernier chapitre et surtout, je m'impatiente de lire la suite de "_ **Jusqu'à Jamais** _". Je t'embrasse et check mon P'tit pote._


	10. La stratégie du noeud coulant

**Coucou à tous ceux qui lisent encore !**

 **Voici le dixième chapitre de ce qui était à la base un OS de trois mille mots. J'ai dépassé la multiplication par dix XD. Bon, je ne vais pas vous faire maronner plus longtemps ! Voilà la suite.**

 _Réponse à **Julie** : tes encouragements sont un carburant, merci pour tes mots et l'engouement que cette histoire suscite en toi ! J'espère que tu pendras plaisir à lire cette continuation. Bisous_

* * *

 **La stratégie du nœud coulant**

Il s'était passé moins d'un mois, mais ces instants d'insouciances partagés avec Derek au cœur de l'été lui semblaient lointains désormais. Il y avait eu le départ de Beacon Hills, le retour dans l'appartement, l'inscription à l'université, la préparation de la rentrée et le coup de téléphone de Peter Bohen, l'avocat du groupe Hale qui servait leurs intérêts. C'était cet appel précisément, qui était responsable de leur attente dans le couloir menant au bureau du juge. Aux côtés de Stiles, le dernier héritier de la famille Hale paraissait tendu comme un piquet, mais son compagnon savait que sa présence l'apaisait. Tous deux étaient endimanchés, et leurs visages fermés exprimaient que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

L'aîné semblait figé, son faciès marmoréen ne laissait rien filtrer d'autre qu'un patient tourment. Il s'était rasé pour l'occasion et portait un costard qui mettait sa carrure d'athlète en valeur. De son côté, l'adolescent avait opté pour une chemise blanche et un jeans noir, adoptant un look assez basique, mais non moins sérieux. Toute son attitude transpirait la détermination dont il était pourvu, il paraissait prêt à tout affronter. L'adolescent repensa avec plaisir au moment où il avait été voir Derek pour lui annoncer qu'ils y étaient, que l'instant de vérité était arrivé, ils allaient pouvoir tout officialiser. Son loup s'était emballé à la nouvelle et ils avaient fait l'amour sur le tapis du salon, un instant d'une magnifique douceur. Il se dit que le stress qu'éprouvait désormais son loup le rendait vraiment très mignon et lorsque qu'il tourna son regard vers lui, il eut envie de l'embrasser.

Les songeries de Stiles furent rapidement interrompues. Des pas claquèrent sur le sol carrelé du couloir, attirant l'attention des deux amants qui, dans un geste synchrone, tournèrent la tête en direction du son. Un pimpant quadragénaire faisait son entrée et se dirigeait vers eux. Son allure fière allait de pair avec un physique avantageux, et munit de son attaché-case, il ressemblait à un homme d'affaire qui avait le vent en poupe, à qui tout réussissait. Derek l'observa intensément, scrutant ses yeux bleus qui révélaient son intelligence. Il fronça les sourcils quand il le vit de plus près, constatant dans son sourire, cette pointe de perversité déguisée en intérêt. Il étudia sa démarche et son attitude dans laquelle triomphait son assurance et sa réussite sociale. Ce gars entretenait son corps et n'avait peur de rien, c'était en tout cas ce qu'il laissait transparaitre. Etait-ce parce qu'il semblait aimé les défis que Stiles l'avait choisi ?

― Excusez-moi pour le retard, embouteillages, s'expliqua l'homme, dont la voix mélodieuse avait la rondeur et les effets d'un instrument de persuasion.

― Ce n'est rien, le juge n'est pas encore arrivé non plus, intervint Stiles qui serra la main à son employé. Qu'il était plaisant de le voir emprunter le rôle d'un homme de pouvoir. Pour l'aîné, c'était à la fois déconcertant et excitant que son compagnon soit capable de devenir cet être sans âge.

― Bonjour Derek, Peter…, dit l'homme qui fut surpris par la poigne du jeune héritier du groupe pour lequel il bossait. Il encaissa la force qui pressait sa paume avec un sourire calculateur.

― Maître Bohen, je sais qui vous êtes, intervint Derek, sérieux et hermétique à tous les charmes dont pourrait faire preuve l'avocat. Leur avenir était en jeu, il était hors de question de passer à côté de la victoire en nourrissant un surplus de confiance qui pourrait les rendre aveugles aux détails.

― Bien, ça facilitera nos échanges, droit au but, j'aime ça, répondit Peter qui se retourna vers Stiles. Vous m'aviez prévenu, me voilà mis au pas, dit-il avec humour.

― Pourquoi croyez-vous que je l'aime ? Il est le seul à pouvoir me tempérer, répondit l'adolescent qui n'en avait soudainement plus que le physique. Son sourire malicieux fit perdre pied au quadragénaire qui reprit une attitude moins décontractée pour s'adresser à lui.

― J'ai ici toutes les pièces à conviction que vous m'avez demandé monsieur, commença l'avocat qui montrait sa valisette. J'ai bien évidemment réalisée une copie du dossier. Les formulaires sont pré remplis, il ne manque plus que la signature du juge et le tampon de l'état, ajouta-il pour démontrer son professionnalisme. Concernant notre ligne stratégique…

― Je pense que le juge va vouloir s'entretenir en privé avec nous, le coupa Stiles, satisfait. Nous y sommes préparés, conclu-t-il sur un ton qui signifiait : « _Laissez-moi gérer la stratégie, j'ai fait appel à vos services parce que je n'avais pas la possibilité de faire autrement pour faire valoir mes droits_ ». Peter se raidit, mais il ne se vexa pas, bien au contraire. Spectateur, Derek aurait juré qu'une pointe d'admiration avait traversé l'éclat des gris iris de l'homme et quand un sourire enjôleur marqua ses traits, il eut envie de l'étrangler.

― Si tous mes clients étaient comme-vous, je ne serais qu'un gratte papier, dit-il avec une révérence qui n'était pas dépourvue d'ironie. Bien, si tout est clair entre nous, je vais aller avec la secrétaire préparer les formalités de l'entretien. Soyez sage monsieur, monsieur Hale, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Derek avant de se diriger d'un pas sûr vers le bureau en face, où une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années tapait des rapports.

― Je le déteste, murmura l'aîné entre ses dents tout en profitant de l'éloignement de l'avocat pour desserrer le nœud de sa cravate. Stiles lui attrapa le bras et vint à se coller à côté de lui pour caler son dos contre le mur.

― Je le trouve sympa, répondit-il platement. Derek se tourna vers lui et son regard orageux devint trouble.

― Je suis certain que c'est un malade du sexe, regarde le draguer tout ce qui bouge. Il a dû prendre de la cocaïne durant ses études, et il compense l'absence en baisant à couille rabattue, pour retrouver la sensation de toute puissance qui le rendait si sûr de lui à l'époque. Ce mec t'a envisagé dans son pieu, murmura l'aîné, une colère froide dans la tension qui gouvernait sa posture alerte.

― On s'en fout. Il est compétent et il suit mes instructions à la lettre. Je ne l'ai pas choisi parce qu'il me plaisait, mais parce qu'il est suffisamment avisé pour reconnaître qu'en dépit de mon âge, il vaut mieux être de mon côté que contre moi. En plus, toutes les affaires qu'il a plaidées se sont soldées par des pourparlers avantageux pour notre famille. Ce type gagne pratiquement tous les procès qu'il défend, expliqua Stiles, ne retenant pas une risette qui dérida légèrement son compagnon. Fais-moi confiance Drek, ça fait des mois que je suis en contact avec lui et il a été un véritable soldat administratif, conclut-il en se saisissant de la main de son petit-ami pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

Ils n'attendirent plus très longtemps avant que le juge n'arrive. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvèrent tous dans le bureau cossu du haut magistrat, à l'observer s'installer dans son siège. Gérard Argent était un vieil homme, mais son comportement laissait deviner que son esprit n'était pas aussi gâteux que pouvait le laisser croire les ravages du temps sur sa stature. Son regard perçant se posa tour à tour sur les deux jeunes gens assis en face de lui, et il fixa Peter comme s'il n'appréciait pas la suffisance naturelle dont il faisait preuve à leurs côtés.

― Bien, commençons tout de suite si vous le voulez bien. Votre requête monsieur Stilinsky, comporte un certain nombre de surprises pour moi, la première étant que je ne suis pas un spécialiste de ce type de référé, dit-il d'une voix rêche qui laissait entendre un caractère dominateur. Il tourna quelques pages du dossier que sa secrétaire avait placé sur son bureau.

― Il n'est nul besoin d'avoir à faire à un juge spécialisé pour traiter ce type d'affaires, votre Honneur, intervint Peter dont l'assurance ne vacilla pas malgré le regard sévère qu'il récolta. Mon client vous a choisi, et si j'ai tenté de l'en dissuader, ses arguments m'ont convaincu que nous pouvions tout aussi bien faire appel à votre expertise, finit-il de dire alors que Derek se fermait totalement pour n'afficher qu'un sérieux déconcertant. Stiles observa intensément le juge, se demandant s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur.

― Cela va de soi puisque nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, rétorqua le vieil homme tout en se s'enfonçant dans son confortable siège. J'ignore si votre avocat vous a conseillé de joindre toutes ces pièces à votre dossier, mais j'avoue qu'il m'a été laborieux de saisir la raison d'une telle démarche. Vous y avez adjoint des articles de journaux concernant la mort de vos parents respectifs, des rapports de santé, des évaluations psychologiques, vos résultats scolaires à tous deux… c'était proprement inutile, laissa-t-il en suspens alors qu'il fronçait ses sourcils. Et que dire de votre rédaction de dix pages, ajouta-t-il comme si énumérer tout cela le fatiguait déjà.

― Je souhaitais que vous compreniez tout ce qui fait de notre cas, un cas particulier, pour vous aider à prendre une décision objective, répliqua Stiles qui ne se démonta pas devant le scepticisme du juge.

― Mon client a tenu à se faire porteur de la démarche dans la mesure où cela aurait pu être mal perçu, si c'était monsieur Hale qui était intervenu en sa faveur. Il souhaite que tout soupçon d'abus de faiblesse soit écarté à l'endroit de son tuteur légal, intervint Peter qui souriait subtilement.

― J'ai bien tout saisi et même si cela m'a profondément ennuyé, j'ai pris connaissance de l'intégralité du dossier, répliqua Gérard Argent, visiblement agacé qu'on puisse douter de sa réactivité intellectuelle. Le problème demeure dans le fait que la requête comporte un vice de forme crucial, dit-il en se penchant pour regarder Stiles et scruter son regard inébranlable. Je ne peux pas entériner l'autorisation de votre tuteur légal pour que vous vous marriez, étant donné que c'est avec lui que vous souhaitez le faire. C'est regrettable, mais c'est là un cas d'échec et pat légal, argumenta-t-il, s'attendant manifestement à surprendre le couple et l'avocat. Il n'en fut rien et Peter sortit un dossier de son attaché-case qu'il tendit à Stiles et se leva pour poser une feuille sur le bureau du juge.

― Voici une copie de l'article de loi concernant l'autorisation de mariage pour un mineur. Rien n'y préfigure que le juge n'a pas la marge de manœuvre nécessaire à la provocation d'un précédant juridique contextuel, en faveur du demandeur, plaida l'avocat qui se faisait une joie certaine de contrarier le vieil homme. Vous n'êtes pas contraint d'avoir l'autorisation du tuteur légal pour prendre une décision et c'est en âme et conscience que vous avez la possibilité d'endosser la décision, en usant de votre droit à l'intime conviction. Monsieur Stilinsky vous a visiblement estimez assez avisé pour tenir ce rôle, conclut-il avant de se retourner vers son jeune client. Je vais vous laissez vous entretenir en privé avec notre Honneur, ajouta-t-il d'une voix comploteuse avant de s'éclipser.

Alors qu'il réétudiait l'article, Gérard Argent se troubla quelques instants avant de devenir subitement pensif, alors que la jambe de Derek s'agitait à côté de celle de Stiles. Si l'héritier n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début des pourparlers, il n'en demeurait pas moins sur les dents et sa mâchoire ne cessait de se crisper. Stiles posa une main confiante sur sa cuisse et lui destina un regard affectueux qui signifiait que tout allait bien se passer. Le magistrat revint vers le dossier pour chercher une page, en évaluer le contenu et regarder les deux jeunes gens qui restaient silencieux devant lui.

― Le mariage est une institution sérieuse, et s'il est désormais étendu aux couples gays, il n'en demeure pas moins un engagement durable, exposa l'homme qui passa une main cafouilleuse dans ses cheveux blanc neige. Votre fougue toute juvénile vous laisse peut-être croire que c'est pour vous la solution la plus adaptée étant donnée votre situation, mais j'ose espérer que ce n'est pas juste un moyen dont vous vous servez pour pouvoir forniquer sans être inquiété des conséquences, énonça-t-il, démontrant toute l'austérité de son caractère. Il accusait clairement Derek du regard et le jeune homme ne sourcilla pas.

― Vous dites avoir pris connaissance du dossier, votre Honneur. Si tel est le cas, comment en arrivez-vous à cette conclusion ? demanda Stiles qui était entré sur un mode offensif où toute ses réflexions allaient devenir de aiguilles destinées à affaiblir les points vitaux de l'ennemi qui se dévoilait devant lui. Nous ne sommes pas des écervelés dépourvus de la moindre once de lucidité et mon futur époux est un homme respectable, croyez-moi, assura-t-il avec tout l'aplomb dont il était capable à chaque fois qu'on attaquait son compagnon. Les yeux du juge s'écarquillèrent momentanément avant de reprendre toute leur sévérité.

― Peut-être que votre tuteur peut exprimer seul, son point de vue sur votre relation, répliqua le juge qui sembla s'amuser d'avoir devant lui, quelqu'un d'audacieux au point d'agir comme s'il avait déjà obtenu gain de cause. L'aîné du couple intervint immédiatement.

― Je l'aime et je souhaite que notre histoire soit possible, dit-il avec conviction. J'étais prêt à attendre le temps nécessaire, mais mon protégé est un être obstiné, qui sait obtenir ce qu'il souhaite. Nous en avons longuement parlé et nous sommes tombés d'accord. Quand vous aurez rendu votre décision et que nous obtiendrons le droit de nous marier, ce ne sera pas une excuse mais une concrétisation. Nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrés hier dans un bar gay. Nous vivons ensemble depuis six ans et nous nous connaissons depuis toujours, expliqua Derek dont les mains suaient désagréablement. Eclairé de fierté, Stiles caressa la joue glabre de son compagnon avant de rediriger son attention sur le vieux juge qui les jaugeait.

― Votre assurance à tout deux a quelque chose de très émouvant, mais ce type de procédure n'est jamais aussi simple qu'on le croit, reprit le vieil homme. La plupart du temps, elle concerne des couples hétérosexuels dont les épousailles sont programmées depuis longtemps, par des vieilles familles qui souhaitent sceller des alliances profitables à leurs deux camps. Votre cas est au-delà de ces raisons, finit-il par dire en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine pour observer les réactions du couple.

― Nous y voilà. Nos familles sont riches, c'est donc notre homosexualité le problème, soupira le plus jeune avant de se ressaisir pour foudroyer le haut magistrat de ses iris ambrés. Vous dites à demi-mots que cette possibilité légale que je réclame est un mécanisme juridique officieux. Vous avancez qu'il permet aux riches d'entretenir des traditions archaïques en assortissant des jeunes gens qui ne s'aiment pas, mais dont l'appariement est un prétexte stratégique pour maintenir un statut social élevé. Et c'est vous qui parlez du sérieux de l'institution que représente le mariage quand vous démontrez là toute l'imposture de la politique conservatrice, argumenta-t-il avec un calme maîtrisé. Le vieil homme ne retint pas le rire sincère que lui inspira la diatribe structurée de l'adolescent, tandis que Derek fronçait dangereusement les sourcils.

― Le score de votre QI inscrit sur cette page ne vous rend pas du tout justice. Je comprends que vous ayez démarré un cursus à l'université cette année. Il n'y a pas à dire, il y a toujours un monde entre une échelle de valeur et la démonstration vivante d'un esprit brillant. Monsieur Stilinski, vous êtes impressionnant, lui confia le juge qui cherchait à le déstabiliser en le complimentant. Le jeune ne mordit pas à l'hameçon et demeura imperturbable. Le vieil homme l'évalua un instant et repris la parole :

― Je me suis posé de nombreuses questions alors que j'étudiais votre cas, continua Gérard Argent qui tenta une nouvelle approche. Parmi toutes les interrogations, demeurait ce pourquoi, pourquoi être venu vers moi ? Et puis, j'ai compris. J'imagine que le dossier que vous a remis votre avocat me concerne. Vous ne m'avez pas sélectionné par hasard, vous avez récolté des informations à mon sujet, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, se montrant aussi décontracté qu'on pouvait l'être dans sa position. Il jouait carte sur table.

― Je n'ai pas fait que me renseigner à la sauvette sur vous, répondit Stiles avec une distanciation intellectuelle réfrigérante. Disons que j'ai mené une enquête approfondie et résolu certaines zones d'ombres sur l'avancement de votre carrière, en remontant le fil des indices négligés, dit-il en se levant, pour déposer sur le bureau du juge, l'accumulation de preuves dont il avait la garde.

― Ce dossier comporte toutes les démonstrations de vos malversations, allant des pots de vins aux trafics d'influence, et ce n'est qu'une copie. Ça n'a pas été simple mais les pièces du puzzle ont finies par s'imbriquer d'elles-mêmes, dit-il sans ambages devant l'adulte qui palissait à vue d'œil alors qu'il écoutait et feuilletait en même temps. J'aime mon tuteur monsieur le juge, je suis prêt à tout pour l'épouser, pour le protéger d'une accusation de détournement de mineur et porter son nom, devenir sa famille aux yeux de la nation. En définitive, ma requête est simple, c'est juste de l'amour et je vous demande de nous octroyer le droit de le concrétiser, légalement, dit Stiles, se rendant plus que convainquant. Gérard Argent parut s'ébranler, il n'avait manifestement pas un seul instant envisagé que tout cela emprunterait un tournant si sérieusement désavantageux à son encontre.

― Pourquoi la pression et non la corruption, vous en aviez les moyens, vous les avez d'ailleurs déployés pour me piéger ? interrogea le vieil homme, soupirant son malaise face à eux, une ride soucieuse entre les sourcils.

― Vous corrompre nous aurait rendus tout aussi malhonnête que vous et vous aurez donné une arme de poids contre nous. Je ne voulais pas que mon droit à chérir mon compagnon soit fondé sur des dessous-de-table, il me fallait donc des leviers plus solides pour vous persuader d'agir dans notre sens. Ainsi, vous n'obtiendrez aucun moyen d'influence sur nous et le groupe Hale en autorisant nos noces. Rachetez-vous simplement de votre passif de haut magistrat sans scrupules et faites une bonne action en autorisant l'amour de deux garçons qui sont fous l'un de l'autre. Agissez pour notre bien et je détruis les preuves que contient cette archive. Cherchez nous des poux et je fais en sorte que vous fassiez une chute sociale spectaculaire, de Juge à bagnard, menaça le jeune dont l'aura était subitement devenue écrasante. Derek était subjugué par son bébé renard alors que le vieux juge avait perdu toute superbe.

― Vous êtes redoutable monsieur Stilinsky, dit-il, vaincu. Dommage que vous ayez choisi de suivre les traces de votre tuteur en entrant dans un cursus ethnologique, vous auriez fait des merveilles dans le milieu de la finance, répliqua le haut magistrat, un sourire dépité sur ses lèvres ridés. Un gamin vient de me mettre sur la potence pour menacer mon avenir de pendaison, et ça marche, souffla-t-il pour lui-même avant de reprendre. J'espère que vous savez dans quoi vous vous embarquez jeune homme, ne le décevez jamais, dit-il à l'intention de Derek qui lui destina un sourire condescendant pour toute réponse. Bon, je crois que nous pouvons sceller notre accord avec une signature, ajouta-t-il à contrecœur en se saisissant de son combiné téléphonique. Contrarié et retourné, il fit le code pour appeler sa secrétaire tandis que Stiles et Derek s'observaient. Tous les possibles s'ouvraient à eux, le rêve devenait réalité, Enfin.

― Victoria, faites entrer Maître Bohen, et apportez-moi les documents officiels, commanda-t-il nerveusement avant de raccrocher et se servir un verre de whisky.


	11. Les indésirables et les amants

**Coucou les amis du mardi !**

 **J'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu, mais voici la suite. Plus qu'un chapitre et "Sur nos présents débris" sera définitivement bouclé. Alors voilà un peu de légèreté avant la fin. J'espère que ça vous plaira et n'oubliez pas. Gros bisous et peut-être bonne lecture.**

 **DbZ0**

PS : Merci **Bayruna** pour tes petits mots. Oui, je voulais que Stiles domine totalement la partie, qu'il assure grave !

 **Invoges** :Ta review m'a trop fait plaisir, merci mille fois d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser cette impression positive et encourageante. J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire. Bisous tout doux comme ta délicatesse de lectrice.

* * *

 **Les indésirables, l'intrigante et les amants**

Stiles et Derek avaient obtenu le droit de se marier et l'événement avait eu lieu en octobre, le lendemain de l'anniversaire du cadet. Des épousailles entre jeunes amoureux avaient rarement été aussi sobres, d'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas eu d'invités pour célébrer l'officialisation de cette union. L'avocat Peter Bohen avait joué le rôle de témoin et les amoureux étaient simplement passés devant un maître de cérémonie pour formuler leurs vœux. Avec le stress, Derek s'était agacé et avait repris plusieurs fois leur marieur quant à la prononciation du véritable prénom de son chéri. Ça avait été un moment inconfortable que le surdoué s'était empressé de dissiper avec humour et bonhomie. Au fond, il était tellement fier que son amant attache une si grande importance à ce qu'on le nomme correctement. Ils avaient ensuite bu un verre en compagnie de leur témoin et lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux, ils s'étaient empressés de se donner l'un à l'autre avec la passion qui était la leur.

Cela faisait désormais une semaine que Stiles portait le nom de Hale, qu'il allait à l'université avec sa nouvelle identité et qu'il exultait littéralement du tournant qu'avait pris sa vie. Derek était heureux également, mais il ne savait pas en faire la démonstration avec la même expansivité que son époux. L'homme était seulement content de pouvoir se montrer prévenant en sa compagnie, de travailler avec lui à la bibliothèque universitaire, de partager des moments simples, en couple. Il pouvait être ce qu'il avait toujours espéré avec son bébé renard et que cela ne soit plus un problème le réconfortait comme jamais, il souriait d'ailleurs beaucoup plus souvent. Ces acolytes de promotion lui avaient posé des questions sur Stiles et il avait uniquement répondu qu'ils étaient mariés. Il en avait profité pour défier silencieusement, quiconque avait quelque chose à redire sur ça, et n'avait obtenu qu'une acceptation résignée et parfois craintive, de la part des curieux qui l'avaient interrogé.

Pourtant, ce soir, Derek était sur les nerfs. Stiles avait eu la bonne idée de venir dans le bar « Galaxy City » après les cours. L'établissement était aux abords de leur campus et il fourmillait d'étudiants venus décompresser d'une longue journée à ingurgiter de nouveaux enseignements. Pour un jeune homme qui n'aimait pas se retrouver oppressé par la foule, cet endroit ressemblait à l'enfer, et l'héritier de la fortune Hale était tout bonnement crispé de malaise. Les relents d'alcool, les corps qui se pressaient, le bruit, les rires tonitruants, et son bébé renard qui observait l'ensemble comme s'il s'apprêtait à prendre des notes pour réaliser une étude sociologique. Tout ça le mettait dans un état d'alerte maximal et le côté protecteur de Derek prenait le dessus. Totalement fermé à l'interactivité, il n'était plus que sur un mode défensif pour analyser les potentiels dangers pouvant se dessiner dans les environs de son mari.

Quand Stiles s'en rendit compte, ils s'installèrent à une table et le plus jeune tenta de rassurer visuellement son loup. Il lui proposa d'aller chercher des consommations au bar, un moyen de respirer un peu et prendre le temps de réfléchir à un moyen de détendre son compagnon. Accaparé par ses pensées, l'adolescent ne vit pas le groupe de deuxièmes années qui s'agglutinaient derrière lui pour jouer au billard. Il ne fit pas attention aux trois gars qui s'intéressèrent à lui et se détachèrent du lot pour venir en sa direction. Stiles sentit seulement qu'une main inconnue se posait sur son épaule et il releva la tête pour découvrir un mec avec les cheveux blonds courts, des yeux gris, une barbe naissante, un visage moqueur et une carrure moyenne. Ces collègues lui apparurent flous dans sa vue périphérique, mais il pouvait dire que les trois personnes qui lui faisaient face étaient alcoolisées.

― Tu me parais bien jeune pour être dans un tel endroit, intervint le nouveau venu alors que les camardes qui l'accompagnaient pouffaient. C'est un bar étudiant ici on y vend de l'alcool, ajouta-t-il comme s'il s'adressait à un demeuré. Je comprends même pas qu'ils aient laissé entrer un lycéen, dit-il en se retournant vers ses potes qui ricanèrent devant l'expression qui leur réserva.

Lorsque l'intrus redirigea son attention sur Stiles. L'adolescent en profita pour faire en sorte qu'il ne touche plus son épaule et sortit nerveusement de son portefeuille sa carte étudiante. Il la plaqua avec suffisance sous l'œil de l'importun qui s'en saisit avec surprise. Il regarda le plus jeune comme un abruti et étudia la carte qu'il avait sous les yeux. Les deux ombres derrière lui se rapprochèrent et se chuchotèrent quelques mots incompréhensibles. Stiles reprit la preuve qu'il avait le droit d'être ici avec rapidité et fronça les sourcils alors que le gêneur en face de lui semblait avoir bogué.

― Et oui, ça fait bizarre hein ? demanda l'adolescent qui exprimait une colère froide teintée d'ironie.

― Alors là, ça me sidère, t'as forcément passé des classes, répondit le blond qui démontrait son incrédulité sans recul. Stiles eut un sourire calculateur et se rapprocha du type pour parler sur un ton comploteur.

― Sois discret, mais regarde du côté du bar. Tu vois le beau gars baraqué avec les cheveux noirs et la veste en cuir ? questionna-t-il avec une malice que l'autre ne savait pas interpréter. Il se retrouva malgré lui à faire ce que lui demandait son interlocuteur.

― Derek Hale ? répondit-il pour se reculer d'un pas et observer suspicieusement le plus jeune.

― Tu le connais, c'est bien, répondit Stiles qui s'amusait désormais. Sois discret s'il te plait, renchérit-il comme s'il s'adressait à un boulet, chose qui énerva manifestement ledit boulet. Bon, tu vois, ce type, c'est lui qui a toute mon attention, pas toi, renchérit le surdoué qui n'essayait plus d'être discret.

― Ah, tout s'explique. En fait, t'es une petite lope masochiste qui est venue pour pécho un pervers, se moqua immédiatement le blondinet avant de se retourner de nouveau vers ses camarades comme s'il cherchait leur assentiment. Un rire collégial retentit alors et Stiles se permit d'adjoindre sa propre voix aux moqueries qui lui étaient destinées.

― Si tu veux te faire défoncé, t'es pas obligé de chercher l'inaccessible, mes potes et moi on peut te dresser comme une chienne, renchérit l'intrus qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de prendre le jeune de haut, comme s'il était le dernier des rebus. Stiles ne se départit pas de son visible amusement à être ainsi traité par un inconnu.

― Non. En fait, ce gars, je suis déjà avec lui, on s'est même marié la semaine dernière, sourit-il tout en montrant l'alliance à sa main. Nouvelle démonstration de bogue chez l'imbécile et rire léger d'un jeune qui se moque de ses propres effets.

― Donc je te disais que mon époux, c'est un type merveilleux, le genre mâle alpha, que toutes les femmes m'envieraient tu vois, reprit Stiles qui usait d'un comportement désinvolte pour s'adresser à la tache devant lui. Il s'avère que s'il y a une chose qui le met en rogne et le fait devenir carnassier, c'est qu'on m'approche d'un peu trop prêt, qu'on se montre familier avec moi ou que l'on ne m'octroie pas de respect parce que j'ai une tête de gamin et que je suis pédé, dit-il ensuite, laissant sa voix tomber dans des graves cyniques tandis que tout son corps se verrouillait en posture offensive. Il est très protecteur, crut-il bon de rajouter en voyant le type commencer à se déstabiliser. L'adolescent se sentit vainqueur et prit plaisir à voir le blondinet se raidir de malaise puis déglutir. Quand bien même il ne pouvait pas voir son loup, il savait ce que l'autre était en train de constater.

― Ah ça y est, il a notre commande et il t'as vu me parler, déduisit Stiles tandis que l'importun n'osait plus le regarder. Je suis sûr qu'il vient vers nous en te faisant son regard de la mort qui tue, c'est ça ? questionna-t-il alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. C'est très mauvais signe… si t'as une once d'instinct de survie, ripe ta graisse, souffla-t-il avec autorité. Le mec se recula encore et se retourna vers ses potes qui pouffèrent une nouvelle fois.

― Oh putain trop la honte, comment tu t'es fait rembarré, entendit Stiles alors que les trois gars s'éloignaient désormais pour retrouver leur groupe en charriant le blond.

Un sourire soulagé apparut sur les lèvres de Stiles, lui donnant cet air angélique qui avait toujours fait craquer son compagnon et il se retourna vers ce dernier pour le regarder arriver. « Magnifique » fut le seul mot capable d'apparaître clairement dans ses pensées. Son Loup avait une allure prédatrice qui lui conférait un charisme à tout épreuve. Il émanait de lui une aura mystérieuse qui le rendait autant admirable que redoutable. Son jeune époux ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller et quand l'homme déposa leurs verres de Coca sur la table, il lui caressa timidement la main. Derek regarda son protégé comme s'il cherchait des signes de mal vécus dans son expression et s'assit ensuite avec rudesse.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, gronda-t-il alors que son regard glacé se posait sur le groupe d'étudiants au billard derrière Stiles.

― Ils trouvaient que j'avais rien à faire là et le blond me prenait la tête, répondit le cadet qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Je me suis bien amusé avec lui et vraiment, t'as assuré, t'as été parfait. On n'avait même pas besoin de se regarder pour être en symbiose, dit-il, comme si tout cela l'excitait. Mais qu'est-ce qui y a, on dirait que tu veux brûler tout le monde d'un simple regard, s'enquit-il alors que son loup semblait se rembrunir davantage. Stiles se sentit soudainement coupable et il tenta de se justifier devant un Derek qui ne décolérait pas. Bien au contraire, son attitude devint réfrigérante.

― Je voulais pas ça, c'est eux qui sont venus me chercher des poux. Détend-toi mon amour, c'est arrangé, murmura Stiles qui se rapprocha et s'accrocha au bras de son mari, toujours tendu.

― On boit rapidement ce Coca et on rentre à la maison, c'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici, grogna Derek d'une voix de baryton.

― Quoi ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Stiles. Mais non, je m'excuse d'accord, se plaignit-il comme s'il était redevenu un gamin. On peut un peu profiter d'être à l'extérieur, c'est la première fois qu'on a les mêmes horaires depuis qu'on vit à New York, argumenta-t-il tout en essayant de convaincre son chéri.

― C'est pas de ta faute, soupira l'aîné. Mais j'ai envie de tuer tous ceux qui te regardent, dit-il avec hargne. Depuis qu'on est entré ici, j'arrête pas de m'imaginer en train de péter des mâchoires, lâcha-t-il agressivement tout en redressant son regard électrique vers son amoureux. Lorsqu'une main se posa chaleureusement sur le bras de Stiles, celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps de constater l'identité de l'individu qui l'interpelait par ce contact, que Derek crachait déjà son fiel.

― Enlève ta putain de pince de son épaule, vite avant que je ne réfléchisse plus et que je fasse de ta gueule un récipient à purée, menaça-t-il entre ses dents. Il fusillait du regard la personne qui avait osé toucher son renardeau et choqué, Stiles sentit un mouvement de fuite derrière lui.

― Mais c'est qui cette salope, s'insurgea l'homme alors que l'adolescent tentait de savoir qui avait été la victime des menaces de son compagnon. La longue chevelure rousse qui disparut dans la foule d'autres étudiants le renseigna immédiatement.

― Derek… t'es en train de faire une crise de jalousie ? demanda Stiles, complètement déstabilisé alors qu'il voyait son homme devenir de plus en plus aigri.

― Non. C'est juste qu'ils te matent tous, t'es un vrai sujet d'attraction, ils veulent que tu t'intéresses à eux et… putain, je fais une crise de jalousie, expira-t-il en empoignant sa tête entre ses mains alors qu'il prenait conscience qu'il allait trop loin, que ses réactions étaient tout bonnement disproportionnées.

― La fille que tu viens de menacer d'une mort dans d'atroces souffrances, c'était juste Lydia Martin, expliqua le jeune qui se cola à Derek pour le rassurer de sa proximité. Elle est dans ma promo et elle a le même âge que moi. Certainement qu'elle était juste contente de me voir ici aussi. Elle est super intéressante, d'ailleurs je crois sincèrement qu'elle est plus intelligente que moi, digressa-t-il à mesure que son loup régulait sa respiration pour revenir vers un état plus zen. Bref… je sais même pas si elle va vouloir me reparler après la manière dont tu l'as traité, soupira Stiles avant de caresser tendrement la barbe de son amoureux. Il le força à le regarder et prit son visage en coupe.

― J'avais oublié que t'étais coléreux comme ça, chuchota-t-il avant de sourire coquinement. En même temps, je dois te dire que ça me fait de l'effet de revoir cette facette de ta personne, ça faisait longtemps, dit-il tout en s'approchant pour lui offrir un léger bécot sur les lèvres. T'es majestueux quand tu te retiens de tout casser, tellement sexy, murmura le jeune, directement à l'oreille de son compagnon. Derek fit une risette forcée pour montrer que ça y était, il parvenait enfin à se raisonner et glisser tout doucement vers une humeur moins intense.

― Tu m'énerves…, laissa-t-il en suspens avant de sourire plus naturellement. Un concert de voix retentit sur leur gauche, une réunion de troisièmes années qui s'éclataient et réclamaient au mec de la régie de passer une chanson qu'ils désiraient tous entendre.

― Bon, tu veux que je t'avoue quelque chose, j'ai compris un truc grâce à la fausse Française que tu nous as ramenée en mai dernier, reprit Stiles après s'être brièvement intéressé aux situations qui changeaient un peu partout dans le bar. Ça m'écorche la gorge de le dire, tu sais que je la déteste jusqu'à la méchanceté gratuite, expliqua-t-il tout en retenant l'attention de son amoureux. Enfin bref, maintenant, quand je me hérisse en imaginant qu'une belle fille se colle à ton corps, te touche ou espère quelque chose avec toi, ça finit par m'exciter, confia l'adolescent avant de boire une bonne quantité de soda.

― Pourquoi ? demanda Derek qui paraissait troublé par cet aveu.

― Ben, je me dis qu'elles peuvent toujours essayer de te draguer, c'est de la pure perte de temps pour elles. Je sais que quand tu te retourneras vers moi pour me sourire, elles disparaitront immédiatement, elles deviendront de simples figurantes, expliqua Stiles une tendre rougeur aux joues. En fait, ça me rend toute chose de savoir qu'elles s'échinent à te plaire pour rien et ne gagneront jamais ton cœur ni ta bite, parce que c'est avec moi que tu les partages, finit-il par susurrer tout en se rapprochant de son compagnon, faisant fi du brouhaha alentour. Sans prendre en compte l'endroit dans lequel ils étaient, Derek baisa sa bouche et se sépara de lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

― Toujours, murmura-t-il fiévreusement avant de baisser le regard pour contempler ses mains. Mais de mon côté, c'est pas pareil Stiles, ajouta-t-il, l'ombre d'un tourment dans son attitude. Je peux pas penser comme toi parce que c'est pas qu'une histoire de filles qui te tournent autour. Il y a tous ces cons prétentieux qui attendent la première occasion de se sentir plus gars que toi et t'écraser parce que tu parais être une cible fragile, un bon faire valoir à leur puissance, cracha-t-il, comme si l'idée seule lui était insupportable. Souriant timidement, Stiles lui caressa la main et l'observa amoureusement. Il reprit la parole avec une sensibilité qui renouvelait ses moindres gestes :

― J'ai survécu au lycée Drek, et t'étais pas derrière moi à menacer tous les pauvres types qui se prennent pour des héros, parce qu'ils ont marqué des points dans un match de sport collectif bidon, dit-il avec conviction. J'aime que tu sois comme tu es avec moi, mais pas jusqu'à te faire du mal aux nerfs, d'accord ? ajouta-t-il, usant de toute la délicatesse qui saurait apaiser son loup. Et puis, si j'ai un problème que j'arrive pas à résoudre avec ma grande gueule, tu seras le premier averti, je te l'promets, conclut-il sérieusement. Derek avait un regard de chiot quand il refit face à son époux.

― Je veux qu'on rentre à la maison, dit-il avec une voix grave soutenue par un ton bourru. C'est… c'est trop tôt pour les mondanités, se renfrogna-t-il comme si affronter la situation était au-dessus de ses forces. Je sais que t'as raison, mais là, je suis juste à cran, finit-il par dire avant de prendre une respiration calmante.

― Alors on vide nos verres en quatrième vitesse et on rentre, accepta Stiles qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire sa douceur. On fera tout ce que tu voudras mon loup, tout, lui assura-t-il, accompagnant ses propos d'un clin d'œil charmeur. Il se saisit ensuite de sa consommation et but d'un trait tout ce qui lui restait de Coca. Derek acquiesça et fit pareil même si cela s'avéra plus délicat qu'il ne l'aurait cru étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas touché avant.

― Salut Derek, Stiles, les interpela une voix familière.

Les jeunes mariés levèrent la tête pour découvrir une blonde plantureuse vêtue d'un col roulé bleu canard et d'un jeans très moulant. Stiles ne savait pas comment réagir devant la nouvelle venue, il avait juste la sensation que l'instant sombrait dans le paradoxe. Il regarda Derek qui s'était raidi immédiatement à sa vision, pour foudroyer l'intruse de ses yeux clairs. La jeune femme se perturba de leurs réactions et un blanc s'étendit entre les trois protagonistes.

― Kate, soupira froidement le plus âgé, qui loin de vouloir briser la glace semblait en rajouter une couche, comme s'il cherchait à s'assurer que sa collègue de promotion glisserait fatalement dessus.

― J'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de m'excuser pour mon comportement, la dernière fois, dit la blondinette qui se montra aussitôt repentante. Alors voilà, je suis désolée de m'être transformée en garce sans cœur, ajouta-t-elle avant de les fixer l'un après l'autre. C'est que j'étais persuadée d'avoir un ticket avec toi Derek, et je me suis rapidement rendu compte que ta pupille allait être un obstacle à mes désirs, soupira-t-elle comme si elle se sentait idiote d'avoir espéré jusqu'au bout. Je me suis transformée en une véritable connasse. Alors voilà, je ne voulais pas bafouer la mémoire de quelqu'un que vous aimiez comme ça, je m'en veux d'avoir été si punaise, souffla-t-elle tout en baissant les yeux. Ah, au fait, félicitation pour ton intégration à l'université Stiles. T'as quoi, deux ans d'avance ? reprit-elle avec l'idée de se rendre sympathique en s'intéressant à lui.

― C'est ça, répondit platement Stiles, qui n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles.

― Je peux m'assoir avec vous ? osa-t-elle demander comme si elle marchait sur des œufs.

― C'est pas contre toi Kate, mais on va y aller, intervint Derek qui se releva pour renfiler prestement sa veste. Nos verres sont vides et de toute façon, on a pas mal de boulot avec la reprise, les justifia-t-il tandis que Stiles l'imitait.

― Derek n'est là que parce que je voulais absolument savoir ce que ça faisait de sortir après les cours, expliqua le surdoué qui contourna la table pour se placer à côté de son amant, tout évitant scrupuleusement les gestes d'affection trop démonstratifs.

― Ouais, je sais qu'il est pas du genre à aimer les réunions de ce genre, répondit Kate qui était visiblement déçue. J'ai essayé de l'attirer ici je sais même pas combien de fois, il a toujours refusé. Bon ben, probablement à une prochaine alors, se résigna-t-elle gentiment, avant de partir vers une autre tablée plus loin.

Les deux amants s'observèrent un instant, essayant de saisir ce qui venait de se passer et Derek décida qu'il était temps pour eux de s'extirper de cet endroit qui lui inspirait tant de sentiments contradictoires. Ils passèrent à travers les différentes allées qui se dessinaient entre les corps, faisant en sorte de ne brusquer personne ou d'obtenir le passage sans avoir à le réclamer. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dehors, à respirer l'air frai de la fin du mois d'octobre, sous les lumières artificielles des lampadaires qui éclairaient les rues de New York. L'un et l'autre ne s'étaient pas assez vêtus pour faire face au froid qui accompagnait l'automne et pourtant, ils semblaient soulagés. Ils commencèrent à marcher l'un à côté de l'autre en direction de l'arrêt de bus.

― Elle est peut-être pas si conne que ça en fait, intervint sceptiquement le plus jeune, une vapeur légère s'échappant de sa bouche. Derek écarquilla les yeux à l'écoute de ces mots et fronça les sourcils dans la foulée, un sourire ironique au coin de sa bouche entourée de poils.

― Stiles, est-ce que c'est bien toi qui parles de Kate là ? demanda-t-il comme s'il cherchait à déterminer si son amoureux était possédé par une quelconque entité lui ayant lavé le cerveau.

― Quoi je réévalue ma position, y a que les cons qui changent pas d'avis, non ? s'indigna légèrement le cadet tandis que Derek redirigeait son attention face à lui.

― Ce n'est pas ça. Ça m'étonne que toi, t'es pas déjà fait le rapport, insista l'homme qui se montrait dubitatif. Stiles s'arrêta et attendit que Derek en fasse de même.

― Quel rapport ? Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler, et j'dis pas ça pour faire ma princesse Leïa, je le pense vraiment, se contraria-t-il, clairement troublé d'être passé à côté d'une information qui n'avait pas échappée à Derek. Son loup parut surpris et il leva les yeux au ciel avant de dire :

― Le juge qui a rendu notre mariage possible.

― Sois plus explicite s'il te plait, je ne vois toujours pas, s'agaça Stiles qui commençait à avoir l'impression que son mari se foutait de lui.

― Gerard Argent, Kate Argent…, déclara Derek qui repris sa progression dans la rue, suivi d'un renardeau qui n'en revenait pas.

― C'est son grand-père ? demanda le jeune tout en rattrapant l'allure de son aîné.

― Son père, mais oui, l'idée est là, ils sont de la même famille, répondit le bel étudiant qui s'amusa de constater la démarche dégingandée de son compagnon.

— Oh putain, mais comment une femme a pu se laisser féconder par ce vieux débris qui a le sex appeal d'un grumeau, s'insurgea Stiles qui faisait une moue de dégoût. L'argent fait vraiment faire n'importe quoi, digressa-t-il. Bref, Père et fille, rien que ça, tout s'explique, renchérit-il évasivement, les rouages de son esprit fonctionnant à plein régime pour imbriquer les pièces du puzzle.

― Et oui, elle sait que t'es plus ma pupille, intervint Derek qui exposa ensuite ses soupçons. Elle est d'ailleurs certainement au courant des moyens dont on a usé pour faire chanter son paternel. Elle doit probablement tenter de se rapprocher de nous pour savoir si on a bien éliminé les preuves que tu avais réunies, conclut-il alors que son compagnon validait sourdement sa théorie, tout en continuant de marcher à ses côtés.

― Mais quelle salope, dire qu'elle a failli m'avoir, s'énerva le cadet qui regardait devant lui avec des prunelles assombries de mauvaises pensées. Derek l'observa de côté et il ne retint pas le sourire qui redessina sa bouche.

― Ou alors le vieux a respecté le secret professionnel et elle ne sait rien du tout. Peut-être qu'elle voulait vraiment s'excuser dans ce cas, lâcha-t-il comme si de rien n'était. Stiles s'arrêta immédiatement et le montra du doigt.

― Oh non, pas ce vieux doute, se plaignit-il. Je vais me sentir obligé d'entrer dans ses bons petits papiers pour en avoir le cœur net. T'as pas le droit de me faire ça Derek, tu sais que je la déteste, renchérit-il plaintivement, avant de changer brusquement d'humeur pour prendre une attitude comploteuse. Non, en fait c'est pas un problème, elle est de ton âge, ce sera plus simple de faire de toi mon agent infiltré auprès d'elle, dit-il en prenant de l'avance pour se placer face à l'homme et marcher à reculons.

― N'y compte pas, soupira Derek qui empêcha son compagnon de rentrer par mégarde dans un passant. Je m'en fous d'elle et le mieux c'est de faire en sorte de l'ignorer. J'veux pas laisser une seule chance au vieux de se venger par son entremise, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Dans le doute, on reste hermétique à ses tentatives de rapprochement, conclut-il alors qu'il fit en sorte que Stiles cesse de marcher à l'aveugle et reprenne une progression normale.

― Comme j'aime ce plan, Général, expira le jeune en regardant son amant de façon complice. Il ressemble à une tactique ésotérique grâce à laquelle on tue l'intrigante à petit feu, par le simple exercice de notre capacité à la faire disparaître de nos visions d'avenir, déclama-t-il comme s'il était devenu le personnage d'une série fantastique qui avait droit à sa tirade. Derek ne retint pas son amusement et s'empourpra du désir que son renard stimulait en lui de façon tellement inopinée.

― T'es fou, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres. Je t'aime, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle vaporeux qui s'évanouit langoureusement sur le nez en trompette du coquin à qui étaient destinés ces mots.

Les yeux de Stiles brillèrent et ses lèvres remuèrent pour former des syllabes sans sons associés, mais qui disaient la même chose à son compagnon. Le silence revint et ils traversèrent la route. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de trajets avant d'arriver à leur station de bus. Je jeune trottina à côté de Derek, comme s'il cherchait à se réchauffer en faisant des gestes inutiles et l'aîné ne put s'empêcher de craquer devant les attitudes joviales de son amoureux. Quand ils furent sur le trottoir d'en face, Stiles bouscula légèrement son loup.

― Dans trois ans, j'aurais une barbe et je porterais ta veste en cuir parce qu'elle m'ira comme un gant, dit-il rêveusement. C'est moi qui te protégerais, tu verras, ajouta-t-il avec conviction. Derek lui fit une risette, le contempla tendrement et répondit avec toute la grave authenticité qui était sienne, quand il disait des choses qu'il estimait importantes :

― Tu me protèges déjà de moi-même bébé, c'est déjà beaucoup.

― Je parlais pas de ça Drek, le coupa le jeune qui paraissait troublé des propos de son amant. Fais pas celui qui sait pas que depuis la cabane, j'ai décidé de me muscler, annonça-t-il comme si c'était une nouvelle primordiale.

― Je le sais, t'as dû m'en parler un bon millier de fois depuis, soupira le plus âgé qui ne retint pas son sourire. Il allait finir par avoir des crampes à force de toujours étirer niaisement ses lèvres face aux moindres comportements de son merveilleux bébé renard, qui le rendait si heureux de vivre. Il s'arrêta de marcher et pris la main de son aimé qui était froide et pâle.

— J'avais seulement envie de te dire ce que j'éprouve en ta compagnie, et je me sens protégé avec toi, dit-il amoureusement tout en constatant que les iris de son mari s'embuaient d'émotion. Enfin, puisque tu insistes, je vais t'entrainer et ne crois pas que je te ménagerais au sport bébé, ou au combat, ajouta-t-il en lâchant sa prise sur la pogne du plus jeune pour se mouvoir de nouveau. Je vais être intransigeant, insista-t-il alors que Stiles le rejoignait en sautillant.

― Oh oui, mon maître, exagéra l'adolescent. De toute façon, c'est de bonne guerre, tant qu'on fait l'amour après, renchérit-il coquinement. Le jeune se serra contre l'homme, ralentissant imperceptiblement leur progression à tous deux. Il désirait que Derek enlace ces épaules et son amant le comprit rapidement. Il le fit avec une vigueur qui démontrait à quel point il était gêné d'en avoir envie aussi, alors qu'il y avait tant de monde autour d'eux, sur les trottoirs de New York. Il se détendit rapidement pourtant.

― Alors bientôt tu porteras ma veste, avec moi dedans, sourit agréablement Derek qui s'autorisa un clin d'œil en direction de son époux. Le cadet écarquilla les yeux, béat. Il n'avait pas envisagé ça quand il avait parlé de porter la veste de son chéri et l'image le troublait clairement. Est-ce que Derek voulait réellement être soulevé comme une princesse ? Et son loup eut un éclat de rire moqueur tellement sincère, que Stiles se dérida immédiatement pour joindre ses gloussements à l'esclaffement entrainant de son époux.


	12. Entrevue avec le destin

**Salut à tous,**

 **Ça y est, c'est la fin de cette fiction. Voici la dernière scène, même si je compte rajouter un bonus quand j'en aurais le temps. Alors je n'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre parce qu'il est bizarre, il ne ressemble pas à ce que j'avais imaginé, mais c'est ainsi qu'il est né alors je fais avec. Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont suivi cette histoire et qui m'ont donné l'engouement de transformer un simple OS en un récit bien plus approfondi. Je sais que j'ai touché a pas mal de tabous avec cet écrit, mais j'en avais besoin pour avancer dans ma vie et j'espère seulement que cela vous aura permis de voyager un peu avec moi.**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **DbZ0**

 **PS : RAR en bas**

* * *

 **Entrevue avec le destin**

Les rayons du soleil filtraient au travers des longs rideaux de la chambre, pour conférer aux lieux une aura spectrale. La mélodie d'un tube à la mode résonnait dans l'espace clos, restituée par les hauts parleurs grésillant d'une radio d'ancienne génération. Bien entretenue par un propriétaire soucieux de prendre soin du matériel dont il aimait se servir, l'appareil était posé sur une simple petite étagère et paraissait avoir traversé les années sans encombre. La musique cessa subitement et un commentateur intervint :

« _C'était : In the torments of your love, de Sydney Colins, la nouvelle révélation de : Fall From the Sky, l'émission téléréalité qui fait un carton en ce moment sur MTV show. Vous écoutez radio L.A, il est treize heures quarante-cinq._ »

Un jingle passa rapidement et plusieurs publicités suivirent. Elles étaient plus fortes et la radio semblait les vomir par ses baffles. Pourtant, dans le lit qui occupait la plus grande partie de la chambre, personne ne semblait se soucier de ce qui passait sur les ondes à cette heure de la journée. En fait, rien ne semblait perturber les deux hommes qui se caressaient avec tendresse au-dessus des draps défaits. Leurs corps dénudés se flattaient dans des gestes sûrs accompagnés de plaisants murmures. Pourtant, celui dont le dos était orné d'un tatouage en forme de triskèle se releva légèrement à l'écoute d'une annonce qui passait.

« _Tout de suite, Read Culture, l'émission littéraire de Brian Preston. Il reçoit cette semaine, le jeune auteur du roman : Le châtiment des ombres, qui déclenche des passions et fait le buzz sur les réseaux sociaux._ »

— Ça va être toi bébé, murmura Derek alors que Stiles s'épanouissait voluptueusement sous lui.

— Je m'en fous de l'entendre, on a enregistré hier, se plaignit le jeune homme qui se montrait avide de stimulations tandis qu'un générique passait en arrière fond sonore. Fait moi l'amour mon loup, réclama-t-il avant que son amant ne lui dédie un regard coquin.

— T'as intérêt à me trouver un replay de l'émission, je veux l'écouter, répondit rauquement le barbu aux yeux vert, qui avait dépassé la trentaine cette année.

— Embrasse-moi idiot, répliqua le plus jeune qui commençait à prendre les traits de la maturité en arborant lui aussi une barbe de trois jour brune striée de roux. Et les deux amants s'enlacèrent avec tendresse, alors que l'émission commençait.

« _Bonjour à nos chers auditeurs et bienvenu pour notre numéro hebdomadaire de Read Culture. On peut dire que l'invité du jour fait une entrée fracassante dans le monde de la littérature, en nous offrant un premier roman choc qui déchaîne les critiques et polémiques sur la média sphère. Il a vingt-cinq ans, est titulaire d'un doctorat en ethnologie, accueillons dès à présent : M.N. Hale._ »

Un jingle de quelques secondes se fit entendre et la voix radiophonique de Stiles raisonna dans la chambre pour saluer le présentateur. Pendant ce temps Derek engloutissait le membre viril de son époux dont les abdos crispèrent leur tonus dans une onde de plaisir difficilement contenue.

« _Alors j'ai lu votre livre : Le châtiment des ombres, et je dois bien vous avouez que je l'ai littéralement dévoré. Votre style est vivant, fougueux, sombre, rebelle et pourtant il ne manque pas de remettre en question les préjugés pour interroger l'âme…_ »

Un gémissement profond passa au-dessus de la voix du présentateur. Stiles s'agrippait aux cheveux de son mari et se contorsionnait sous lui. Sur le gauche de ses pectoraux bombés et légèrement velu, le tatouage d'un triskèle fut effacé par l'épaisse main de son compagnon qui se posa avec avidité sur sa chair. Derek releva la tête pour constater la dévotion de son renard, inscrite si magnifiquement sur son faciès masculin. Il prit plaisir à entendre sa respiration désordonnée, à sentir sous ses doigts, ces pulsation irrégulières qui le faisaient chavirer. Stiles appela silencieusement sa bouche, son regard de miel le suppliait sensuellement, brillant de fièvre.

« _… pour faire court sur le synopsis, il s'agit de l'histoire d'un jeune dont les parents ont été assassinés et qui décide, plusieurs années après la tragédie, de rencontrer dans une prison de haute sécurité, l'homme qui a fait de lui un orphelin. On comprend qu'il fait ça pour tenter de le pardonner et de se donner ainsi la force de passer à autre chose. Et c'est à partir de ce moment qu'on sombre dans les eaux d'un thriller psychologique littéralement obsédant, avec un dialogue déroutant s'étalant sur plusieurs mois, entre le meurtrier et le fils de ses victimes. Tout ça, sous fond oppressant d'univers carcéral. Le résumé vous convient-il ?_ » demanda Brian Preston. La voix restituée de Stiles lâcha un « oui » avant de développer un peu plus.

« _Tout l'attrait de l'intrigue repose effectivement sur cette correspondance entre le tueur et la victime. Je souhaitais traiter un grand nombre de questions sur l'humain, la société et ses dérives par cet intermédiaire. Yann, le héros, va de plus en plus loin dans sa recherche de compréhension, au point où il en arrive à déstructurer le sens même de son identité, qui lui apparait alors artificielle. Je voulais qu'il soit sur le fil du rasoir, laisser planer le doute sur le fait qu'il allait réellement parvenir à pardonner John Kravitz pour le laisser à son sort de condamné, ou sombrer peu à peu dans l'admission des actes de l'assassin, alors que ceux-ci l'avaient privé..._ »

Sur le grand lit, hermétique à l'univers sonore qui planait dans l'atmosphère, Derek gronda la satisfaction d'être entre les cuisses de son amant. Leurs sexes accolés se caressaient érotiquement, amplifiant l'excitation qui les raidissait. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent avec passion et Stiles gémit allégrement dans la bouche de son partenaire, caressa son dos musclé, enserra son fessier avec ses jambes pour imprimer le mouvement de va et vient qui stimulait davantage le plaisir qu'ils savaient se donner sans restriction. Ils n'écoutaient plus que le rythme de leurs cœurs pulsants, les râles qu'ils s'inspiraient sans détours, les essoufflements de leurs respirations avides et cafouilleuses.

― Mon amour…, soupira Stiles, ivre de besoin, alors que Derek lui mordillait affectueusement le lobe de l'oreille.

Ils vibrèrent à l'unisson avant que leurs bouches ne se retrouvent, que leurs langues ne s'explorent et s'attouchent dans des réflexes que les années avaient transformées en une alchimie parfaite. Ils se connaissaient par cœur et pourtant, ils ne cessaient de chercher à se redécouvrir. Dans un mouvement gracieux, Derek se laissa glisser sur le dos et Stiles se retrouva à califourchon au-dessus de lui, dévoilant sa carrure d'athlète. Le jeune adulte se déhancha quelques instants sur le corps de son amant, caressant ses poils qui affectionnait tant. Il savait que son loup voulait entrer en lui et pourtant, il ralentit son mouvement, repoussant le moment où il se saisirait de son sexe adoré pour le faire pénétrer dans son corps. Ils s'observaient amoureusement, la concupiscence rajoutant à leur échange, cette pointe de provocation qui les fit sourire simultanément. Pendant ce temps l'émission radiophonique continuait et Brian Preston tenait son rôle de présentateur avec un professionnalisme qui transparaissait dans sa voix légèrement modifiée par les baffles.

« … _Le châtiment des ombres est un livre ténébreux ou plane de part en part une atmosphère délétère. Plus on avance dans la lecture, plus les ressentiments se tissent en dilemmes cornéliens. Quand on creuse un peu autour de votre propre histoire, on comprend qu'écrire cette histoire était certainement pour vous, une manière d'exorciser beaucoup de choses._ »

L'affirmation qui sortait du poste fut parasitée par le caprice des ondes et les râles de Derek qui retrouvait le confort d'être dans la chaleur humide de son renard. Pourtant, ce fut la voix radiophonique de Stiles et sa réponse au journaliste qui se répercuta principalement dans la pièce.

« _C'est vrai que l'on peut faire aisément le parallèle entre le passif de Yann et le mien, mais à l'inverse du personnage central, je n'étais pas seul pour affronter la tragédie de la mort de mes parents. Disons que j'ai extrêmisé ma situation en imaginant ce que ça aurait pu être si je n'avais eu personne à qui me raccrocher pour aller de l'avant._ »

Contrairement à son lui présent, le Stiles de l'enregistrement prenait le temps de formuler des arguments structurés. Ici, dans la chambre, il se raccrochait incontestablement à Derek, mais tous deux n'étaient plus que sueur, tremblements, gémissements gutturaux et recherche d'intenses profondeurs, sur fond d'émission oubliée.

« … _aux auditeurs que vous étiez âgé de dix ans à peine, quand vous avez perdu vos propres parents dans la tuerie de l'Excelsior Gastronomie, qui a ébranlé la Californie il y a une quinzaine d'années._ » repris le chroniqueur, avant d'être effacé par un grondement avide de Derek, qui voulait aller de plus en plus loin dans les tréfonds de son complice. La voix de Brian Preston redevint toutefois dominante dans l'atmosphère.

« … _fortement abolitionniste et c'est le thème du roman qui déchaîne principalement les réactions qui entourent votre œuvre. Avec le personnage de Yann, vous ravivez le discours contre la peine de mort qui est encore en vigueur dans de nombreux états de notre pays, et par la même occasion, vous remettez sur le devant de la scène médiatique, cette question d'éthique récurrente_. » Dit le présentateur qui menait son entrevue de façon pertinente.

De leur côté, loup et renard se donnaient, cherchaient désespérément à se fondre l'un en l'autre, à combler les pulsions de leurs corps affamés d'amour. Leurs soufflent se régulaient sur les ondulations de leurs intimités qui se flattaient mutuellement, se complétaient avec l'aisance de l'expérience. Derek donna un coup de rein plus violent et s'enfonça prestement dans son amant qui cria sa satisfaction d'être ainsi pris en otage dans son plaisir. Le rythme de leurs ébats s'intensifia et les ressorts du matelas ne tardèrent pas à joindre leurs protestations à la joyeuse cacophonie qui régnait là. Entre les sensuelles onomatopées des deux hommes, les claquements de leurs peaux, le mouvement de leurs collisions sans cesse réitérées, les bruits mécaniques de leur lit branlant sous leurs efforts et l'émission de radio, la petite pièce avait matière à se brouiller d'échos. Le couple se calma pour ne pas partir dans une jouissance trop rapide, retrouver leur respiration en s'échangeant des baisers et la voix du Stiles qui était interviewé put reprendre le dessus.

« _… sujet sensible qu'il m'apparaissait cependant important de traiter. Quand j'étais gamin, je me suis souvent demandé si je souhaitais la mort de celui qui avait fait de moi un orphelin. Le fait est qu'il m'est apparu assez rapidement qu'en désirant son éradication, je devenais un peu comme lui et c'est quelque chose qui m'est tout bonnement devenu insupportable. Si l'on punit le meurtre par le meurtre, nous ne vallons pas mieux que ceux que l'on juge. C'est une spirale de destruction sans fin._ » Développa l'invité, qui exposait aisément ses points de vue.

« _Je comprends bien votre position, mais ne pensez-vous pas être allez un peu loin avec le personnage de Yann ? Qu'il ne veuille pas prendre sa part d'espoir dans la mort d'un criminel, on peut le comprendre, mais vous le faites carrément militer pour empêcher l'exécution du meurtrier de sa famille. Beaucoup voient dans ce retournement de situation, une provocation malsaine. Vous mettez d'ailleurs en scène dans votre fiction, un sombre jeu de manipulations réciproques, une fascination mutuelle et limite séductrice, entre le tueur et Yann._ » Rétorqua Brian dont la voix parut devenir plus pincharde à cause des baffles.

Dans le lit, le rodéo sublime reprit ses droits et Derek se montra tellement avide que Stiles ne fut bientôt plus que criante passivité alors qu'il offrait la régence de son corps au merveilleux mâle dont il était épris. L'actif gronda littéralement, cherchant à faire naître le maximum de réactions dans la chair qu'il hantait de sa virilité. Ils changèrent une nouvelle fois de position de sorte que l'aîné du couple se retrouve au-dessus pour faire peser sa puissance sur son amant. Bébé renard était de retour et ne réclamait que son loup, aveugle et sourd à tout ce qui n'était pas lui. Pourtant l'émission battait son plein et continuait avec l'intervention de l'écrivain à qui elle était dédiée.

« _…créer l'ambiguïté et d'autre part, installer un complexe psychologique qui allait devenir une mise en abîme pour le héros tout autant que pour l'anti-héros. Il était important de laisser planer le doute sur le fait que Yann se laisse vampiriser par l'aura de son ennemi. Sans en passer par ce relationnel sibyllin, le châtiment des ombres n'aurait eu aucun sens…_ »

― Mon ange, oui comme ça, oui, lâcha fiévreusement Derek qui s'était arrêté à la garde pour subir les stimulations internes que son compagnon réinventait sur son sexe afin qu'il demeure en lui.

Stiles lui jeta un regard implorant, il souhaitait que son loup s'abîme en ses secrets et ses ondulations de bassin accompagnées de plaisants ronronnements s'intensifièrent pour lui faire perdre pied. Derek eu un nouveau râle avant de fondre sur sa bouche et le baiser tout en reprenant ses fabuleux va-et-vient. Leur soif l'un de l'autre prenait des proportions exclusives et n'importaient plus que leurs deux corps enlacés, ce hochement d'extase qui les connectait et renouvelait leurs passions. Ils suaient leurs besoins, embaumaient les draps de leurs fluides, s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre comme des naufragés. Leurs lèvres se taquinaient tandis que leurs langues mêlaient leurs salives. Leurs mains s'entrelacèrent au-dessus de la tête de Stiles, et son assaillant s'échina en lui pour lui arracher les libidineux cris de joie dont il était si friand.

― Miecsyslow, mon amour, vas-y, c'est bien, s'essouffla-t-il avant de récolter une nouvelle démonstration sonore d'appréciation, qu'il prit plaisir à bâillonner d'un baiser enflammé. Et le dialogue entre Brian Preston et M.N Hale redevint prédominant, prenant le pas sur les bruitages des deux amants. L'invité avait gardé la parole :

« … _ce phénomène qui détruit le meurtrier, jusqu'à le faire espérer sa propre mort. Aussi, si le héros milite, ce n'est pas pour défendre le crime de John dont il est la première victime, mais pour que sa peine soit la plus longue et pénible possible. Il souhaite que le tueur n'ait aucun moyen d'échapper à la culpabilité qu'il lui renvoie par l'intermédiaire de l'amour qu'il parvient à lui inspirer._ » Expliqua l'auteur du roman qui était présenté sur les ondes. La voix du présentateur reprit immédiatement :

« _Avouez tout de même que ce n'est pas simple à saisir et que si l'on fait une lecture primaire de l'action, on se demande seulement si Yann ne sombre pas dans une folie..._ »

― Oh mon dieu, mon loup, tu me rends fou, expira lubriquement Stiles qui semblait chaque seconde, se débrider un peu plus sous les coups de butoir de son conquérant. Oui mon amour, prends-moi ! gémit-t-il dans un sanglot de volupté, tandis qu'il subissait une nouvelle vague de comblements successifs. Derek garda un rythme rapide encore quelques secondes, avant de revenir vers une pénétration moins sportive mais plus sensuelle, qui lui permit de se remettre de son essoufflement

― Je te veux tellement que je sais plus par quel bout te prendre, lâcha-t-il rauquement alors qu'il paraissait plus sauvage que jamais.

― Tout, fait tout ce que tu veux, répondit Stiles, perdu de désirs.

Derek sortit de son corps pour le retourner vivement. Le cadet du couple se retrouva ainsi avec le torse collé au matelas, offrant sa croupe à vue, ses fesses écartées, prêtes à amortir le bassin de son complice. Celui-ci se plaça rapidement derrière lui pour entrer son sexe sans préambule, dans son fondement suintant et palpitant. Quand il fut de nouveau obturé par la virilité de son loup, Stiles ne put retenir un souffle brisé de contentement, qui sembla aspirée par les paroles radiophoniques du chroniqueur, distinctes le temps que les amants s'habituent à leur nouvelle position.

« … _question telle que celle-ci ne peut être abordée sans nuances. On comprend bien que vous nous dites que ce n'est ni tout blanc, ni tout noir, et c'est d'ailleurs l'une des prises de conscience du héros. Il se rend compte progressivement que l'homme qu'il a tant haï durant toutes ces années n'est pas qu'un monstre sanguinaire, qu'il est lui-même le résultat d'une vie complexe et déréglée..._ »

― C'est ça bébé, oui, miaule pour moi, râla Derek qui s'enfonçait sans contrainte, se retenant aux hanches de son compagnon pour guider sa conquête.

Il fit plusieurs violentes incursions en son renard, déclenchant des mélopées de gémissements cafouilleurs. Il lui claqua une fesse pour calmer ses halètements désespérés, alors qu'il essuyait son front luisant de sueur pour reprendre sa folle chevauchée. Stiles ne comprenait plus rien d'autre que l'agitation que lui imposait son mâle, il geignait ses caprices sans recul et bavait dans son oreiller, incapable d'espérer autre chose que cette merveilleuse bite allant et venant en lui. Quand il sentit la paluche de son loup passer sur sa taille pour glisser vers son propre sexe, il releva la tête lascivement et remis un coup de cul sur l'épaisse queue qui le dilatait déjà énergiquement. L'actif compris que son amant ne souhaitait pas qu'on s'occupe de son gland humide, et il continua de s'insinuer en lui avec toute la vigueur qu'il lui réclamait à grand renfort d'onomatopées vibrantes.

Il prit de Stiles tout ce qu'il put, s'essoufflant en lui à en perdre la raison. Leurs êtres se brusquaient d'un plaisir primal, animal, et rien ne pourrait plus venir contredire ce besoin de se mélanger avec toute la passion qui redessinait leurs intentions. Stiles tendait son cul le plus possible, cherchant aveuglément cette collision avec la bite de son loup. Ses pensées n'étaient plus qu'un imbroglio de suppliques. Il voulait tellement que son amour se fonde dans son corps, qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire pour se dilater davantage. Il adorait ce qui lui arrivait, il en voulait toujours plus, prenant plaisir à sentir les bourses de son fabuleux amant claquer sur sa peau, en même temps qu'il se laissait pénétrer par sa fougue.

Derek passa ses paumes sur le torse de son renard et vint agripper ses épaules, admirant le dos musclé de son mari. Il fit courir négligemment sa langue sur les grains de beauté qui appelaient son regard et redonna tout ce qu'il avait pour contenter son partenaire qui oubliait de respirer pour encaisser le plaisir de lui appartenir. L'aîné le ramenait sans cesse vers lui, avec une possessivité merveilleuse. Pourtant, il ne put bientôt plus maintenir cette intensité sans retenir la jouissance qu'il tentait de repousser depuis trop longtemps. Il grogna littéralement son plaisir, allant et venant jusqu'à se sentir partir en une explosion orgasmique qui ravagea son esprit. Tout son corps brûlait d'extase, alors qu'il s'échinait encore à se vider dans le fondement avide de son amant. Quand il n'eut plus la force de continuer, il s'affala lourdement sur le dos de Stiles qui encaissa son poids en ronronnant. Ce qui se jouait encore à la radio redevint clair et les propos de l'invité ne furent plus couverts par leurs ébats.

« _… de constater que des groupuscules fervents de Jésus s'insurgent de mes écrits, militent fanatiquement pour la peine de mort, alors qu'elle bafoue le premier commandement de la bible si chère au développement de leur foi. Je n'ai fait mention nulles part dans mon roman, d'une quelconque forme de théologie, néanmoins, le personnage que j'ai développé est plus proche des préceptes enseignés par Jésus que tous ses adorateurs aveuglés qui m'insultent._ »

― T'as joui ? s'inquiéta Derek après avoir pris le temps de reprendre son souffle.

― Oh que oui, et sans autre stimulation que ta bite qui me ramonait, répondit Stiles en extirpant sa tête de l'oreiller. C'était magnifique, expira-t-il nostalgiquement. Il va falloir changer les draps, j'en ai fait une tonne. Non, ne t'en va pas s'il te plait, se plaignit-il, un crainte dans le ton. Je veux pouvoir encore sentir ta présence en moi. Je crois qu'il y a rien de mieux sur terre, je voudrais que la vie ne soit que nous imbriqués comme ça, pour toujours, palabra-t-il d'une voix rêveuse et éteinte, tandis que son loup se réajustait pour satisfaire sa lubie.

― Je t'aime mon bébé renard, murmura-t-il avant de lui baiser l'omoplate, d'inspirer l'odeur réconfortante de sa transpiration, et de l'enserrer amoureusement alors qu'il laissait tout son corps recouvrir celui de Stiles.

― Idem mon loup, tellement idem…, grommela-t-il comme s'il se laissait aller à la somnolence post orgasmique.

Leurs respirations de nouveau sereines, la voix du présentateur radio fut bientôt la seule chose qui gouvernait l'instant. : « _… peut reconnaître à vos arguments une cohérence que l'on ne trouve pas chez ceux de vos détracteurs. Ceci-dit, je me demande pourquoi ce roman et pas un récit autobiographique étant donné votre passé ?_ » Il y eut un blanc sur les ondes et la voix du jeune auteur se fit entendre.

« _Parce que le tueur de mes parents s'est suicidé en prison et que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de pouvoir faire comme Yann. Il me manquait cette confrontation dans mon cheminement, pour pouvoir aller au-delà de la rancœur. Alors je l'ai inventée. Un récit autobiographique n'aurait pas traité spécifiquement du sujet dont je souhaitais m'emparer pour guérir mon passé et celui de mon compagnon, qui a vécu le même drame que moi._ » Le chroniqueur rebondit immédiatement sur le dernier propos de son invité.

« _Oui, je lis d'ailleurs sur mes fiches qu'il est le fils de vos parrains, morts avec vos parents dans ce restaurant de L.A. Vous avez vécu cette tragédie ensemble et vous lui dédiez d'ailleurs ce roman…_ »

Stiles eu un gémissement frustré quand la mollesse de la bite de Derek ne lui permis plus de forcer son intimité à la contenir. Ils tremblèrent à l'unisson et l'ainé se laissa glisser sur le côté et fit en sorte que son amant se retourne pour pouvoir l'enlacer tendrement. Il ne le disait pas, mais il adorait quand son bébé renard se blottissait contre son torse et tricotait les poils qu'il entretenait pour lui plaire. Les amants se bécotèrent paresseusement et refermèrent les yeux tandis que la réponse de l'écrivain planait dans les airs.

« _… saviez ce que je lui dois, l'amour de mon époux m'a sauvé la vie. Je ne pouvais pas dédier ce roman à quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin, si vous me permettez de revenir sur votre question précédente, me mettre à nu dans un récit autobiographique n'aurait pas eu d'intérêt et je ne pouvais de toute façon pas me le permettre. Lorsque l'on écrit son histoire, on écrit celle des gens que l'on aime, et je n'avais pas le droit de prendre seul, la décision de dévoiler l'intimité de mes proches pour me raconter._ » Le journaliste en profita pour répondre dans la foulée afin de diriger l'entretien où il le souhaitait.

« _Vote pudeur est toute à votre honneur, même si je dois avouer que l'étude rapide de votre bio donne quand-même envie d'en savoir un plus à votre sujet. Vous permettez que j'en parle ?_ » Demanda-t-il avec une réserve qui le rendit immédiatement sympathique à Derek. L'homme écoutait d'une oreille distraite, trop occupé à se remettre de cette partie de jambe en l'air impromptue.

« _… ses informations dont vous disposez sont disponibles sur Wikipédia._ » Répondit l'invité de l'émission, dont la voix paraissait sourire.

« _Alors je me lance : Orphelin à dix ans, vous êtes élevés pendant trois ans par la sœur aînée de votre compagnon actuel, avant qu'elle ne périsse à son tour dans un terrible accident. Vous entrez à l'université alors que vous êtes à peine âgé de seize ans et vous vous mariez cette même année avec l'autorisation légale de l'état…_ »

― Je vais éteindre cette satanée radio, se plaignit Stiles qui grogna de ne pas pouvoir se laisser aller au sommeil avec ce son qui grésillait désagréablement.

Il se releva vigoureusement et se retourna pour constater Derek qui l'observait tout en s'affalant dans l'odeur de leurs draps. Ses cheveux étaient en batail et son regard mi-clos transpirait la satisfaction. Son corps allongé évoquait le repos du guerrier, fort, protecteur, amoureux. Ils se sourirent tendrement, mais l'expression de Stiles s'affaissa dans l'agacement que continuait de lui procurer les parasitages radiophoniques.

« _… une curiosité demeure, pourquoi vous être marié si jeune ?_ » Questionna Brian Preston qui maintenait son ascendant sur l'échange.

― Non laisse bébé, je veux t'entendre, intervint Derek alors que Stiles était à deux doigts d'éteindre le poste.

― Je te retrouverais le replay, promis le cadet avec une douceur qui rendit sa nudité magnifique.

― Laisse, c'est toi qui passe en direct, c'est maintenant la première diffusion, je veux pouvoir dire que je t'ai écouté, répondit l'homme qui en profita pour poser son dos contre la tête du lit et contempler les forme sportive de son mari. Stiles soupira niaisement mais laissa la radio allumée tout en restant debout à côté. Ce devait bientôt être la fin pour qu'il réagisse ainsi. Il regarda son loup prendre plaisir à l'entendre parler de lui à toute la côte Ouest des Etats-Unis.

« _… question qui revient toujours. Mais parce que je connais l'homme que j'aime depuis que je sais marcher et que je suis amoureux de lui depuis presqu'aussi longtemps. C'est encore le cas aujourd'hui, si vous voulez savoir. C'est lui qui m'a inspiré la force d'avancer, d'aimer la vie, de dépasser le malheur. J'étais sûr depuis le début qu'il était mon âme sœur. Il a choisi d'étudier l'ethnologie et moi je voulais passer ma vie dans son giron. Il aurait choisi de devenir maçon je l'aurais suivi, c'est aussi simple que ça. Il est mon plus beau modèle d'humanisme._ »

― Mieczyslow Noha Hale, souffla Derek, ému. Je t'aime tellement.

Et son âme sœur éteignit la radio pour revenir vers lui.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **RAR :**_

 _ **Julie-deolivera** : On ne saura jamais pour Kate, j'ai adhéré au partie pris de Derek, ne simplement pas s'intéresser à elle dans le futur. XD Enfin, sache que tes mots m'ont porté tout au long de l'écriture, que leur régularité a été un véritable soutien et pour ça, je te remercie chaleureusement. Sur nos présents débris, c'est un peu de toi aussi, parce que tu m'as poussé à le finir et que tes encouragements sincères m'ont faits du bien. Je ne sais pas si tu adhéreras à la bizarrerie que j'ai concocté pour clore l'histoire, mais je voulais te rendre cet hommage particulier quand même. Prend soin de toi et peut-être à bientôt pour une autre story ! ;)_

 _ **Invoges** : Merci du fond du cœur pour ton commentaire, il me touche énormément. Je souhaitais que Derek soit à cran parce qu'il n'y a que son bébé renard qui peut le calmer et le faire revenir vers cette craquante douceur qu'il sait développer pour lui montrer son amour. Je soupire un peu de tristesse à l'idée de quitter ces Stiles et Derek là, car même s'ils sont différents de ceux qu'on connait, j'ai vraiment adoré les raconter. Il vont me manquer... Enfin, je t'embrasse tout fort et te remercie chaleureusement pour tes mots !_

 _ **Didinou** : Merci pour ce mot unique mais tellement réconfortant. Je ne sais pas si je le mérite vraiment, mais il m'a transmis de la chaleur et du bienêtre. Alors pour tous ça, un Grand MERCI et un bisous timide !_

* * *

 **Cette fois, c'est vraiment la fin de la fin... Encore merci à tous et rendez-vous pour une autre Fiction. J'en ai une sous le coude que je dois terminer. Je commencerais certainement à publier pour me donner le courage de la finir. C'est un Teen-Wolf reboot qui tourne autour d'un sulfureux Sterek.**

 _ **Étincelle de Lune :** La première rencontre entre Stiles et Derek, le lendemain de la morsure de Scott, est un véritable choc sensoriel pour le fils du sherif, dont le corps s'éveille alors à des pulsions inconnues. S'amorce pour l'hyperactif, une descente aux enfers qui prend les atours d'une perte d'esprit mêlée à d'irrépressibles et douloureux désirs.  
_


	13. Bonus : Retour vers le passé

**Coucou les loulous !**

 **Oui je sais, j'avais dis que je ne savais pas quand je publierais, et bien il semble que se soit maintenant. Voici le petit bonus de cette histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est un peu le cadeau de la fin.**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **DbZ0**

 **PS : RAR en bas !**

* * *

 **Bonus : Retour vers le passé**

Stiles n'était pas parvenu à s'endormir et cela faisait une heure qu'il se tournait et se retournait dans ses draps. Quelque chose le turlupinait et ses pensées devenaient obsédantes, il n'arrivait plus à focaliser sont esprit sur autre chose. Quand dans la cabane, il avait dit à Derek que non, il n'était pas un ours, mais plutôt un loup des bois, son aîné avait paru d'accord et s'était éclairé d'un grand sourire satisfait. Stiles avait senti son cœur partir en flèche à ce moment-là et il n'y avait plus eu de cesse, il avait voulu savoir c'était quoi son animal totem à lui aussi. Il avait harcelé le plus âgé jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui dise qu'il était son bébé renard et là, il avait explosé d'une joie merveilleuse. S'il était un renard et que Derek était un loup, alors ils avaient pleins de points communs et cela ne pouvait qu'être une bonne nouvelle.

Pourtant, maintenant, les différences qui séparaient les loups et les renards faisaient angoisser Stiles. Pourquoi Derek n'avait pas dit qu'il était un bébé loup pour qu'il soit comme lui ? Est-ce qu'il savait que les loups et les renards ne vivaient pas en communauté et ne pouvaient pas s'accoupler ? Et si en fait, Derek avait dit qu'il était un autre animal parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient ensemble pour toujours ? Depuis trois mois qu'ils s'adonnaient à ce jeu, Stiles aimait bien l'idée d'être un goupil, un petit malin qui arrivait à ses fins, mais il détestait désormais, celle qui le séparait de son amoureux secret.

Il soupira d'agacement et se retourna de nouveau vivement. Il en avait juste marre, sa peau lui piquait partout, tout le gênait, et se retrouver seul dans ses pensées ne l'aidait en rien. Il en aurait presque pleuré, mais il refusait de s'abattre. Ce n'était pas possible que Derek ne l'aime pas, ce n'était pas vrai. Il était toujours gentil avec lui, il l'entrainait dans toutes ses aventures, il passait du temps à lui apprendre plein de choses. On ne faisait pas tout ça avec quelqu'un qu'on souhaitait loin de soi. Mais pourquoi il les avait séparés par un totem différent alors ? S'ils avaient eu le même, ils auraient pu tout faire ensemble, et rester pour la vie entière dans la même meute d'âme.

Tendu de ne pas parvenir à envisager des questions positives, Stiles sortit de ses draps énergiquement et s'assit au bord de son lit. Il n'était pas bien, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour que cette agitation disparaisse de son corps et cesse de serrer son cœur d'une façon qu'il détestait. Il fallait qu'il aille faire pipi, peut-être que ça irait mieux après avoir essayé. Il se releva sur la pointe des pieds, marcha précautionneusement pour ne pas faire de bruit et sortir le plus doucement possible de sa chambre. C'est là qu'il entendit que ses parents discutaient en bas et son insatiable curiosité prit le dessus. Dans les ombres du couloir, il se dirigea vers les escaliers et descendit les marches à pas feutrés, jusqu'à entendre distinctement ce que les adultes se disaient dans le salon. Il s'assit alors pour prendre une position plus confortable.

— Tout à l'heure, Stiles m'a demandé si les loups et les renards pouvaient s'accoupler ensemble, intervint son père qui usait d'un ton moqueur. J'ai trouvé cette question un peu bête, non ? demanda-t-il, comme s'il attendait que sa femme valide ses impressions. D'habitude, je le trouve plutôt réactif, mais là, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. Je lui ai expliqué que ce n'était pas possible et il a paru vraiment déçu, dit-il, une incompréhension dans la voix. Je t'avoue que parfois, ce qui se passe dans la tête de notre gamin m'échappe totalement, avoua-t-il alors que Stiles se renfrognait en entendant ces propos pour la deuxième fois dans la même journée.

— Normal qu'il soit déçu Noah, intervint la voix douce de sa maman. Sans le vouloir, tu lui as fait comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas être avec Derek, dit-elle, une étrange sévérité dans son ton.

— Comment ça, être avec ? Je ne vois pas le rapport..., laissa planer Noah dont la voix traduisait toute l'incrédulité qu'il éprouvait.

— Ça t'arrive d'observer et d'écouter les jeunes quand on part en Week-end ? râla gentiment la mère du garnement qui découchait pour espionner les grands parler de lui. Depuis trois mois, Stiles appelle Derek « loup des bois » et notre filleul l'appelle « bébé renard ». A ton avis, pourquoi ton fils t'a posé cette question aujourd'hui ? continua-t-elle de reprocher sans animosité. Si tu veux tout savoir, Stiles m'a dit dernièrement que je n'avais plus le droit de dire qu'il était mon bébé, que c'était seulement Derek qui pouvait, ajouta-t-elle, un sourire attendrit dans la voix.

— Tu es en train de dire que Stiles souhaite que lui et notre filleul soient des chéris ? se moqua l'homme qui ne semblait pas pouvoir adhérer à cette explication. Alors là ça me sidère, ajouta-t-il éberlué. Tu crois vraiment que notre gosse a le béguin pour un garçon pré-pubère qui a presque le double de son âge ? insista-t-il, comme si sa femme avait fumée la moquette avant de lui parler. Il n'a que sept ans Claudia, à cet âge on n'est pas amoureux, affirma-t-il avec assurance.

Il y eut un blanc durant lequel Stiles pensa que son père n'était qu'une andouille, qu'il ne comprenait rien. Bien sûr que Derek était son chéri, d'ailleurs, quand il lui avait demandé, le grand n'avait pas dit non. Il avait seulement expliqué à bébé renard qu'il était trop petit, que ce n'était pas possible. Stiles en avait déduis que son loup des bois attendait qu'il grandisse. Tout cela voulait dire que si son papa n'avait pas saisi ce qu'il lui avait demandé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Derek n'avait pas choisi son totem pour l'éloigner de lui, mais parce qu'il aimait tout simplement les bébés renards.

— J'ai l'impression que tu n'as jamais été enfant, répondit Claudia dont la sévérité paraissait plus franche qu'au début de la discussion. Bien sûr qu'on peut être amoureux à sept ans. En fait, je suis en train de me rendre compte que ce que tu as du mal à admettre, c'est que Stiles puisse s'enticher d'un garçon, l'accusa-t-elle cette fois, mettant à mal son mari qui démentit immédiatement.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça, dit-il sur un ton perturbé.

— Alors c'est quoi ? Insista la femme avec un aplomb nouveau. Tu sais, ça fait maintenant un an que je me demande si notre fils n'a pas un penchant plus marqué pour la gent masculine et je crois qu'il va falloir commencer à se préparer à ce qu'il ne nous ramène pas de filles à la maison quand il sera adolescent, dit-elle de but en blanc, instillant un nouveau silence.

Stiles s'agaça. Même sa mère ne comprenait pas. Non, ce n'était pas les garçons qui lui plaisaient, c'était seulement Derek. Parce qu'il était beau, gentil et qu'il le prenait dans ses bras pour lui faire des bisous dans les cheveux quand il n'allait pas bien. C'était seulement son loup des bois, qui l'acceptait comme il était, même quand lui savait qu'il se faisait lourd. C'était son Derek qu'il aimait, pas des garçons inconnus, pas des grands qu'il ne voyait que de loin, pas des copains comme ça. Stiles savait que Derek n'était tendre et câlin qu'avec lui, ça voulait forcément dire quelque chose que personne ne voyait, que personne ne pouvait résoudre à part eux.

— Tu prends trop au sérieux des amourettes de gosses ma chérie, soupira Noah qui souhaitait dédramatiser les ressentis de sa femme. Il a tout le temps de découvrir autre chose et faire des choix qui nous surprendront peut-être, dit-il avec un optimisme renouvelé.

— Une mère sent ces choses-là, je t'assure que Stiles est très sérieux dès qu'il s'agit de Derek, affirma Claudia qui se posait en contre aux arguments de son époux. Depuis qu'il est bambin il est accroché à ses basques et ce qu'il ressent pour lui est très fort. On n'a jamais le droit de dire quoi que ce soit de mal le concernant. Tu te rappelles la dernière fois que tu as critiqué Derek devant lui ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'un nouveau silence s'appesantissait entre eux. Tu sais comment est notre gamin quand il aime quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Il ne changera pas d'avis Noah, et ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il se fixe sur l'archétype de note filleul. Je suis certaine qu'il va nous ramener des gars qui lui ressemblent. Non, mais tu l'as vu agir avec ? Même Thalia m'en a fait la remarque. Il a les yeux brillants d'admiration, il le prend pour un super héros, il veut toujours que Derek le sauve, il fait tout pour être dans ses bras la moitié du temps qu'ils passent ensemble..., laissa-t-elle en suspens pour laisser la possibilité à son mari, de digérer ses propos.

— J'imaginais qu'il le prenait pour un modèle, comme un grand frère ou un cousin... pas comme… pas comme un chéri, dit-il, une pointe de stupéfaction dans la voix. Tu penses vraiment que notre fils est homosexuel ? renchérit-il, laissant sa déception transparaître dans ses mots.

— En tout cas, son comportement laisse entrevoir qu'il n'a pas de soucis avec l'idée d'avoir un amoureux plutôt qu'une amoureuse, expliqua Claudia. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne regarde pas Derek comme on regarde un grand frère, crois-moi, ajouta-t-elle en riant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, pourquoi ça semble te gêner à ce point ? se contraria-t-elle devant le manque de réaction de son compagnon.

— Non, enfin… je sais pas, confessa Noah, mal à l'aise. Tu penses vraiment que c'est normal ? Il est si jeune Claudia...

— Et alors, le coupa-t-elle immédiatement. Les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas. Je te le dis tout de suite, quel que soit la future orientation sexuelle de notre enfant, je le prendrais comme il est et j'accepterais ses choix. Il est hors de question qu'on impose à notre fils qui il doit aimer. Si je me trompe et qu'il finit par aller vers les filles, pas de soucis, mais si j'ai raison et qu'il s'avère qu'il préfère les garçons, et bien ce sera tant mieux aussi. T'as le temps pour te préparer à tout ça Noah, mais sache que je serais ton ennemie si tu ne colles pas à cette vision des choses. Personne n'obligera mon enfant à être ce qu'il n'est pas et surtout pas son père. Tiens-toi le pour dit monsieur Stilinsky, déclara la femme avec une détermination qui atteignit Stiles, toujours caché dans les escaliers derrière la porte.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le principe, mais ça me fous quand même les boules cette idée, rétorqua son père qui semblait étrangement triste. Je sais pas, je n'avais pas envisagé cette possibilité et ça me perturbe. Stiles n'est pas efféminé, il joue à des jeux de petit gars tu vois, et...

— Vive les clichés ! s'emporta Claudia avant de se moquer ouvertement de son homme. Non mais n'importe quoi, je ne te pensais pas comme ça, dit-elle avec un calme retrouvé. Aimer les garçons ne veut pas dire imiter les filles et jouer à la poupée. T'inquiètes, tu pourras vivre tes délires de père macho avec lui, sauf que tu ne partageras pas le même attrait pour les femmes. En quoi c'est si grave ? T'as peur qu'il finisse par te demander ton avis sur un gars qui lui fait de l'effet ? lui demanda-t-elle comme si elle cherchait à le provoquer. Si tu en arrives là avec lui, t'auras tout gagné Noah, ça voudra dire que ton fils te fait confiance pour respecter qui il est, et qu'il n'as pas peur d'être lui en ta compagnie. Je trouve que c'est la plus belle preuve d'amour entre parents et enfants, assura-t-elle avec une conviction qui finit de persuader le père de Stiles, que sa femme avait raison.

— Ma Claudie, tu fais de moi un homme moins con chaque jour. Je parlerais à Stiles demain, dit-il comme s'il s'était rapproché d'elle pour l'enlacer.

― Ne lui parle pas directement de Derek, c'est un sujet sensible pour lui, il veut que ce soit secret, d'accord ? le conseilla-t-elle comme une mère.

― Bébé renard et Loup des bois, j'ai compris, rit Noah.

Un nouveau silence s'imposa et Stiles saisit qu'il s'agissait là du début d'autre chose, qu'il n'était pas forcément curieux d'écouter. C'était comme d'habitude, son père et sa mère allaient se mettre tout nu pour se faire des chatouilles et se frotter le zizi contre la marguerite en rigolant. Sa mère commençait déjà à rire timidement et là, le gamin décida qu'il n'avait plus envie de faire pipi et qu'il devait peut-être aller se coucher. Qu'est-ce que les grands pouvaient être fatiguant quand-même.

* * *

 _ **RAR** _:

 _ **Julie-deolivera** : Je suis content que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu. J'étais très hésitant avant de le publier, je me disais que le contraste entre le lemon et l'émission de radio faisait tout capoter... Enfin, tes mots m'ont rassuré. J'espère que ce bonus te plaira tout autant, si ce n'est plus/ Prend soin de toi, belle Julie et à plus pour une nouvelle fiction!_

 _ **Didinou** : Merci ! Et bien avant de commencer une nouvelle aventure, j'espère que ce bonus saura te plaire. Ton appréciation me va droit au cœur. Bisous tout plein et à la prochaine !_


End file.
